Fallen Dragonslayer
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: Makoto Naegi found himself in another world where he has been given the task to defeat an enemy he already defeated before. In this new world, magic exists and with the help of his newfound friends in this world, he will stop the despair that threatens the land. (Would recommend that you read the prologue oneshot)
1. Chapter 1 - Fairy Tail

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Danganronpa does not belong to me, these two anime, manga and game all belong to their respective owners. All rights to the characters and settings belong to them. I only came up with the story.**_

_**Before we start, question from me:**_

_**How would you all as readers think of a fanfiction that is OC centred? I don't just mean the MC is an OC, I mean if an entire story is OC centred, how would everyone feel? **__**It is still fanfic though, its for my RWBY x OC story, but mainly its just OCs, like the entire main cast will not make an appearance at all, though there will be characters from the show appearing albeit with minor roles.**_

_**That's all for now, thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore, a town named Magnolia houses what was named the strongest guild, Fairy Tail.

A bustling home to many mages, in this guild every member is family: brother, sister and child. Fairy tail despite its popularity, is also considered the most troublesome of many guilds, why? Well, being the guild that is considered the strongest also means that the mages within this guild are strong… strong enough to level a town that is.

Master Makarov Dreyar, a small old man often gets burdened with reports on how his children end up wrecking many places during their jobs that he himself got scolded for letting them. But does he care? Course not, he's a man that only cares for his children and the opinions of others have almost no effect on him.

Speaking of his children, inside the guild hall of Fairy Tail one could hear the roars of the mages, all shouting…

"He's gonna burn us!"

A pink haired boy no older than 19 in looks was in the middle of the guild hall, on top of a table breathing fire whilst cackling like a villain.

"Natsu! Stop!" A blonde girl shouted as she began to pull Natsu off the table.

"Happy aren't you gonna help?!" the blonde then turned to a blue cat with a green sack on its back, the cat was sitting on a table nibbling of a fish.

"Lucy is there any point? You know what Natsu is like." the cat replied as it continued to nibble on its snack. Lucy on the other hand looked at him in disbelief, she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to turn her head once more. This time however her face quickly turned blue.

In front of Lucy was a dark red haired woman in armor, "I'll deal with this Lucy." she said which made the blonde girl nod and back away quickly.

"Natsu." upon hearing the voice of the red head, Natsu stopped his antic and turned blue as well, he hesitantly turned around, "E-Erza?"

A loud punch could then be heard before a flying Natsu could be seen travelling across the guild hall. Lucy watched somewhat unfazed, in fact her reaction to the flying Natsu was nothing more than sigh like the result was the most obvious one for her. Lucy then walked up to Natsu, who was now upside down against a wall with a fist mark on his face, steam coming off the mark. She crouched down and asked if he was all right which the pink haired boy replied with a groan, sighing Lucy then sat Natsu up before she dragged his limp body to the very back of the guild hall where a bar was set up.

"That was quite the flight wasn't it?" a woman behind the counter rhetorically asked, she could only be described as beautiful, her somewhat pale skin and flowing white hair, she was the model and star of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss or Mira for short.

"Tell me about it." Lucy complained as she plopped the unconscious Natsu on a chair and leaned him on the counter.

Mira giggled at the sight and then turned to their master who was sitting on the counter with a newspaper in hand. "Is that newspaper interesting master?" Mira inquired sweetly, Makarov then lowered the newspaper and a huge grin formed from his lips.

"Yes, it just talked about them again and how they managed to do the job flawlessly." Makarov explained which made both Mira and Lucy smile brightly.

"Its only been a year yet they have already made quite the name for themselves." Makarov then let of a small chuckle before looking at the newspaper again.

"When are they suppose to be back?" Lucy asked out of nowhere, curiosity written all over her face.

"Well I would assume they would be back by now." Mira answered.

Suddenly, Natsu sat up causing Lucy to jump, "That's great, I can ask him for another fight then!" he bellowed with excitement, but Mira could only giggle while Lucy sighed once more.

"You know he'll just beat you again." Lucy argued but Natsu was not backing down, he kept on telling her that he will win yet Lucy had no faith that he would.

Meanwhile in the streets of Magnolia, a boy walked alongside a girl as they both walked in the direction of the guild: the boy had brown messy hair and wore a sleeveless silver hoodie with a black hood, with two sets of zippers one above the other, the hoodie was open which showed the dark red vest he wore underneath; along with that was a pair of black pants, fingerless gloves and boots, finally on the side of his right shoulder was dark green mark that belonged to Fairy Tail, which indicated that he was a member of the guild.

The girl next to him had blonde hair tied into two twintails, she wore a hoodie which had a similar design to that of her companion's, but it was pink as opposed to silver and had short sleeves; instead of black pants, she instead wore a red and black checkered frilled skirt; much like the boy she too wore boots but they were much taller reaching to the middle of her shins and finally on her wrists were a couple of black wristbands. Her guild mark unlike her companion's was not as noticeable, but parts of the pink coloured mark could be seen protruding out of her own black vest, the mark was located in the left side of her nape.

They walked alongside each other, both holding large amount of bags, "We sure won a lot huh?" the boy asked tiredly.

"What did you expect? Its probably due to your dumb luck." the girl argued back and the boy only hummed in agreement.

"But hey, at least we got something for everyone huh?" the girl then glanced to her companion suspiciously.

"Hmm yeh… Something for everyone." she remarked with hints of speculation in her voice, the boy after hearing this then began to sweat.

"Trying to impress someone?" that did it, the boy turned scarlet before he snapped his head to the girl stammering.

"Ju-Ju-Junko, I've told you countless of times that I am not trying to impress anyone!" he quarreled but Junko was not buying it.

"You say that everytime Makoto, but I don't know." she replied, singing the last part. Makoto, still red kept on trying to tell her that he was not trying anything but it seemed as though the girl was having none of it and merely stared off into space as an attempt to ignore the luckster.

What stopped Makoto's rant was the movement that he felt that was happening in his hood, "Are we there yet?" a new voice questioned before a brown cat popped her head out of the hood of the boy.

"Ah Hina yeah we're nearly there." Makoto informed, Hina then summoned a pair of wings out of her back before hovering next to Makoto. Hina was a brown furred cat that wore a red zipped up sports jacket and dark blue skirt.

When the three were in front of Fairy Tail's doors, they heard the commotion that was happening inside. The group shared a quick glance before a laugh erupted out them, "They sure are lively huh?" Makoto asked which his two comrades nodded in response still giggling.

They opened the doors and almost immediately the entire guild fell silent upon laying eyes on them, "Uh hi guys." Makoto greeted, but they were quickly stormed by the mages of Fairy Tail all greeting them back. Makoto and Junko tried their best to fend off the mob off as they walked past them and headed to the bar where they greeted: Makarov, Mira, Natsu and Lucy.

"How was the job you two?" Mira inquired, the two newly arrived mages then placed their bags on the counter before explaining how the job was fairly easy to handle.

Mira then asked about the bags, Junko then glanced at Makoto who was rubbing the back of his head while laughing sheepishly, "Well…"

Junko explained how Makoto was told he could spin a fortune wheel in the town's local casino where they conducted their job. Makoto infamous for his luck, managed to earn a large jackpot of different: clothes, food and weapons. After her explanation all of the mages in the guild were now in shock over the winnings of the boy and many began to invite Makoto to gamble with them in hopes to win large prizes, but they were quickly shut down by Makoto himself, stating that his luck was unpredictable and he may end up making them lose rather than win.

Makarov on the other hand, was watching the joyous faces of Makoto and Junko, small smile apparent on his own face. "To this day I am still impressed with Makoto, to be able to smile and stay positive despite what has happened to him over a year ago."

* * *

A year prior, Makarov was in a forest having a stroll, it was a busy day in the guild and the old master wanted some relaxation on his own. However instead of having the entire time just relaxing, he somehow stumbled upon Makoto and his friends when he became a witness to Makoto's magic, the magic of a fallen dragonslayer. What Makarov saw sent chills down his spine, from afar his eyes laid upon a large torrent of spinning black and white flames that covered a wide area of the forest.

It was terrifying to watch because in his mind Makarov began to believe that the cause of the blast was a monster, a dragon to be more specific. Even further back into the past, his guild had met dragons several times and he knew just how terrifying they were, so if what he saw was yet another dragon, it could have meant danger to Fiore.

Makarov wanted to investigate, but he alone could not possibly fight a dragon, perhaps he should return to his guild and recruit his dragonslayers to aid him.

"You burned our food!" Makarov heard echo through the forest.

He quickly turned his attention back to the area where the blast came from and heard even more voices shout within the trees.

"I'm sorry! None of my other attacks were working, that was my last ditch attempt!" Makoto's voice defended.

"Great more of the forest is destroyed now! You must be the most destructive dragonslayer in the world!" Hina complained.

Makarov was at awe upon realising that it was a dragonslayer that created that powerful blast and that also brought relief to the old man's heart since he now knew that it was not a dragon that created those bursts of flames.

But his relief quickly changed to curiosity, "She just mentioned that one of them is a dragonslayer?" Makarov asked to no one in particular. "Maybe I should bring whoever they are back to the guild with me…" he began to ponder his options: Are they too dangerous? What if they need the help? But he can't risk the danger. Yet, these people could truly be good people. Makarov paced back and forth from his spot before stopping and smiling.

"Why am I even doing, wondering about this? If these are good people then there's always room in my family."

Makarov made his way to blast site, there he found what he was looking for. Still at the sight Makoto was being smacked around by Hina for destroying the forest while Junko was attempting to subdue the cat so that she wouldn't attack the dragonslayer any more. Makarov watched in silence, Junko and Makoto were not any older than his own guild members, in fact they were younger but to have the power that was just shown to him was astonishing at their age.

"You three kids!" he called out making the three stop and look at him.

"Who are you?" Hina asked hovering beside her male friend.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, was that you three that did that massive roar of flames earlier?" Hina then turned to Makoto with killer intent while the boy began to sweat.

"Its because of this guy!" Hina exclaimed before pulling Makoto's cheek, "Why can't you hold back a little bit huh?" Hina interrogated but the only answer Makoto could give were apologies.

"Young man that was you?" the two stopped and turned to Makarov once more, Makoto then confirmed that it was him along with introducing his friends.

Makarov then told the three how he overheard that Makoto was dragonslayer, so their conversation then veered into Makoto's abilities: how he was a fallen dragonslayer, a dragonslayer that uses a mixture of Angel and Devil dragon magic, Makoto also told Makarov about Luna and Solei, the two dragons responsible for his powers. At first Makarov found the information to be interesting as he explained how his members, that were also dragonslayers obtained theirs through being taught by dragons directly; Makoto and Hina were amazed to hear that dragonslayers regularly learned from dragons while Makoto only gained his due to being given it.

"Would you like to meet them?" the master asked and the three nodded in response.

"But wait, what about the others?" Hina quickly interjected.

"Oh that's right we have to find them." Makarov then saw the change in atmosphere, Makoto and Hina now had contemplating faces but they were also laced with sadness.

Makarov then inquired about their friends which the two responded with nothing but silence, it was clear from seeing their refusal to say anything that it was a deep subject. Seeing that they were not going to say a word Makarov was about to drop the subject but he was quickly beaten by Makoto who said that they needed to look for their friends that were separated from them, he did not give everything away and Makarov deduced that but he didn't want to lose their trust either so rather than keep on grinding them for answers, the old man alternatively gave them comfort telling the mages that if they go with him, he will provide him with a home and food as well as aid them on their search.

"These friends of yours are clearly important to you. If you come with me you will have more chances of finding them in civilization rather in this forest." he explained, the three then looked at each other and smiled.

"Where are we heading?"

Makarov then gave a large grin before pointing his index finger upwards while thumb was stretched out, "To the strongest guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"Makoto let's spar!" Natsu demanded snapping the master out of his thoughts. He looked at his members all gathering around the young dragonslayer all demanding that he fights them.

Makoto has been in Fairy Tail for a year and he never once accepted a fight from any of the members, the boy feared that his tremendous power, that he has not fully grasped yet, would end up hurting his fellow guild members. Due to this concern Makoto has not disclosed his dragonslaying magic to anyone in the guild except his team and Makarov; all the guild members knew was that the young man had magic that has already surpassed Natsu's magic.

Of course having the knowledge of someone being stronger than him sent Natsu into a quest to get the fallen dragonslayer to spar him.

"Um, I don't know." Makoto replied nervously answered. He then glanced to Junko and Hina who were holding their stomachs silently laughing.

"Its just one brawl." Natsu said with a confident smile. Though still unsure of the idea, Makoto decided to accept in hopes that it may satisfy the pink haired mage enough that he will no longer ask for sparring sessions.

Ecstatic by Makoto's answer, Natsu grabbed the boy by the wrist and sprinted out of the guild hall.

Natsu dragged Makoto out into the outskirts of Magnolia where a large field was situated: there team Natsu and team Makoto were gathered to watch the fight between the two dragonslayers, but Natsu's team were more excited just to see Makoto's magic and fighting style.

After a quick exchange of good luck between the two mages, they then went a few feet apart from each other and went into their fighting stances, Junko who agreed to be the referee stood in the middle of the two with her hand high into the air before swiping it down, "Go!" she shouted and Natsu ignited his fists in flames then immediately charged forward, he threw a punch at Makoto's chest but Makoto managed to block the attack by crossing his arms but Natsu's strength still managed to push Makoto back slightly. Natsu was relentless in his flurry of punches, throwing his now ignited fists at Makoto wildly, Makoto struggled to counter Natsu but he managed not to take minimal damage by blocking and dodging.

As for the mages that were spectating, they were impressed by how Makoto was managing to keep close to Natsu despite the heavy blows that the pink haired mage was dishing out.

"He's actually doing quite well." Erza commented as she watched the fight with interest.

"Yeah, Makoto looks way stronger than what he looks." a young girl with blue hair said, but a white cat next to her then threw a remark at her.

"You cannot compare your size to his Wendy, he's more muscular compared to you." Wendy could only laugh at the remark but at the same time tears ran down her face like rivers.

"Hmm that hot head probably is holding back." a young man with black hair scoffed.

"Um this is Natsu we're talking about Gray, he does not know what 'holding back' means." Lucy replied comedically to which Happy replied with an 'Aye'.

Returning to the fight, Natsu then threw a right hook which Makoto dodged, then seeing an opening Makoto ignited his own fist and threw a diagonal uppercut, Natsu avoided the attack and jumped backwards, yet it was futile as Makoto ignited the soles of his feet and propelled himself to Natsu. Makoto then launched himself before slamming one of his ignited feet downwards, Natsu jumped backwards allowing Makoto's foot to collide with the earth. Natsu gave toothy grin before running to Makoto again with ignited fists, what transpired next were several exchanges of blows; Natsu began to attack with a variety of moves, even sweeping Makoto's feet to trip him over but the younger mage was quick thinker, he used a hand to stop his fall and lifted both his legs to kick Natsu then with ignited feet he slammed his soles on the older mage's chest, along with the attack Makoto also used Natsu as a platform to push away from. Landing on all fours what happened next shocked team Natsu, on his fours Makoto inhaled a small amount of air into his body before exhaling and flames escaped his mouth.

"Did he just-?"

"Breath fire?"

"He's a dragonslayer?!"

Team Natus then heard chuckling behind them and saw Junko with small smirk, "That's right Makoto is a dragonslayer, the fallen dragonslayer!" Junko declared while laughing evilly.

"_That girl." _Makoto thought in his head slightly embarrassed.

"So you're a dragonslayer as well huh?" Makoto heard Natsu ask which brought his attention to the other mage.

"Um yeah, aren't you and Wendy also dragonslayers? So I'm guessing its not that much of a shock." the pink haired dragonslayer then told Makoto that its exciting since he never knows what sort of dragonslayers he might meet and fight.

Makoto could only smile at Natsu, since he did understand that it was exciting to fight another dragonslayer. In fact that very same excitement was being felt already by Makoto in that moment of fighting Makoto.

"Come on Makoto let's keep going." Makoto nodded in response igniting his fists once more.

The fight resumed with the two dragonslayers charging at each other: Natsu and Makoto exchange blows, their fists clashing as both of their flames roared on their fists.

"Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!"

"_Fallen Dragon's: Gauntlet_."

Makoto's flames then formed into a gauntlet which Makoto used to counter Natsu's own attack, the clash was so strong that the strikes caused both a small shockwave and gust of wind to be produced. After their initial clash the two dragonslayers then began to throw flurries of punches at each other that kept on colliding, the two then ended their burst of attacks with a kick to the side which again clashing and creating yet another gust of wind.

Jumping back the two were now breathing heavily, sweat dripping down their grinning faces. Natsu then gathered flames in both of his hands, and like missile launched himself towards Makoto. The younger mage had no time to react as the fire dragonslayer grabbed his face and released a large amount of flames out his hands, engulfing Makoto in the fire.

"Fire Dragon's: Grip Attack!"

Team Natsu was terrified upon seeing the embers eat their friend, they began to question Natsu's choice of attack but their attention was then grabbed by Junko who, along with Hina, had no concern at all about the scene in front of them.

"Makoto can take that much fire, look." she said to them before giving a tiny smile.

Turning their attention back at Makoto, team Natsu was at awe. Natsu had finished his attack, when the smoke created by the fire mage's attack had cleared they saw the fallen dragonslayer standing there unscathed whilst the area around him was burnt to charcoal.

"What?" Natsu then felt something on his stomach and found that Makoto had placed his hand on it.

"Its my turn Natsu." the younger male then ignited his hands and a large burst of black and white flames escaped his palm. Unlike Natsu's flames which flowed like wildfire, Makoto's was much more concentrated, spiraling and shaping itself like a dome.

"_Fallen Dragon's: Hell Palm!"_

However like Makoto, Natsu was not affected but rather than withstanding the attack, Natsu instead decided to consume the flames. Taking a long inhale, Makoto's flames began to gather into Natsu's mouth, and before Makoto knew it his entire attack had been eaten by the fire dragonslayer.

"Your flames taste good Makoto." Natsu complimented as he wiped the corner of his chin.

"Guess the fire dragonslayer, really can consume any flame." Makoto replied, scratching the back of his head while chuckling which made the pink haired mage grin.

"Why don't we wrap this up." Natsu suggested, which Makoto nodded to.

The two then jumped back a couple of feet away from each other, they separated their legs, slightly crouched and breathed in a large amount of air, making both of their cheeks and stomachs puff up.

"We might want to step back," Junko advised as she and the brown cat next to her moved further away from the two dragonslayers. Taking the blonde mage's advice, team Natsu joined her before they noticed that Junko now had all of her fingers touching, making a triangular shape, in the middle of her hands was a small orb of light.

"Light Make: Dome." she chanted before a golden dome covered everyone around her.

"Woah!" Happy mused as he looked around the dome, the rest of team Natsu were also impressed, especially Gray.

"You use Molding Magic as well?" Gray asked turning to the light mage.

"Yeah, but there's not a lot of people who uses Light Molding Magic, its probably as rare as dragonslaying magic." Junko explained with a sheepish smile.

"Fire Dragon's: Roar!"

"_Fallen Dragon's: Roar!_

Torrents of flames clashing caught the attention of the other mages, they watched in amazement as the two roars bashed at each other. Both dragonslayers then increased the power of their attacks, but Makoto's continued to grow stronger every second, his roar becoming more and ferocious, growing in size to the point that his flames started to consume Natsu's flames. Watching the fallen dragonslayer's roar the mages of Fairy Tail felt a shiver go down their spine, a sense of fear had washed over their very being, in front of them was a boy whose attack was even more dangerous than the beast it tries to emulate; Natsu himself felt it more than anyone else being the one who was going against the younger mage's flames.

"_It feels stronger than Igneel's roar." _Natsu thought in shock. Knowing his own flames won't be able to beat Makoto's, Natsu stopped his attack and rolled to the side allowing the younger mage's fire to bolt past him and burn the field for miles.

Makoto ceased his attack and Junko dismissed her dome, everyone then ran to the two dragonslayers and, like Natsu was already doing, turned to the direction of Makoto's roar. Team Natsu couldn't believe their eyes, the entire ground where the flames passed was now cracked and burnt, small amounts of fire still alive.

"You went too far again!" Junko scolded making every mage turn to team Makoto.

"Ahahaha, sorry." Makoto replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, but received a smack on said head by Junko.

"When are you ever gonna learn that your flames are too strong!" Junko reminded the luckster who looked at her with a guilty expression.

"Well its a good thing that the flames do heal the ground as well." Hina added trying to defend her male friend.

Junko sighed but she already knew there was no use in scolding Makoto because over the year they spent together, she realised Makoto had trouble holding back his powers, for reasons unknown to her.

"Woah, Makoto your so cool!" turning their heads: Makoto, Junko and Hina came face to face with team Natsu who were smiling at them.

Compliments flew to Makoto making him blush a deep crimson red colour, meanwhile Junko and Hina watched in amusement, grinning ear to ear at the sight of their friend becoming more and more embarrassed by the second.

_**To be continued ~**_

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Fallen Dragonslayer, any questions, reviews, comments and critiques are welcome. Questions will be addressed in the next chapter; since I found out I can only comment on a chapter a certain number of times and that's a bummer because so many people said so many great things and I wanted to thank everyone who commented on the prologue.**_

_**I only have a week and a half left of my summer vacation before I return to school, so in September forwards my chapter creation is going to be slower, so starting from the **__**next chapter all chapters will be consecutively released every end of every month.**_

_**Character profiles will also be released as of next chapter. The profiles will only highlight mainly the Danganronpa cast, but obviously team Natsu will most likely also have their profiles created.**_

_**Now some news about the story itself: this is my first time (in a long time) creating a story with an actual linear arc, because of how rusty I am in terms of things such as pacing I wanna warn you all that if the pacing is off especially in these early chapters or maybe even throughout the story; then I sincerely apologise, I must also say to you all that there will be no chapters (except this one) that is dedicated to daily life, from Ch 2 onwards all chapters will only consist of story content. So again, with the exception of this story all future chapters will only be the story itself and no daily life chapter will be published, now there daily life segments but no full chapters.**_

_**That's all from me I believe, so I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - To Arama

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Danganronpa does not belong to me, these two anime, manga and game all belong to their respective owners. All rights to the characters and settings belong to them. I only came up with the story.**_

_**Guest Question: ****Will the relationship of Makoto and Junko be similar to that of Natsu and Lucy?**_

_**Yes, in a way they are similar but I won't make them identical, I think Natsu's and Lucy's relationship is something I'll never be able to mimic because its literally a princess and a dragon (if the dragon was really kind and acts stupid most of the time) and I don't think Makoto and Junko can ever get to that sort of closeness in the same way. So in a way yes but mostly no is the short answer.**_

_**That's all for now, thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Later that night after the fight with Natsu and Makoto, the new members of Fairy Tail was in their rented apartment discussing some important information about their missing friends.

"There have been talk around Fiore about people who fits their description, but no solid evidence that it is them." Junko said placing down several newspaper articles.

"I have however managed to narrow down where their sightings were more apparent." Makoto informed, he then showed them a large map where several towns and cities have been crossed out. "It seems they have been seen in this town the most." the dragonslayer then circled a town named Arama.

"When did you have time to do this?!" Junko asked surprised, Makoto looked at her and shrugged, telling her that he was investigating on his own time or before he headed to bed.

Impressed with the young man Junko and Hina stared at him wide eyed while he continued to ruffle through the pieces of paper looking for any more information that can lead them to their missing friends. The group continued to search for more leads, but they found nothing else other than what Makoto has already told them.

Tired of rummaging through paper, Junko decided to take a bath, she lifted Hina off the table where she sat, then carried her to the bathroom, leaving their male friend in the living room to tidy up the paper they left scattered. Makoto merely stared at the bathroom with an annoyed look before sighing and proceeding to clean the room.

When Junko and Hina finished they found Makoto collapsed on the couch and the living room completely spotless. Junko then woke Makoto up to tell him that the bath was free, though tired Makoto dragged his body to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower while the two girls shared a cup of tea and some biscuits.

Minutes passed before Makoto walked out of the bathroom, now refreshed after his shower. The girls invited him for tea and biscuits but the dragonslayer declined it saying he wanted to go to bed.

"Ok well why don't you take your top off before you head to bed." Junko ordered.

"Eh how come? We did it just a couple of weeks ago." the young man complained, but Junko crossed her arms and huffed at him.

"Precisely its been a couple of weeks. Come on, you know that drill, off." sighing, Makoto complied and took his shirt off.

Underneath his shirt was not just skin and muscle however, there were also gold and black scales which were scattered all over Makoto's shoulders and on his sides. These scales would appear when Makoto uses his magic, it's a gradual growth and takes a couple of days or weeks before the scales manages to cover a large part of the boy's body. In order to combat these side effect, Junko has been using her magic in order to keep it at bay.

Being a mage that excels in support and defensive magic, Junko has learned many ways to help in combat without attacking at all, that includes: creating things that can bind an enemy or seal their magic for a short amount of time.

Junko then pointed to the couch and Makoto lay on it with his back exposed, on his back were more scales! Junko walked up to the dragonslayer and sat on his back; she first began to lightly ran her fingers along the scales, feeling the roughness of them but she was quickly stopped by Makoto who was lightly blushing.

"It tickles." he said in a quiet voice.

"Oh sorry." Junko stopped her touching and formed a triangle with her hands, "Light Make: Seal." light magic then began to envelop Junko's hands like gloves, once her hands were fully covered she then placed them on Makoto's back allowing the magic to flow into Makoto.

Slowly the scales began to disappear. Junko scolded the boy for not letting her help him sooner since the scales was now nearly fully covering half of Makoto's back. Makoto then argued back saying it wasn't as though the scales were dangerous so there was no reason to always keep a track of it; Junko was not taking that as an answer though, there may have been a chance it wasn't dangerous, but there could also be a chance it was dangerous and she wasn't going to risk that. She wished Makoto would also be more cautious about the scales yet he never thought anything of them, his concern was always finding their missing friends.

"Do you still get nightmares Makoto?" Junko asked worried, there was a moment of silence before she heard a soft hum escape his lips.

"Sometimes… Its not as bad as it was a year ago. I don't have to watch their executions over and over anymore." He said morbidly, "That bear on the other hand… his damn face still appears." Junko could hear the anger in his voice when he talked about the bear, venom lacing every word he said.

"We'll find them Makoto, we'll find them."

* * *

Elsewhere in a dark room in a ruined fortress, two hooded cloaked figures stood in front of a large black crystal.

"Is everything prepared?" a voice of a young male asked, the tips of his blonde hair barely showing underneath the hood he had on.

"Yes, he should be waking up any time soon." another voice answered, this time a girl's.

Suddenly within the crystal a red eye suddenly glowed, followed by a laughter that sounded childish yet evil. The laugh echoed throughout the ruins and sent chills to the nearby animals causing them to run into the forest to get away from the laugh.

What was the laugh? Well, apart from the two cloaked figures, its not like anyone else can hear it. But it went like…

"Upupupupu."

* * *

Time continued to pass for Makoto and the others, they've been in Fairy Tail for a year and a half now; Makoto still had not given up on his search and everyday he would use every method he knew of looking for missing people to scavenge as much information as he could. Yet he always just had rumours and false leads to go on; because of the lack of proper leads, there were times when Makoto thought that the others may not even be in Fiore. However Makoto Naegi was a hopeful person, so despite the fact he could not find them at that moment, didn't mean he would never see them again, he clung unto that idea and it always served as his motivation.

In Fairy Tail people have also begun to change, mostly regarding the members that were women in Team Natsu. For some odd reason some have begun to hang around Makoto a lot, and its not the let's form a team type of getting close, but instead the girls have been asking the young man to join them for dinner or a walk around Magnolia. Makoto's team members knew what had happened, the girls had gotten a small crush on the young dragonslayer, for some time it was amusing to watch Makoto being the center of these girls' attention but after a couple of weeks of viewing the scene of Makoto running around with other girls, somewhat made Junko and Hina (mainly Junko), felt neglected.

Just the other day Erza, Lucy and Wendy all asked Makoto to join them on a small picnic, being the kind, aloof boy that he is, Makoto accepted the offer immediately. It seemed innocent enough, until Makoto came home late with the reason that the girls kept dragging him everywhere to hang out. Junko wanted to complain but knew that the boy was not the person to vent to, and she couldn't just go to the other women either or else they would misunderstand and think she too had feelings for Makoto and was just jealous. In the end all Junko could do was patiently wait for Makoto to come to them instead so that they can either do a job or go home.

Now Junko does not have ill will towards the female members of team Natsu, but she knew that Makoto would rather spend his time looking for their missing companions instead of going on picnics and walks. Luckily for her though, even Makoto himself thought that the girls were taking too much of his time and not long after he began to decline their invitation, telling them he and his team will be taking on a job. This seemed to work as Makoto was receiving less invitations after his refusals, most of his requests came from male members who wanted to spar with him, which unlike a walk or picnic, took merely minutes because once Makoto had shown off his strength the guys would usually stop after one round.

By the time winter had arrived, Makoto had managed to enforce his deduction that his friends may be at the town of Arama. Sure that they would be there, Makoto went to the guild's job board and looked for any missions that may send them to Arama. Makarov, Junko and Mira all questioned why Makoto needed a job to go there, he could just travel there normally without the need of a job, but the boy argued that the town was very strict with their security and only allows mages into the town if they've taken up a job that concerns Arama.

"There doesn't seem to be any jobs regarding Arama." Makoto whined as he slumped on the bar counter.

"Well it not like they'll suddenly need a mage's guild to go to their place. We'll just have to be patient." Hina said authoritatively.

"Hey Makoto." turning at the call of his name, Makoto saw Natsu walking up to him and the others waving what seemed to be a job flier.

"Natsu. What's that?" Natsu showed the flier to Makoto, upon laying his eyes on the piece of paper Makoto's eyes immediately widened, he then snatched the paper out of Natsu's hand and scanned it, his fellow guild members also leaning over to check the flier themselves.

On the flier it said:

**WANTED: Demonic Bear loose in the town of Arama.**

**REWARD: 200,000 Jewels**

"A job for Arama!" Junko said surprised.

"Yeah, me and Lucy saw it earlier, we were gonna do the job until I overheard you talking about going there." Natsu explained joyfully.

"Can we join you guys? We don't need the reward, just going to Arama will be enough." the rest of team Natsu joined the conversation and heard that Makoto seemed very eager to go to Arama.

"Are you sure about not getting the reward? Its not fair on you guys to help us but not get rewarded. Plus I'm pretty sure you have to get paid." Lucy voiced but Makoto shook his head explaining the job is theirs and they technically are just tagging along.

"Makoto is right, the reward is not our concern. Our main objective is heading to Arama!" Hina clarified and although team Natsu was unsure about this they decided to accept it as it is.

"Great, besides you guys need all the jewels you can get. Isn't Lucy behind on rent?" Junko teased causing the blonde mage of blush a crimson red before throwing a rant at Junko.

* * *

Makoto and his team quickly headed home first to pack their necessities, they then headed to the train station where they met up with team Natsu.

The two teams engaged in conversation while they waited for the train to arrive. When the train did arrive the two male dragonslayers suddenly tensed the instant they took their seats, Natsu then asked Wendy to cast a spell on him and she complied, casting a spell named 'Troia'.

"Makoto why don't I cast it on you too. This way you won't get motion sickness." Wendy appealed with a bright smile.

"That'll help a lot, thanks Wendy." Makoto replied with his own bright smile causing the young girl to lightly blush. She casted the spell once again and afterwards everyone relaxed to enjoy the ride.

Well… nearly everyone.

Despite Wendy's spell had been cast on him, Makoto still ended up with motion sickness, the one greatest weakness of any dragonslayer. Confused team Natsu began to wonder why Makoto was not affected by 'Troia' even though it worked on Natsu just fine, they asked the young blue haired mage if she casted the spell wrong but Wendy defended herself saying she enchanted Makoto just the same as she did to Natsu.

"Wendy's spell did work." Makoto choked out, his face blue. "I'm not as sick as I usually am on trains or boats." Makoto said weakly, he then began to gag before throwing himself on the window and threw up .

"Its not as bad? It looks pretty bad to me." Gray said crossing his arms.

"Normally Makoto would look like a corpse in a train but today he's only getting regular motion sickness, so in a way the spell did work." Junko clarified.

Wendy tried to cast Troia on Makoto again but it served to be futile as the spell no longer affected him. For the rest of the ride Makoto had to hang on the window suffering with the only way he could relax was when the train had to make a stop at a station for a couple of minutes.

After a long and harrowing journey for Makoto, the group finally arrived in Arama… or at least the station closest to it.

"There's still seems to be quite a trek before we actually arrive at Arama." Erza informed, the red haired mage then turned to her party and saw that most of them were surrounding Makoto who was still quite pale.

"Should we get a hotel for you?" Lucy asked concerned but the young boy declined her offer, deeming it not necessary.

"I'll be fine in the next 5 minutes so let's start walking, with luck we might get there before sundown." from the corner Makoto, with his enhanced hearing, could've sworn he heard Hina snicker at the mention of the word 'luck'.

"Are you sure man, you look about as pale as Lucy everytime her rent comes." Natsu remarked which irritated Lucy.

"Will you guys lay off with my rent!" the female complained which made the others laugh at her.

Makoto quickly recovered from his motion sickness, so the group pressed forwards to Arama. From Erza told them, the town of Arama is found pass a thick forested area which is apparently home to an assortment of beasts. Traversing the forest didn't seem to be a difficult task for the Fairy Tail mages, they moved through the trees with relative ease; only encountering the occasional monkey that would try to steal something; luckily Makoto and Natsu managed to catch the rascals before they could escape with anything valuable. The group continued their journey, until they reached a river that ran across the entire forest, according to their map that meant that they had reached the halfway point, which came as a relief to mostly the women of the group as they were already walking for hours and the sun was now beginning to set.

"At this rate we may need to camp once we get out." Makoto said looking at the map himself to see how much they still had to cover.

"You're right, let's all keep moving so that we won't have to walk in the dark." Erza commanded.

"Like light's gonna be a problem we got flame breath over there to act as our torch." Gray said as he pointed to the fire dragonslayer which ended up initiating a brawl between the two, though Erza silenced the two immediately.

Everyone looked around the area for any way to cross, from the skies Happy found a bunch of stepping stones that seemed stable enough to hop on and use as a bridge. One by one the mages began to hop like rabbits onto the rocks. There was one time when Wendy nearly slipped but Makoto quickly caught her causing the younger girl to blush, this obviously did not sit well with the other women who tried to hide their jealousy, though Junko and Hina were not jealous; rather their thoughts all concluded that it was his 'luck' that had caused that happy little accident to occur.

"I thought his bad luck happened only to him." Junko whispered to the hovering feline next to her.

"I thought so as well, but apparently it evolves." Hina answered.

Everyone got across safely except Junko who was still making her way to the other side, unlike the others Junko was struggling to get from one stone to another due to her fear of slipping into the river. Wanting to help Hina took Junko by her hood and began to hover the girl to the other side. Things were going well until the water behind the unexpectedly rose and four massive serpents appeared, their heads alternating from black and white. Without hesitation Hina began to quickly fly to the others but one of the heads charged straight for them, forcing Hina to change her direction and flew upwards to avoid the tackle. The other heads quickly joined in, each trying to bite the two that was on the air.

"Hina, Junko!" Makoto and the others quickly went into action, Makoto and Natsu both ignited their fists then threw several punches at the snakes but their attacks didn't do any form of damage.

Then using his Ice Molding Magic, Gray created a sword made of ice, he swung at one of the heads but upon contact the blade merely broke in half.

Meanwhile Erza's armour began to glow. Erza's magic which is known as Requip allows her to change her armour and weapon to suit the situation. When the glow disappeared, Erza's armour was now adorned in silver plating, the top of her armour mostly exposed with only a breastplate as a source of cover, the bottom however had a long skirt that was covered in silver feathers, on her back were two wings which were made of metal. Erza held two swords each in her head, but they were several more blades levitating behind her, she launched the swords in an omnidirectional attack, unfortunately for her the blades bounced off of the serpents' scales.

"Not even Erza's blades can cut through." Wnedy's white cat companion Carla said in horror.

"Damn those scales are hard!" Gray cursed, preparing another attack.

Makoto and Natsu landed back on the shore, the others asked them if they managed to hurt the giant reptiles but they both had the same problem with the scales. Everyone began to ponder ways to defeat the monster, though anything they come up with was easier said than done because of the monsters' impenetrable defence. Makoto thought hard, he soon finally came up with something so he called the others to quickly tell them of his plan.

"You guys do you think you can hold that thing in place?" Makoto asked.

"I probably can with my ice." Gray answered and Makoto gave him a nod.

Makoto then went into all fours like he was going to start running, he ignited the soles of his feet, concentrating the flames before bursting them in order to propel himself towards the serpents.

"Gray freeze them now!" Makoto shouted airborne.

Gray released his ice on the river, which quickly travelled up the serpents' body encasing them in a cocoon of ice. Before he could make contact with one of the snakes, Makoto adjusted his direction by flipping over and launched himself upwards this time; the fallen dragonslayer then passed his companions, taking everyone by surprise.

"Junko!" upon hearing her name, Junko immediately began to cast something.

"Light Make: Lens!" she pointed her open pal to Makoto and four lenses made of light formed in front of him in the direction of the serpents.

"_Fallen Dragon's: Roar!" _launching flames through the lenses proved to be a huge boost in power, as each time Makoto's fire went through a lens, the attack grew in size. When it passed the final lens, Makoto's attack was now large enough to cover the entirety of the serpents, the sheer power of the enhanced blast was enough to fully incinerate the beasts off of their necks, leaving nothing but stumps behind.

After watching the display of destruction that the two newest members of Fairy Tail did to the monsters, team Natsu was in awe. They've seen many types of magic that people would say was powerful, they've even seen actual dragons fight before! But nothing compared to the power of the fallen dragonslayer had, they could not compare it to any other magic they have encountered before, it was on its own league.

The group quickly tried to make their way out of the forest, but luck was no longer on their side, whereas before they were moving in sonic speed, following their encounter with the giant serpents they moved at a snail's pace. Why? Well it could be due to the growing encounters they had with monsters, for some reason the parts of the forest beyond the river was teeming with both fauna and flora that were carnivorous as well as deadly.

By the time they managed to escape the forest of monsters it was already dusk, the mages were tired to move another step so they opted to set up camp for the night in order to give themselves what they would consider a well earned break.

However it was not all for naught, since in the horizon away from the forest was the village of Arama. It was close enough for them to catch a glimpse of it, but was still too far from them that the village was just mere speck in the distance.

"Well there it is, but we're in no shape to move." Happy said as he and Natsu looked at Arama.

"Yeah no kidding, my legs have given out." Lucy whined.

"Let us get some rest tomorrow we set forth to Arama!" Erza ordered enthusiastically, to which everyone replied by giving her an equally enthusiastic cheer of agreement

Next stop was the village of Arama.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

_**Ok I hope you all enjoyed the chapter again: opinions, criticisms and reviews are very welcome so don't be shy to express your views on the story.**_

_**Now for some, dose of ANs:**_

_**First things first, thank you all so much for tuning in once more to Fallen Dragonslayer, I have a fair bit to say but first I must express how grateful I am for the amount of people of who have enjoyed the first chapter I was really happy to read that people wanted me to continue. Its always nice to read those things, brings a smile to my face.**_

_**Now, speaking of the first chapter, I would say overall it was positive for the most part; however there were also those who had mixed feelings, it was understandable. The reason for the mixed feelings or hatred of the first chapter is the power scaling and I want to address it just so I can give you guys an insight and hopefully relieve you of any worries. Makoto was purposely strong, I wrote him like that for a **_**_reason and I won't spoil everything but to ensure you all, I will give you all this:_**

_**Makoto's magic is not what it seems to be. You can probably guess a lot from that already.**_

_**I know it looks like I just wrote Makoto to be super OP for no reason, and initially that was the case until everyone made light at how much I've exaggerated. Its not fun to read a character that's over the top and I know that, that's why I came up with a way to fix that. Its not the perfect solution, not everyone may agree or if no one agrees then right now, I am sorry. However I could not come up with anything else without ruining the entire story, if my solution does not work then I am really really sorry.**_

_**Another thing I must apologise is the pacing of the story: it is a bit rushed, I'll see what I can do to make sure its not too rushed but reading back at my own work I get the feeling that I rushed these early chapters.**_

_**Ok so we got some negatives which is fine, it can be fixed. However in the instance it won't be fixed by the time I finish the first half then I will postpone the story. **__**I won't delete it, you can all still access it in my account; but I'll stop posting chapters and re-create it from scratch and try again in the future.**_

_**Its not happening right now, I'll see what I feel about the first half then I'll come up with a decision. But also I will also account for what you guys will think by then.**_

_**That's my rant finished, next chapter will be released in a weeks time and don't worry it probably won't have this massive AN. **_

_**Thank you all so much for reading and remember don't be shy to express your thoughts I do read them and take them in, I will answer questions posted for in chapter in the next chapter.**_

_**See you all :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Arama

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Danganronpa does not belong to me, these two anime, manga and game all belong to their respective owners. All rights to the characters and settings belong to them. I only came up with the story.**_

_**Another note from me which I forgot to add in the last chapter: this story takes place after the Grand Magic Games and before Tartaros. So certain characters such as Grey and Wendy won't have their newly acquired abilities after the arc ended. I chose this time period because currently in the anime Alavarez arc is still ongoing and since it is a year after Fairy Tail disbanded I couldn't insert it after Tartaros. I could've used the gap after the Alvarez arc and the new arc that's ongoing but I don't want to use plot points that anime only fans don't know yet. Though I doubt it will matter much in the story.**_

_**If there are any concerns don't be afraid to message me or drop comment and I'll try my best to answer it.**_

* * *

When dawn arrived the mages of Fairy Tail packed their things and headed for their destination once more. Unlike their expedition through the forest, the path to Arama was a peaceful meadow. Team Natsu was in front all happily chatting away while team Naegi was lagging behind watching their seniors.

"They sure are a happy bunch aren't they?" Junko commented.

"Yeah." Makoto replied with a small smile while Hina nodded in agreement.

"Hey you guys." Natsu called earning the attention of team Naegi. "Have you all faced something like that giant snake before?" the pink haired mage asked, the newer members shook their head informing him that it was a new encounter for them as well.

"That snake sure was tough though." Grey chimed in.

"Yeah, if the beast we are going to face in Arama is as strong as the one in the forest then best we stay vigilant." Erza advised to which her fellow mages all nodded in agreement.

They soon arrived in front of the town of Arama, where two guards were standing in front of the entrance. After confirming that they are mages of Fairy Tail the guards had allowed them to enter the town but as they entered the town, Wendy heard the guards murmur something to each other.

"Do you think they'll figure out why mayor and his family are acting weird?"

"Well they're here for some bear so it has to be that bear."

Wendy kept a mental note of what she heard before she decided to continue walking into the town.

During their trip down the town's road they were suddenly greeted by the sound of trumpets and drums. Coming from within the town was a procession of what seemed to be soldiers all playing an instrument with some dancers in front of them; behind the soldiers was a float with three people sitting on top of it, two adults and three children. They were all waving at the people and in return the crowd around them was also waving back.

"Who are those?" Natsu asked.

"Those must be the mayor and his family." Wendy answered making everyone turn to ask her how she knew.

"I heard from the guards earlier. They said that apparently they've been acting weird." the young girl informed her friends.

Watching the family the group saw that they did look drained of energy, their eyes were droopy and had bags underneath them. Furthermore the family looked emotionally beaten as well, a look of hopelessness painted on all their faces. When the family got closer to the group, Makoto's eyes slowly widened in horror; on one of the children's lap, sat a black and white teddy bear with a red lighting bolt eye. Seeing that harmless toy sent chills down Makoto's spine, turning him pale as memories of a certain school flashed in his mind.

Afterwards, the mages of Fairy Tail made their way into a cafe where they began to discuss the mission, during their discussion the mages took notice of the young male dragonslayer's face, not only that but he's been silent throughout the discussion.

"Makoto." Erza called gaining the attention of the young man.

"Yeah? Sorry I was dozing off." he asked lost but tried to hide it with a forced laugh.

"Are you ok man?" Natsu asked looking at him concerned just as everyone else was.

"You've been spacing out for a while now." Lucy added.

Makoto didn't know how to answer so he dropped his gaze and attempted to calm down his nerves by taking deep breaths. When he felt he was composed he looked at his teammates and told them that he wants to tell team Natsu about their past, at first Junko and Hina were unsure so they asked Makoto if he was truly okay with telling their seniors about them. Makoto told the two that if they wanted to find their friends or if that if his hunch was correct about the so called 'demon bear' then it was best that team Natsu should know about their past.

With that, Makoto began to explain about his and his teammates' world, about how they were not from Fiore; the game of despair they were forced to participate in and that they are looking for their missing friends, as well as stop Monokuma who plans to bring despair into Fiore and the rest of the world. Makoto also confessed that he was not even a full fledged dragonslayer, he articulated how his powers were not trained but was given to him by the two dragons Luna and Solei, the angel and devil dragons, in fact he even disclosed to them that he had doubts over his own abilities; for him someone like Natsu may be more appropriate but being the one who had more experience than him, yet he did not want to put all the burden on the fire dragonslayer so he worked for a year and a half learning every inch of his magic, everything he could do to push himself utmost limits.

Once his tale ended Makoto looked at the others and saw them all with blank faces, none of them saying a word. Trying to play it off, Makoto then began to dismiss the story saying how it sounds too far-fetched to be true therefore they should ignore it before he exploded into a series of nervous laughter with small beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"It doesn't sound too far off." Natsu said stopping the fallen dragonslaying from laughing.

"We've been to other worlds before so hearing that someone came to Fiore from another world isn't so odd to us." Grey added with a smug smile.

"We've seen dragons even appear from another timeline." Lucy confessed with a terrified smile, after her was Happy who gave his signature 'Aye' as if to say she's saying the truth.

"One of our members before, was a person from another world. We do not think that just because your story may seem far-fetched means it is not true." Erza said with a smile.

Team Naegi were in shock with how well they were taking the news, but was relieved to know that their fellow guild mates believed them. However their time to savour the relief was cut short when everyone began to ask how they gained their magic, and why Hina was a cat or what they confirmed she was, which was something known as an Exceed.

Makoto retold briefly how his powers were given to him by the two dragons, while Hina told them she just woke as an Exceed.

"Well I've been in Fiore for at least 4 or 5 years now, so I learned magic the traditional way. Granted I don't know a lot of attack magic since I worked on a farm, most of the things I learned were more for the sake of helping the farmers. It was only when I decided to go join a guild that I began to study how to fight, but ever since meeting Makoto I focused my learning on supporting him." Junko explained, slightly blushing at the end since she figured that it seemed like she changed her studies for the sake of the boy she met.

"So those lenses were-?" Lucy began

"A technique I learned to enhance Makoto's power." Junko ended.

"As if Makoto needs a power boost, he's pretty strong already." Gray remarked which made everyone laugh at how true it was.

* * *

Makoto then afterwards told them how he found Monokuma or rather his teddy bear body on one of the mayor's children. Of course the brown haired boy wasn't too sure so he jokingly tossed the idea of sneaking into the mayor's home to see whether it was truly Monokuma that he saw or if his mind was just playing tricks on him. What he didn't expect, however, was that most of team Natsu actually taking the idea seriously and actually thinking that Makoto was going to sneak into the mayor's home.

Not finding it in him to tell the others that he was joking, Makoto found himself actually having to go through with his 'plan.' So there he was behind the mayor's mansion home with: Natsu, Junko, Lucy, Happy and Hina, sneaking around trying to find a way to enter the house. They found a window which was conveniently unlocked and crawled in, when they were finally inside the house everyone noticed that Natsu had his scarf wrapped around his head while making several hand signs.

"What's he doing?" Junko asked through whisper.

"He often does this whenever we have to do stealth, he basically plays a ninja, just without the stealth." Lucy answered a cartoonish bead of sweat dripping from her head.

"But then what's a ninja that's not stealthy?" Hina interjected quietly.

"Natsu" Lucy deadpanned.

Sneaking through the empty halls, the mages peeked through every room hoping to find the children's room. Yes, in their heads it seemed creepy that they were trying to look for children in the dead of the night, so in order to not sound as creepy they kept telling themselves they were there for Monokuma.

Meanwhile, outside of the mansion the rest of team Natsu stood outside loitering just in case something happens inside and they are required for backup. Apart from that, the four that were outside had nothing better to do than stand around and wait for something to happen.

Makoto and the others continued to scour the entire mansion but there was no sign of Monokuma on any of the rooms, even the children's room was also well hidden within the home.

Or so it seemed…

Everyone seemed to notice it, everywhere they went they had the feeling of just going around in circles. No matter where they went they found themselves being in the exact same spot they started. Natsu was the first to realise that something was happening to him when he somehow managed to catch the scent of something in the house, it was a specific scent.

The scent of death.

"Show yourself!" Natsu demanded, screaming into space.

Walls and the floor around Natsu then began to turn into waves, slight panic washed over Natsu causing him to dart his head around him alert that something may attack him. When the movement of his surroundings had ceased, the pink haired mage felt a presence, turning his head behind him, Natsu came face to face with the mayor who stared at him with tired bulging eyes.

Happy and Lucy, who separated from Natsu to carry more ground, were also struck with the weird phenomena in a separate hall, but in front of them were the mayor's children instead. However like their father they too had tired bulging eyes.

Finally team Naegi who stuck together was in the lobby when they were struck with the phenomena, when it had ended nothing had changed: The lobby was still the same and even when they panned the entire area there was no one new with them. At first they thought maybe they were in the clear but their relief soon turned to dread when they heard a laugh that sent chills down their spines.

"Upupupupu."

"Upupupupu."

"Upupupupu."

Looping like a broken record, the sinister laugh echoed around the lobby. Beads of sweat began to drip off the three's faces, their eyes glued to the floor.

"Look who have here~ look up you three." a shrill voice ordered.

Shakily obeying the three looked up only to see a large bright red, lighting bolt shaped eye gazing down on them.

"Well if it isn't Naegi boy; and look who's with him, the idiot I tricked some time ago and judging from that brown fur and blue eyes, that cat there must be that gluttonous swimmer." the eye mocked.

"Monokuma." Naegi uttered still somewhat petrified by the encounter,

"Hmm, well of course it is. Who else could it be? Clearly no one from Hope's Peak since everyone is you know… dead!" hearing that made Hina's anger surge. She screamed at Monokuma's eye, pinning the blame for their friends' death on him.

"I killed them? Me? No no no, I didn't kill them. You all did, you're the ones who sent them to their deaths." Monokuma replied his mocking tone not dropping once.

"You forced us them to kill others and told us that if we didn't find the culprit then we'd be all killed!" Makoto shouted in frustration.

"Yes! But if you were all truly friends then wouldn't that mean you'd all go down together? Yet, that didn't happen because you all wanted to survive and your instincts put your own safety above anyone else's." they didn't want to admit it, but Hina and Makoto knew that deep down they had those feelings stored.

While Makoto and his team were conversing with Monokuma, Natsu and Lucy were dealing with the mayor and his family. It wasn't difficult to repel the family as they were moving like mindless zombies.

Flailing his arms wildly the mayor charged at Natsu, his attacks had little power and were slow enough that all Natsu had to do to defeat the mayor was get behind him and hit the man on the back of his neck strong enough to knock the mayor unconscious. Meanwhile Lucy and Happy weren't as lucky, since she was not as physically strong as her friend Lucy had more trouble suppressing the mayor's children, instead she opted to use magic on them instead.

Lucy pulled out a golden key with a pink symbol stamped on the bow of the key, the symbol on the bow looks like it resembles the letters 'm' and 'j' interconnected into each other.

"Open: Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" the key in Lucy's hand then began to glow before a pink haired girl wearing a maid outfit appeared out of thin air.

This was Virgo a celestial spirit that has formed a contract with Lucy who is a celestial mage. She is a polite mannered girl that is loyal to Lucy, however she is also a huge masochist often asking Lucy to give her 'punishments' as a form of reward. Despite that Virgo is a spirit that has often helped Lucy in many of her challenges.

"Hello princess, how may I be of service to you today?" the maid asked with a polite bow.

"Virgo, can you deal with those kids? They're not dangerous so don't hurt them." Lucy ordered pointing at the charging children. Eyeing the mindless kids Virgo bowed once more to her master before swiftly knocking each child out in the same was Natsu did before returning to Lucy's side.

"They have been taken care of princess." Virgo informed, Lucy thanked her and was about to let her go, but she was cut off by the maid.

"Will I receive any punishment for my actions?" not even surprised Lucy just sighed and told the maid that she will not give any form of punishment for doing a good job, but Virgo broke her composed nature and began to tell Lucy that for her a punishment from Lucy is essentially a reward in itself. Still, the blonde mage refused, so knowing there was no way she could convince her master Virgo began to glow before disappearing into thin air.

"Why don't you just give her what she wants Lucy?" Happy innocently asked.

"Why would I give my spirits punishments for doing a good job?!" Lucy rebuked.

Returning to team Naegi, the three still have not moved from their place but Monokuma seemed to have noticed that the mayor and his children have been defeated. Chuckling the giant eye congratulated the young mages for having competent friends.

"We've gotten strong as well. Makoto is going to beat you!" Hina declared and hearing that got Monokuma's attention.

"Naegi boy? I doubt it considering that he needed little miss detective to help him with everything. Only thing Naegi boy has done is point out who the culprit was. Be honest you're nothing on your own Naegi." Makoto stayed silent as to not give Monokuma what he wanted which was a reaction to his taunting.

"If you really can beat me then why don't you come find me then? I'll be waiting in the ruins near this town. Don't be late~"

"Wait Monokuma!" Naegi spoke up abruptly.

"Hmm?"

"Are the other with you?" Makoto asked slightly dreading the answer.

"Well who knows." with that Monokuma disappeared while laughing sinisterly.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy soon met up with team Naegi, they saw that they all looked a bit shaken, so not taking a second longer they all exited the mayor's home and headed for the inn with the rest of team Natsu to rest for the night.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading I hope you all enjoyed, as usual don't be afraid to drop a review, criticism or comment.**_

_**No massive AN this time, I just wanna thank everyone for the positive reception of chapter 2 the next two or three chapters at the end of the next month will mark the end of the first half of the story and its there that I will make my final decision to either continue or postpone the story to improve on it. Apart from that I don't think I have anything else to add if I do I'll add it in the next chapter.**_

_**So once again thank you for reading and I will see you all next month or so :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Four Horsemen

Morning soon came and Makoto had barely received any sleep, his mind was too occupied with Monokuma; especially whether the despair loving bear had his friends or not. After all the reason why he came to Arama in the first place was to find his missing friends; if they were with Monokuma then who knows what could have happened to them. He was just hoping they were alright.

When the mages of Fairy Tail met up, Lucy explained the events of the night prior then Junko told them about ruins where Monokuma can be found.

"Alright then, let's go find this guy and beat his dragon butt." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"You guys don't need to come with us." Junko said waving her hands.

"Nonsense, you guys will need all the help you can get." Natsu replied with agreeing nods from the rest of team Natsu.

Junko turned to Makoto who has been silent throughout the conversation, she knew that he was probably thinking about their missing classmates.

"You guys still have that job don't you? Why don't you go and investigate it since the demon bear must be Monokuma." Junko said to team Natsu.

Team Natsu knew that it was so that she can talk with Makoto, but she had a point they came for a job and if that job was about Monokuma then they'll most likely not get a reward. Still, it's better to check than not just in case they are rewarded.

Once team Natsu was gone Junko brought Makoto back to their room where they stayed for the night and began to talk to him about Monokuma. During their conversation Makoto admitted that he was nervous and slightly terrified at meeting Monokuma again, he had hoped that maybe what Luna and Solei told him was false, only because he actually didn't want to fight, because he was afraid. Surviving a killing game was one thing but actually fighting is another and this wasn't just any old thug he has been fighting in his jobs, this was a dragon, a being that was deemed too dangerous that they had to seal him away and still escaped!

"What if I'm not ready?" Makoto asked no one in particular.

"You'll be fine me and Hina will be with you, plus your magic is powerful we've seen that." Junko assured, it had a tiny effect but not enough to fully pep the young man back up to full spirits.

"Come on where's the Makoto Naegi I met in Hope's Peak?!" Hina suddenly interjected causing the two to turn to her.

"Although I understand that you must be scared, but since did you fall to despair so easily?! Look at you, where's your optimistic nature gone? You were never one to let Monokuma get under your skin, you always smiled even when things looked like it will end badly for us. It was because of you everyone had hope when Monokuma showed us the world was full of despair. When everyone was about to give up, you brought us back up, so now do it to yourself!" the two could hear the annoyance in her voice but they also could make out the concern hidden within.

Upon hearing Hina's words Makoto slapped the sides of his face turning his cheeks blistering red, "That hurts!" the boy screamed in pain, but a smile promptly appeared on the boy's face.

"Ok! Let's go and meet that bear." Makoto exclaimed which made his teammates smile in relief.

"You sure about this?" Junko asked still worried.

"Honestly, I'm still afraid, but staying here won't help us find the others. So if its for them I'll push through any obstacle in my way, even if I am scared to the bone." Makoto declared with determination evident in his voice.

With satisfied nods from the two females, the group packed their stuff and headed out to meet with team Natsu, then from there its off to the ruins and the dragon of despair.

* * *

Over at the ruins near Arama, four cloaked people gathered in front of a huge red lacrima, kneeling and bowing their heads. Inside of the lacrima was Monokuma himself.

"It seems Naegi boy has gotten some friends. Be prepared all of you for I am certain they will come here." Monokuma said.

"Do not fret my lord we will do everything in our power to stop them." A male cloaked person assured. Yet this answer didn't seem to satisfy Monokuma as he grumbled like a child.

"You say that, but none of you have actually gotten used to those bodies yet. So still be cautious…. however if you all were to die then I have no qualms there either, it'll be entertaining." Monokuma sickeningly jested.

* * *

Back at Arama, team Naegi and Natsu has rendezvoused. The girls of team Natsu has noticed that Makoto was now back to his old happy self, and of course this made them relieved to see that he was ok.

"Yo, so you all are going to those ruins?" team Naegi nodded at Natsu's question. Team Naegi then told the others they don't need to go with them since its their own personal quest, but Natsu and the others told them that they'll need all the hope they can get.

Team Naegi knew there was no use in arguing with the more experienced mages, so with a sigh the younger mages just shrugged their shoulders and smiled at their seniors.

On the way to the ruins, Team Natsu told Naegi and his team that they did get paid when they ran to the mayor who thank them for freeing them from Monokuma's possession. Apparently they were still aware of what was happening around them, they just couldn't control their body. All in all, team Natsu got lucky that the mayor had remembered or else they would have gone home empty handed, and that meant Lucy couldn't pay her rent for the month.

It wasn't a long distance from Arama to the ruins; it only took them at least an hour of walking before they saw the stone buildings that had crumbled to the ground.

The ruins was a massive town: many buildings were partly buried due to how old the area was; apart from the cathedral located at the very back of the town. It was still intact, with only shattered windows and a few chips here and there.

Knowing that was the most likely place to be a base, everyone made their way to the cathedral but not even after one step, a blast hit the ground in front of them creating a cloud of debris.

"It seems lord Monochrome was correct. They have come."

"You dared to question our lord, Mycra?"

"Enough Emora! Let us dispose of the humans."

When the dust cloud had disappeared, it revealed four cloaked people in front of the Fairy Tail mages, immediately everyone readied themselves for a fight.

Erza then asked who they were and one of the cloaked people introduced themselves as the four horsemen of Monochrome: the strongest and most loyal followers of the dragon of despair. Each one of them then took their hoods off revealing their faces and upon laying his eyes on them, Makoto's looked on in horror when it was revealed to him that the four horsemen were… his missing friends.

They were all there: the blonde haired, egotistical Byakuya Togami, the Togami obsessed and socially awkward girl named Toko Fukawa; the older looking Yasuhiro Hagakure and the ever so mysterious, iron masked Kyoko Kirigiri. Everyone team Naegi was looking for was right in front of them and working for Monokuma.

Makoto was shaken to the core by the revelation, he stared at the four hoping that it was all a joke. However, their faces showed no falsehood, they had truly become Monokuma's followers.

"Everyone…have you all really-?" Makoto began with a shaky voice. Realising who he was, one of the horsemen, who took the body of Byakuya Togami answered the luckster's question.

"You must be Makoto Naegi...We are not those humans you speak of. We are dragons whose souls have been transferred to these flesh cocoons as per our leader's , where are my manners? I am Skardigor the dragon of blades."

The horseman who then took Yasuhiro's body then introduced himself next, "As for me, I'm the mighty Mycra! The dragon of force, you puny humans are dead for coming here! I'll crush you under my feet." the dragon taunted with a maniacal laugh.

"How horrid Mycra, no finesse at all." Mycra then glared at his fellow horseman, this horseman took possession of Toko Fukawa; ironically unlike the actual Fukawa, she oozed with confidence. "Allow me, I am Emora. The dragon of illusions, surrender now and I will make you all my personal pets. I assure you all will be treated fairly."

"Like hell we will!" Natsu snapped earning a frown from the dragon.

"A pity."

"Introduce yourself, Irana." Skardigor commanded turning his head to the final dragon who was in Kyoko Kirigiri's body.

"I am Irana, the dragon of negation" she said monotonously, much like the actual Kirgiri.

"What that's all?! You're boring Irana."

"Could you not have added a little bit more my dear? Something to frighten the humans."

"There is no need to tell frivolous information to the enemy."

Hearing her monotonous voice was bittersweet to Makoto and Asahina, even though they were just informed that she was not their friend, the resemblance that was there was far too close for them to think that it was a different person.

"Enough chat. We must get rid of all of them for lord Monochrome." Skardigor said, then all of the horsemen went into a battle position followed closely by the mages who now had their guards up.

The horsemen then charged straight for Makoto, but team Natsu managed to intercept their attack sending them back. Erza then told her juniors to advance forward to the cathedral while they handle the horsemen; hesitant, team Naegi protested but they were told that they shouldn't get worried because as soon as their fights were over they'll rush to aid them. Junko quickly grabbed Makoto's wrist and ran to the direction of the cathedral, the horsemen tried to prevent them from advancing but their attention was diverted when team Natsu attacked them in order to protect their fellow mages.

As team Naegi got further and further away, the horsemen gave up on chasing them and instead merely put all their attention on team Natsu who was prepared for a fight.

"Do not give them mercy." Skardigor commanded as he jumped to a building's rooftop and dropped to a different area of the ruins. Erza told her teammates that she will go after Skardigor to which the rest of team Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Ooh we playing that way? Ok I want that pink haired dude, he looks strong." Mycra excitedly dared as he pointed at Natsu, who didn't react.

Sighing Emora complained at how Mycra had no elegance in his way of challenging people. Her eyes then landed on Grey, "You there, the one with the black hair. I will be your opponent, follow me." Emora then cast an illusion that made her body slowly vanish.

"Grey go find that woman, we'll be fine here." Natsu whispered while he kept his eyes on the two remaining horsemen.

"Yeah, good luck." Grey then ran towards the city, ignoring the two other horsemen who also ignored him.

"Oh goodie, now then let's get this show on the-" before Mycra could even finish what he was saying, a hand grabbed his face which shocked him and Irana alike, who snapped her head towards Mycra. Gripping his face was Natsu who had a face that looked like a beast ready to smash his way through everything.

"Fire Dragon's: Grip Strike." igniting his palms Natsu then sent a blast of flame at point blank range that sent Mycra flying and eventually rolling down the dirt. Mycra stopped himself from rolling by digging his nails to the ground to use as brakes. When he stopped he shot his up to look at Natsu, but was instead met with a flaming kick which launched him back a couple more feet away.

Irana who watched Natsu just land two hits at Mycra with ease was in shock, but she was even more surprised when she heard his attack and realised that he was a dragonslayer, she couldn't have vouched for any human to easily match with a dragon.

"Gah why you!" Mycra then held his hands out and purple orbs covered them, "Take this!" two large boulders were then lifted from behind Mycra before the dragon launched them straight at Natsu. Using flames to propel himself upwards, Natsu was now airborne, but that quickly proved to be a mistake when Mycra pointed his palm at Natsu. A purple outline appeared on Natsu's body, and when the force wielding dragon swung his arm downwards, Natsu's body was smashed straight to the floor making the fire mage to spit out some saliva upon impact.

Mycra cackled at his handiwork while Natsu stood back up on his feet, his body slightly shaking. Once again Mycra took control over Natsu's body and began to smash him all over the place, he then pulled Natsu towards himself and readied a punch that was powered with his magic. When Natsu was close he threw his punch, but he wasn't prepared for when Natsu sent his own punch that ended up clashing with the dragon's punch, a small explosion was created from the impact which released Natsu from Mycra's control.

Mycra picked himself up after the impact and saw a smokescreen in front of him, however that didn't last long when a torrent of flames came out of the smoke and covered Mycra in fire. Roaring in pain, Mycra was then left on his knees severely damaged and his cloak burnt, but he wasn't out yet; on the other side of the attack was Natsu on his feet with flames escaping the corners of his mouth.

"I'll show you damn horsemen what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage. I'll beat you all up and then go to Makoto." Natsu said with eyes burning in determination. He then slammed his palm on his fist with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I'm all fired up."

* * *

Shocked by how Natsu could easily go toe to toe with Mycra, Irana was watching the fight closely, meanwhile her supposed opponents (Lucy and Wendy), didn't know exactly how to engage with the enemy. Unlike the three other members of their team, these two ladies weren't as powerful nor as skilled, Lucy can barely fight hand to hand without the aid of her spirits and Wendy, despite being a dragonslayer like Natsu, was still young and after witnessing what Natsu was facing, she began to doubt if her strength could do any damage. However even with their fears and doubts, they pushed forward and steeled themselves, gathering all of their courage to fight the horseman.

"Come on Wendy we can't let Natsu be the only one to deal with these guys."

"Yeah."

Wendy charged forward engulfing her hands with wind magic before leaping forward, then throwing her hands forward Wendy sent a torrent of gales towards Irana.

Turning her head Irana saw the oncoming attack but she wasn't fazed, she lifted her hand up and her eyes along with hand began to glow purple before Wendy's attack suddenly dissipated. Shocked that the attack was negated, Wendy's eyes widened in horror but she had no time to contemplate over it when she was blown away with an onslaught of dark magic which sent her flying back. Propping herself with her elbows, Wendy looked at her enemy and saw she was not even shook by the attack.

"Wendy are you alright?" Lucy worriedly asked as she ran towards Wendy and helped her back up to her feet.

"I'm fine, but magic may not work on her." Wendy strained.

"Yeah, the dragon of negation, how can we beat her?"

Irana waited for the two mages to attack, yet they didn't since they were cautious about which attacks would work on her. Getting tired of just standing there, Irana thought she would entice the two to fight, so she charged forward at inhuman speed allowing her to appear in front of Lucy within a blink of an eye. In an attempt to defend her teammate, Wendy sent a blast of wind towards the horseman, but with a simple point the attack was once again negated by the dragon who still had her eyes on the blonde mage. Irana then threw a punch that was aimed at Lucy's face; crossing her arms Lucy blocked all attacks that were thrown her way, but she still took a good deal of damage from the heavy punches the horseman threw.

When the rush of attacks had ended, Lucy quickly snatched one of her keys, this one was shaped with an axe-head at the tip, the bow of the key had the symbol that was made of a circle and two horns sprouting from the sides.

"Open: Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Light began to glow on the floor and from it, came a humanoid bull which was closer to a cow, it wore a black brief and left much of its body bare, it also had a large belt running across his torso where a two sided axe rested on the back.

"Moo~ well hello there Miss Lucy I see your sexy body is still sexy!" Taurus complimented with heart shaped eyes.

"Ugh, Taurus that girl there can negate any form of magic, so I need you and your giant body to take her down!" Lucy commanded pointing at Irana.

"Alright miss Lucy, but I'm expecting a smoooch from you." Taurus informed, readying himself to fight.

"Fat chance bub!"

Irana was slightly surprised that she was a Celestial mage, though that did not change the fact that she needed to fight a buff cow. She would have been able to beat Lucy in hand to hand but with Taurus now in the fight it made the whole task of getting to Lucy rather difficult, yet not impossible.

Taurus swung his axe low, aiming for the ankles though Irana saw the attack coming and leapt up, tucking her legs to avoid the blade. The dragon then stomped her feet, hammering the axe to the floor shocking Taurus, using the axe as a platform Irana then spun and gave the celestial spirit a good kick to the jaw, that sent him crashing to a building. Lucy snapped her head at Taurus in shock, Taurus was one of her strongest spirits in terms of physical strength and for him to easily get sent flying by a girl that was smaller than him came as a horrifying revelation of the horseman's strength.

Irana then turned her attention back at Lucy, on the other hand the celestial mage had now had another key on hand, ready to summon her next spirit.

"Its futile to try and defeat me using celestial spirits. Their strength cannot match to that of a horseman. Give up so that you will no longer have to suffer." Irana told the mage monotonously.

"I appreciate the advice, but I'm not gonna run away while you hurt my friends. Open: gate of the Lion, Loke!" out of a golden glow came a man wearing a suit and blue tinted sunglasses and light brown hair.

"Yo Lucy, I see you've called for your knight. Don't worry, now that I'm here you'll be the winner." Loke said with a smirk. Irana without a moment later, charged at the spirit with incredible speed, she sent a kick to the side in an attempt to launch him like Taurus, but was in a rude awakening when Loke managed to block the attack!

"Regulus, Impact!" his fist glowing gold, Loke struck Irana's side causing a great deal of damage that she needed to grit her teeth in order to bear the pain. Jumping out of the way for attacks, Irana clutched her side in pain. Seeing her shake and writhe from being hit once, made Lucy realise something… Irana was a fragile fighter. She can be easily damaged but it was her speed, strength and magic was what made her hard to beat, if they can only land a single critical hit then she would go down easily.

"L-Lucy." turning her head Lucy saw Wendy who had approached her quietly. Wendy whispered something to Lucy, to which the older mage nodded in response.

Irana finally recovered from the pain, she noticed a shadow was now looming over her, in reflex she looked up and saw Loke readying to strike her down. Quickly rolling away from the spirit, Irana then leapt forward and threw a punch that Loke dodged with ease, the spirit was then going to give her an uppercut but Irana crossed her arms to defend herself. Although she managed to minimise the damage dealt, the horseman was still sent backwards, luckily for her she landed on her feet.

Loke would have gone for another attack but he managed to exhaust himself after throwing a flurry of punches.

Taking the opportunity for a counterattack, Irana charged in an attempt to kick him once again. Loke this time could not manage the attack and was struck straight on his chest making him skid backwards.

Irana became relentless, sending punch after punch, kick after kick. She wasn't going to give Loke any chance to recover, let alone attack back. After what seemed like a long period of her just wildly attacking, Irana's limit was approaching and she knew she needed to fall back in order to regain energy, and that's just what she did. Unfortunately that came with a huge cost.

Once she was a safe distance away, Irana noticed Loke was beginning to disappear with a smile on his face. Although she was confused at first, then from the corner of her eye she saw something glowing and shot her head towards its direction; in the corner readying an attack was Wendy. Sensing it was dangerous for her to stay there, Irana made the effort to run but she was stopped by a strike to the ground. Looking up she saw Lucy armed with a whip that was covered in what seemed to be water coloured blue and gold, as if it represented the starry skies. Irana was not about to be stopped by a mere whip, so she thought nothing of it and was about to just keep pushing forward, yet she couldn't when something from the ground behind her and locked her in place.

"Princess is this enough?" from the dirt was Virgo who now had her arms intertwined with Irana's.

"Keep her there Virgo! Just until Wendy can cast her attack!" Lucy commanded which the spirit nodded to. Irana thought they were mad, even if she is a spirit, Virgo would still take significant damage from the upcoming attack, and there's no way she can disappear in time for her to be safe!

Over at Wendy's end, the young mage was now ready to cast her spell. With her arms wide apart, a wind barrier covered her and Irana, which locked away any means of escape for the horseman.

From outside the dome Lucy was hoping that their plan would work, because if this doesn't then they have little options left, since she was running out of magic power, as for Wendy she figured after the attack she was about to perform she would be low on magic power as well.

"_This has got to work, she has no way of negating the attack since she's being held back by Virgo. Come on Wendy!"_

"Here goes nothing! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" moving her hands in a counter-clockwise direction, the dome of wind began to contract forming into a vortex that was stampeding towards Irana.

Lucy quickly acted as well, grabbing Virgo's key and pointing it at the spirit. Virgo then began to glow gold and quickly disappeared, leaving Irana to take the full force of the attack on her own.

The torrent of wind ate Irana and launched her sky high, she was now covered in bruises her mouth slightly agape and her eyes rolled back from the impact of the attack. She finally hit the ground with a loud thump, knocked out fully.

Lucy and Wendy walked towards to Irana but still maintained their guard just in case, luckily for them the horseman was out cold. With a sigh of relief, the two girls smiled at each other before partaking in a high five to celebrate their victory.

"Glad your plan worked Wendy. To use my spirits to help you ready your attack and keep her in place was pretty smart of you." Lucy complimented making the younger girl blush and laugh bashfully while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I have to thank Loke and Virgo. Good thing you can force them to return to the Spirit World."

"Mhm, but I'll have to apologise to Virgo, I summoned her without her knowing what the plan was. She's a loyal spirit which does things with no questions, but I don't want to take advantage of that. I'll give her some sort of reward after this."

The two mages then shared a comfortable silence between them prior to turning back to Natsu who was still in the middle of his fight with Mycra.

* * *

"Its over for you humans. Lord Monochrome will end all of yous!"

"Will see about that. Makoto is going after him and I know he'll be able to beat him."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Because he's a Fairy Tail wizard, and Fairy Tail wizards never intend to lose!"

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope my fighting scenes got better. But that's up to you guys to judge so a**__**s usual feel free to put a criticism, review or comment don't be afraid. **_

_**No giant ANs this time, but thank you all for your patience for these monthly updates, I'll try my best to get as much as I can done for the next month. **_

_**See you all next chapter :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Horsemen vs Mages

_**Welcome back everyone, in this segment I answer the questions that people have sent me through the last chapter, honestly I didn't think I would get any and I am sorry to everyone for answering so late since I upload monthly or close to monthly. Anyways let's start!**_

_**From: **__Mster L_

_**You've given me quite the task, your first question is regarding Alvarez and whether I am going to write to that point, to answer you. No, I will not, this story may take place after the Grand Magic games but is independent to the actual canon timeline, so I would treat it as an AU really. That and I have no dedication to write up that arc.**_

_**Your next question was regarding special one shots, if you meant for this story, then no; if you meant in general, then here and there I may just decide to. Hope that answers your question.**_

_**Third question was danganronpa crossovers, I'm going to guess that you either saw my voting poll from other stories or I mentioned it in previous chapters. If this story does do well overall, despite the massive mishaps then I may consider doing more crossovers in the future, but if I fall flat on my face then it may take a while so I can better myself to suit crossover stories. **_

_**Your last question is regarding pairings, I'll be honest any pairing with Hope Boy works in a some way or another and that's mostly because of his personality, so the pairings you told be to give an opinion of, all work for me because of Makoto's personality. That's what I believe.**_

_**Next question is from **__Luffy12:_

**_Do I plan to give magic to Kyoko and the others... dunno if this is an old question since the date says Oct 3 which meant it was the previous chapter, but technically I already gave them magic just in the form of them being possessed. _**

**_This goes to everyone by the way, the other survivors will not be waking up from their possession, they will always remain villains, well most of them... I still haven't decided what to do about that._**

**_The last set of questions is from an unnamed guest:_**

**_Will Makoto's demon dragon power affect his personality. The demon side of Makoto's fallen dragon magic is not the typical evil demon magic, it is a magic that works the same way as any other magic it doesn't have any side effects like corrupting a person. That said, his actual dragonslaying magic does have side effects though, and I have a plan on what to do with that side effect which may or may not benefit Makoto, you'll have to find out in the future._**

**_Your next question is like the last one, this time for physical changes. For this, yes there will be physical changes and they are radical, but I won't spoil anything so again you'll have to find out in the next half of the story._**

**_I hope everyone is satisfied with my answers, I am sorry if you are not but I have don't know any other way of answering them so I truly do hope I answered you all correctly. If I haven't feel free to ask me again, I'll be more than happy to answer you all again._**

_**Now then... Let's get on with the story!**_

* * *

Running through the dirt streets of the ruins, Gray kept his eyes on Emora who was leaping on the buildings. She then turned her head towards the ice mage and gave a smirk before she used her illusions to make herself disappear. Although slightly annoyed at how the dragon was dragging him around, Gray kept running anyways until he reached a narrow area fully surrounded by buildings. There he noticed he ended up becoming engulfed in Emora's illusion, the most obvious clue was when the buildings began to sway and so did the floor.

"_Hmm so that's how you're gonna play huh?"_ Gray placed a fist on an open palm, the out of it came mist. The ice mage then slammed one of his hands on the floor and made ice cover both the floor and the sides of the building. What resulted from this act is that Emora jumped out of the radius of the attack, but also dispelled the illusion which was cast on the surrounding area.

"Hmm, well I must say that attack was nowhere near elegant enough for me. Though I must compliment you for managing to end my illusion." Emora said with a fan in front of her mouth.

"Well sorry it wasn't elegant, but honestly… I don't care." Gray spat, before he readied another attack. "Ice make: Lance!"

Several ice lances then extended forward, charging towards Emora. In response to the attack the female dragon merely waved her fan and a large gust of wind was produced which destroyed the lances. The horseman then looked to where Gray was and was met with the mage charging at her with a sword.

Gray then began to swing his sword, however since he wasn't a swordsman his opponent could easily read his movements and dodge accordingly. Not impressed by the attacks, Emora shattered the sword with her fan, which caught Gray off guard, then with one swift swing Emora launched Gray back with a powerful gust of wind.

"Gah!"

"How disappointing. Your pretty face does not match your sloppy fighting style… however, if you were to give yourself up to me then, I can make you beautiful in both the outside and the inside." Emora seductively suggested.

Moving despite the pain, Gray lifted himself up and once again, went into his battle stance his magic ready to be deployed. Sighing, the dragon waited for Gray to get close to her before she deployed her own magic which tricked Gray to think she was still in front of him but in reality she had dodged to the side. When his attack didn't land Gray quickly tried to search for where she could be, concentrating all his senses to pinpoint Emora's location.

"Over here pretty boy." Emora called making Gray turn his head behind him, only to be struck on the side.

Gray quickly got on his feet and cast a spell on the floor once more in an attempt to fish out Emora among her illusion, except it didn't work and Gray ended up getting a strong hit on the side of his head which ended up knocking him to the floor.

Among the illusion Emora began to laugh and taunt Gray, calling him a weak mage and how he had no chance of beating her. This only served to illicit anger from Gray, but the ice mage was calm only listening to her without showing as much as a single reaction.

* * *

While Gray was busy with Emora, the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet was in what was supposed to be the plaza of the ruined town: a large open area with buildings surrounding it in a circle and in the middle was the remains of a fountain. In front of said fountain was the dragon of blades himself, Skardigor.

"It seems you have come. Am I to guess that you are here for the sole purpose of defeating me?" Skardigor questioned politely.

"Indeed." Erza replied as she held her hand out summoning a sword to her.

"You do know that you cannot hope to defeat me. I am dragon and you are a human, there is no question that I am stronger." the dragon boasted to scare the red haired mage, but Erza stood unfazed at what he said.

"We won't know who is truly stronger until we fight, do not try and sway me with words, because my purpose here is to help a friend and I will not back down. So either you get out of our way or I have to defeat you here and now." hearing her words impressed the dragon by her moxie that even made him smile a little.

"You defeat me? Not in a hundred years can a human hope to defeat me. But seeing as words won't sway you, I guess I will just to show you."

Skardigor then snapped his fingers and immediately Erza felt something coming, she quickly lept into action, rolling out of the way just in time for her to dodge a geyser of blades bursting from the floor. When she had stopped Erza felt yet another attack and quickly turned her attention to the front only to see the horseman already in front of her, his claws ready to slash her down. Without a moment's rest, Erza took the sword she had on her hand and swung back causing her and the dragon to clash.

Echoes of metal clashing rang throughout the plaza, Erza tried her best to hold out but it was difficult at the position she was in, moreover with the dragon's strength it was nearly impossible for her to push him back. Sliding her sword out of the lock, Erza then swung her sword high, aiming for Skardigor's face. Responding the way she had hopes for, the horseman jumped back, giving Erza time to stand back up as well as activate her magic.

Skardigor watched as Erza's armour began to glow and reform itself, when the transformation ended Erza was now sporting a black coloured armour with wings similar to that of either a bat's or dragon's.

"You may have caught me off guard before. But now the real fight starts!"

* * *

"Gahahaha!" Mycra dodged yet another hit from Natsu, before his hand glowed purple and struck Natsu's stomach with an open palm. Then using his magic he placed a mark on the dragonslayer before launching him back, while he was airborne Mycra activated the mark which was a force bomb that increased the gravity around Natsu, surrounding him in a purple dome that made the fire mage stick to the ground and dig through it.

Natsu grunted in pain as felt his entire body being squeezed to the earth. Through brute strength alone, Natsu managed to move his arms and push against the ground in an attempt to lift himself off the ground. Mycra was amused by Natsu's tenacity, but he wasn't going to let his opponent break through his magic, so logically he increased the power of his attack pushing the fire dragonslayer back to the ground.

"Its useless you know. Nothing can escape my that dome because I can just keep increasing its power, nothing you do can make you escape." Mycra boasted but he quickly did a double take when he heard an explosion in front of him.

While Mycra was taunting him, Natsu that had his palms still facing the floor, activated his magic that caused the explosion that Mycra heard.

Although confused as to why the pink haired mage did what he did, the horseman brushed it off thinking Natsu just self-destructed. However he soon found out how wrong he was when the smoke had cleared. Mycra's eyes widened when he saw the dragonslayer standing on his own two feet, albeit panting heavily and badly damaged.

"_This guy used the force of the explosion he made to counter the force of the dome and broke through… Unreal!" _

Natsu ignited his fists and charged forward, he then began to throw a flurry of speeding punches at the dragon, who managed to block and dodge the attacks. Mycra then found an opening among Natsu's attacks and countered with his own punch, but Natsu took the attack and threw his own punch back. It was now a brawl, with both sides punching each other relentlessly, the then shared a final hit before they stepped back heavily wheezing.

"Not bad human. I haven't met anyone who could go toe to toe with a dragon before." Mycra complimented as he wiped some dirt off his face.

"Well I fought dragons before. Not to mention my dad was one as well." Natsu said with a toothy smirk.

"Hmm? Who was your dad?"

"Igneel."

"The fire dragon king?! Then explains it all!" Mycra then gave a menacing grin as he looked at Natsu eyes full of bloodlust. "Killing you will make Lord Monochrome very happy."

* * *

Returning to Erza, she was managing to stay toe to toe with Skardigor, but unlike the dragon, her stamina was bound to reach a limit.

She swung her sword sideways aiming for Skardigor's stomach, without effort on his part the horseman stopped the attack in its track shocking Erza in the process. Skardigor then struck Erza in the stomach making her spit saliva, then following that attack was another punch straight to the red haired mage's face making her fly backwards. Picking herself up, Erza prepared herself for another onslaught from the dragon, within a blink of an eye however, Skardigor disappeared from her view, she then quickly felt something emerge behind her and out of reflex swung her sword to attack. Yet this proved futile once again, when her blade was caught by Skardigor again.

"You have good senses, but as a human you lack the physical strength that can take on a dragon."

"Even so, I cannot just give up here."

Erza's began to glow once more, her armour then changed to what is known as her Nakagami armour: it was a beautiful blue and gold armour that made her look like a goddess of war, her weapon also changed from a sword to a halberd which was mainly gold like her armour.

Pushing Skardigor back first, the female mage then charged at her opponent swinging her halberd with great force. At first, Skardigor merely dodged the attacks but he was quickly caught off guard when a sword went flying past him, what he hadn't realised is that while he was dodging Erza had summoned one of swords and threw them at him. Because of this blunder, Skardigor had lost his footing which Erza quickly took the opening and lunged forward ready to strike the dragon.

Quickly acting to defend himself, the horseman summoned a bunch of blades from the floor, making a wall between him and Erza.

"_That won't work." _going through with her attack, Erza slashed through the sword wall and struck Skardigor clean on the chest. Skidding back Skardigor held his chest which now had a shallow cut on it.

Not wasting another moment Erza charged with her weapon and began to do multiple piercing attacks. Although he could dodge many of the attacks, Skardigor still received some scratches since his focus had still not fully returned after Erza had caught him off guard when she broke through his defence. While her onslaught was effective, Erza could feel her magic powers being drained immensely from using her Nakagami armour, so while she had the upper hand Erza changed her armour back to the Black Winged Armour and summoned two swords along with her change. One sword was the sword which came from her Black Wing and the other sword was a faint green blade that had an aquatic design with fins acting as the guard. Taking flight, the fairy tail mage charged at the dragon her swords placed on her back set to hand Skardigor a heavy strike right across his chest, but since Erza's transformation gave a small gap between her and her opponent, Skardigor managed to transform his hands to two sharp thin blades which he used to block the oncoming attack.

Erza continued to push forth her blades pressing against Skardigor's, gathering his strength the horseman gave a large boot to the stomach which managed to push Erza far enough that he managed to compose himself once again. However, a new feeling had surged within Skardigor… the feeling of adrenaline as it rushed through his veins!

Before meeting Erza the dragon had not found a single capable being for him to fight, so the mere excitement that there is still something for him fight on equal footing was bliss!

"I must say human, for a hairless monkey you are managing quite fair against me. It has been quite some time now." Skardigor informed with a grin.

"Well why thank you." Erza sarcastically answered.

The dragon charged at Erza with inhuman speed before he threw a flurry of slashes with his bladed hands, matching his speed as best she can, Erza clashed blades with Skardigor parrying his attacks with her own. Small wounds also began to appear on both their bodies due to the ferocity of the clash which only kept on growing in strength, eventually reaching a point where their blades had now been creating a small gusts of wind from each skirmish.

Both continued to clash their weapons for some time before they ended in a deadlock, their blades pressing against each other while the two tried to push the other. It was clear that Skardigor had the upper hand in strength, but Erza was not backing down as she gritted her teeth and pushed her body to its limit just to counter her opponent's monstrous strength.

When her knees were about to give, Erza quickly jumped back and readied herself once again. With a small smile etched on his face Skardigor then charged at Erza but before he could reach her… something from a distance caught their attention

* * *

Gray was still stuck inside Emora's magic, she was now toying with him by creating illusions of her taunting him.

"It seems you are far too weak."

"You cannot touch me."

"Give up.

The illusions continued to taunt the ice mage, as each one also pounced at him trying to land a hit. Unfortunately for the illusions, no amount of taunting could distract Gray as he hacked and slashed through each one of them.

From the roof of one of the buildings Emora watched over the fight, though in her eyes it was just Gray slashing air since her own illusions were not visible to her.

Meanwhile Gray continued to plow through the clones, whilst fighting them, he also tried to look for any clues that could lead him to the horseman, but that proved more difficult due to the fact that all of the clones all acted and looked the same. Of course, he also took note that she could be on the roofs around him, but he still needed to figure out where her exact location is in order to actually send an attack.

Pondering for ways to pinpoint his opponent, Gray racked his brain for solutions until he finally figured out a way to lure Emora to him.

"_Its not a perfect plan, but it'll have to do." _Gray then used his maker magic to clear out a large amount of illusions as well as make a large smoke screen made from the dust that was produced from the attack. When the dust had cleared, Emora noticed that in the middle of the alley stood what seemed to be a spiky cocoon made of ice. Dropping from her vantage point, Emora walked to the ice cocoon confused as to what Gray had just done.

"What is he playing at?" she asked herself, she peeked into the cocoon and saw the silhouette of Gray inside. Sighing, Emora merely shook her head in disappointment, she was expecting so much from Gray and for the mage to just encase himself in a cocoon to escape her attack was just tasteless for Emora.

"A pity, he would have made a fine servant." she then took a final glance at the cocoon and noticed something new, a black spot had began to grow from within the ice. Quickly realising what it meant, Emora tried to leap backwards in an attempt to avoid it, but it was too late a large pillar of ice had burst from the cocoon, striking the female horseman midair before letting her body hit the floor.

Emora grunted as she picked herself up, she then glared at the shattered cocoon which was now covered in a white smoke made by the pillar; within the ice was the outline of the ice mage which Emora thought was frozen. He was now staring at her with a small smirk painted on his face and… with no shirt.

"H-how? You were in the cocoon!" Emora angrily exclaimed, Gray then tossed something near her feet which was a prompt for the horseman to look down. Following what Gray wanted out of curiosity, the dragon looked to her feet and her eyes widened in shock, on the floor near her feet was the head of Gray made of ice!

"_He made an ice clone to replace himself in the cocoon?! Impossible! I saw him encase himself, he couldn't have had the time to replace his spot… unless… that smokescreen from before, he made his clone and covered it in ice while he hid behind it and waited for me to get close so he can attack me!" _Emora's face said it all, her shock and awe could not be hidden, her eyes were wide and mouth agape just from trying to deduce the steps the ice mage took to land a hit on her.

"Looks like you got it, this makes things easier then." she heard Gray say making her look up, only to be met by a barrage of ice lances.

Emora screamed in pain as the lances continued to pierce her body, Gray then created a cannon and launched a large ice ball at Emora, and in response to the attack Emora took out two fans then swiped them horizontally, cutting the ice ball in half. However she was not prepared for yet another volley of attacks, this time it was multiple ice balls! The horseman knew she couldn't counter them all so she opted to dodge them, yet that proved only slightly effective since the enclosed space around her prevented her from dodging effectively, which resulted in her taking an ice ball to the side. Once again a scream of pain escaped her lips as her body fell to the floor once more.

Emora was the weakest horseman in terms of raw physical strength and that was due to the body she had possessed, yes, she was still far stronger than an average human being, a punch from a regular human would not affect her and it she could stop it quite easily, however she was still quite fragile. A single heavy hit could deal tremendous amounts of damage to her, causing her body to nearly give in from the pain alone. Her fight with Gray proved that easily, after the initial hit from the ice pillar her body was already trembling, then when the ice ball had struck her side she had gone limp, truly her physical prowess was far from a dragon at that very moment.

"_This body, its physically weak too… This isn't good since this guy has gotten the upper hand. But not for long!" _Emora activated her magic in an attempt to escape, unfortunately for her Gray predicted her action and quickly created a cage out of ice which ended up trapping Emora in place.

Seeing that her plan was foiled, the horseman deactivated her magic and showed her shocked expression to Gray who was now across from her, out of breath.

"You don't look very elegant right now, dragon." Gray mocked with a small grin, causing the female dragon to glare at him and growl.

* * *

Mycra cackled as he exchanged punches with Natsu, ever since he knew that the dragonslayer in front of him was the son of the Fire dragon king! How could he not be excited?!

"Come on, come on, come on!" the dragon taunted.

Natsu did his best to block the attacks, but the dragon was relentless, despite the efforts the dragonslayer had put into defending himself a couple of punches landed which brought great pain to the fire mage.

Mycra then struck Natsu on his stomach with a knee, causing the mage to lunge forward and spit some saliva, the dragon grabbed the pink haired dragonslayer by the hair and tossed him to a wall violently. Natsu fell to the ground like a ragdoll, yet he still managed to move and stand back up, albeit shaking from fatigue.

Looking up, Natsu noticed that Mycra had a wide sinister smile spread across his face.

"Is this seriously all the son of the Fire Dragon King can do? Well I suppose a weak spawn is only natural for a weak dragon like Igneel." the horseman mocked before he began to cackle maniacally.

Hearing Mycra insult his father made Natsu's blood boil, he was gritting his teeth, veins began to show themselves, and heat from his magic began to seep out of him to the point that steam was also flowing out. Mycra noticed this and watched as Natsu stomped his way to him, his anger growing with every step.

"I dare you…" Natsu said in a quiet voice, "I dare you insult Igneel again!" the fire dragonslayer roared, his face showing an expression of blazing fury.

Within a blink of an eye, Natsu was now gripping Mycra's face tightly. Then, without a pause Natsu ignited his palm and threw Mycra in a stream of fire; Mycra could feel the rage in his flames as it burned through his skin. Natsu was not going to let his enemy get a chance to breathe, he launched himself to reach Mycra, who was in the air after being tossed by Natsu, with his feet covered in flames the fire mage kicked the dragon back down to the earth with a loud crash and a crater.

Mycra opened his eyes only to see a large fireball hovering over him, not thinking twice the dragon tried to pick himself up in order to avoid the incoming attack, which somewhat worked because when he had nearly got out of the crater the assault landed and exploded which pushed Mycra forward where he ended up landing on his stomach. Once again Mycra, managed to pick himself up, however when the shadow of Natsu Dragneel stood over him, the horseman felt a shiver run down his spine, what he felt was not the presence of a human but that of a monster's and for the first time in a long time… Mycra was afraid.

"_This can't be… I'm afraid of him?!" _the dragon thought with sweat slowly dripping from his face.

Mycra's life would have been forfeit if not for a roar of black and white flames suddenly bursting from the direction of the cathedral.

"What the-?!" Natsu shockingly questioned, which broke him out of his enraged trance.

As everyone watched the burst of fire blitz through the ruins, only the Fairy Tail mages knew for certain which beast that attack came from and judging from the calibre of it, he wasn't happy.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

_**I'll be honest, I probably could have done this whole chapter differently without the need of so many transitions, if this was an actual anime episode or manga chapter I would have dedicated one ep/ch to each character's fight scenes, but since I preferred to do it this way I ended up doing it in one go just with many transitions. May have not been my best work... so with that, I'm sorry if it was hard to follow I did try my best to keep consistent but if I didn't, then I am so very sorry.**_

_**Also I noticed this a long time ago, just didn't understand. Why is it a problem giving the other Danganronpa characters magic?**_

_**I should have really asked this before I released the previous chapter, but I completely forgot. But I am genuinely confused and curious as to why a number have warned me not to give the other survivors magic. I've tried racking my brain for some answers, but in the end I am still confused, so if anyone is kind enough to share any information with me regarding this please do.**_

_**My final message for the day, is regarding the next chapter, it will be shorter because: one, there is only one fight and to be honest it may not be that long, but who knows it may come out longer when I write it and two, it is the last chapter of this half before I am going away on hiatus for this story to focus on other projects (Cryptid Investigations being the only one).**_

_**That's all everyone, as usual don't be afraid to send me any comments, criticisms or questions, I'll be more than glad to read them and answer them. Apart from that see you all very soon, Bye bye! **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Dragon of Despair

_**Last chapter of the first half, I said it was gonna be shorter but really its around the same length as any chapter, the only thing that is shorter is the time taken for me to make it. I don't know if its sloppy or too short, personally I thought it was fine, but if you guys have a different opinion feel free to voice them.**_

**_Now then, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of the first half!_**

* * *

Moments after Fairy Tail had engaged the horsemen, Makoto and his team rushed to the cathedral where Monokuma was encased inside a lacrima crystal.

"Do you think Monokuma is in the cathedral?" Hina asked nervously.

"Who knows, but judging from the fact that his minions are here, then its plausible." Junko responded.

Makoto trailed behind the blonde mage, his mind beginning to play back the anxiety he shook off from before. "Don't you start getting cold feet now." a voice called out which snapped Makoto out of his stupor. Looking up, the luckster saw that it was Junko telling him off.

"Don't worry I won't." Makoto replied with a confident smile which made the rest of his teammates smile back in relief.

When they had arrived inside the cathedral, they were met by the large lacrima which hosted the Dragon of Despair inside. Unsure of what it was, team Naegi approached the lacrima and began to examine it in hopes to figure out what it was. But they did not need to look much further since their answer came to them in the form of a familiar cackle, a sound which filled them with dread.

"Upupupupu~ Welcome." Monokuma greeted from inside the lacrima much to the surprise of the mages. "I see that you've come to visit me, how touching." the voice sneered. The others did not try to reply, they already knew that it was him, but they were also aware that his rotten personality just meant they had to endure his sarcasm and insults for a little longer.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think you'd come this far Naegi boy, you and that little stultus girl." Junko glared at the speaking crystal which easily brought on mockery from their adversary.

"Oh dear! Seemed to have touched a nerve." Monokuma proudly said before he began to cackle once more.

Makoto was hoping he could end this without the need for much violence, but knowing Monokuma such a method was futile. Casting his head down, Makoto was wondering if that was truly the only way, unfortunately for him that bit of hesitation prevented him from seeing Junko charge at the lacrima with a hammer made of light in her hand.

"Junko wait!" Makoto exclaimed, but the light mage was not listening and she swung her giant hammer at the lacrima. Once it made contact, cracks began to appear on the crystal, at first they thought her hammer had actually done something, but instead the lacrima exploded which sent everyone flying back from the sheer force of the wind that was created.

Smoke covered the inside of the cathedral, blinding Makoto and company from what was happening in front of them. Within the smoke was the shadow of a person, and with that shadow was a glowing red eye. They then saw the shadow move it hand before swiping it down, what resulted was a large gust of wind which sliced through the smoke clearing the area of it. In order to withstand the gale, everyone shielded themselves with their arms and closed their eyes. When they finally felt the wind die down, they lowered their arms down only to be met with the sight of a pale skinned male around their age with black and white hair that was split down the middle. Makoto and Hina didn't need a second thought, in front of them was the torturer who had subjected them to a life of despair, took their past away and bloodied their hands, Monokuma.

"Ahh nothing beats getting a new body." Monokuma rejoiced as he stretched his newly acquired limbs.

"Though, I do need a test drive." he whispered turning his head slightly towards the direction of team Naegi.

Purple flames then engulfed Monkuma's body as he rotated before the fire dissipated, revealing the dragon in a black trench coat with a black suit in the inside. He then looked at his past victims with a sneer, his one red eye glowed menacingly.

"Missed me?"

Junko charged forward hammer in hand, when she had reached Monokuma she aimed her weapon at his head before proceeded to slam the mallet down. A small shockwave was made from the impact, however there was no damage to Monokuma at all, because he managed to easily catch the attack with one hand. Then squeezing his hand, Monokuma shattered the weapon before he placed a hand near Junko's stomach and with a sinister grin he shot a large blast of purple flame which threw the light mage onto a nearby wall, with a silent scream Junko's body limply fell to the ground which earned a small snicker from Monokuma.

Monokuma then heard something burst and turned his head back to Makoto, just in time for him to catch a punch from the dragonslayer.

"Impatient aren't we?" Makoto then flipped over Monokuma, one of his feet ignited before swiping it down. With little to no effort, Monokuma leaned his body to the side, letting the attack miss him, then igniting his own fist Monokuma punched Makoto on the gut and pushed him back. Unlike Junko however Makoto was able to withstand the attack, but he did need to clutch his stomach from the pain.

Within a mere second Monokuma was now in front of Naegi, looking down at him with a grin, in an attempt to react quickly Makoto tried to attack the dragon, but was once again too slow as he was kicked away by Monokuma effortlessly. Whilst airborne, Makoto breathed fire at his enemy but said enemy looked disinterested in the attack.

"Is this seriously it?" Monokuma created a fireball and tossed it at the rushing flames, the ball of flames penetrated through Makoto's attack before ricocheting upwards to hit the ceiling.

"Honestly, you're boring me! None of you have managed to touch me yet." the former bear complained.

Lighting his hands and feet in flames, Makoto charged at Monokuma throwing multiple punches and kicks. Although now more entertained, Monokuma still easily parried and dodged the oncoming attacks, then when Makoto went in for a cross punch using his right arm, Monokuma grabbed the arm and kneed the elbow causing the arm to bend outwards. While Makoto screamed in pain, Monokuma decided to strike his stomach once more with a knee before he blasted the dragonslayer with a large explosion that sent Makoto rolling away.

Hina charged at the dragon with a battle cry, in response the despair loving dragon was about to send a blast of flames at the flying cat, but a chain then wrapped around its wrist, turning his head Monokuma saw that Junko was crouching with her hands on the floor, next to her, sprouting from the ground was the same chain that was connected to Monokuma.

"Light Make: Chains!" several chains then busted out of the earth and rushed at Monokuma, each one wrapping around his limbs, waist and neck.

"Makoto now!" Junko shouted, quickly revolving his head back the luckster, Monokuma was met with a rush of black and white flames that engulfed his entire being. In order to avoid the charge of the flames, Junko disabled her magic and rolled to the side.

On the other side of the attack, a heavily injured Makoto was back up on his feet, flames dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, but his kneed arm was hanging loosely, indicating that Monokuma had broken it.

"Upupupu." hearing that giggle didn't surprise the three, from within the smokescreen that was made, a red eye glowed before Monokuma stepped out of the smoke and placed himself between Makoto and Junko.

"Gotta say, you nearly got me. But~ it still ain't enough." the dragon mocked.

He then disappeared shocking team Naegi, looking around the cathedral they couldn't find the dragon until Junko saw him appear behind the former lucky student. Junko called out to the boy and pointed behind, only for him to be struck with the back of the dragon's blazing fist, making Makoto crash unto a wall head first which knocked him out.

Junko quickly responded by creating a bow and firing a volley of sharp arrows at the dragon. Seeing the attack, Monokuma raised one of his hands and released a torrent of flames at the arrows, incinerating them. The light mage wasn't going to let her opponent counter, so she sent more arrows his away, which proved useless as Monokuma just blasted them all away and just to show how weak she was Monokuma was yawning whilst burning the arrows away.

Monokuma then disappeared again and reappeared in front of Junko, much to the girl's shock. Junko tried to run away but the dragon was too quick as his hand gripped her face and lifted her up from the floor.

"You honestly thought that your puny magic can hurt me? Daft girl, no human can hope to defeat me, I am the manifestation of despair itself. You better just grovel in front me now if you want to live!"

Junko punched and kicked, but the overwhelming strength of the dragon kept her locked in his grip. Hina wanting to help flew to Monokuma and began to attack him, unfortunately, despite the efforts of the former swimmer, her attacks were nothing more than a mere poke to the dragon. Nevertheless, a million pokes does get annoying, so with a swift swipe of an arm, Monokuma sent Hina flying.

"Now that the annoying cat is gone. Why don't we finish up here? I'm bored now and I've got to conserve my energy for taking over the world, so bye bye Junko. Say hello to your sister for me, I'm sure she's been dying to get a hug from you."

The light mage felt the dragon's hand heat up, tears began to well up as she struggled more violently as an act of desperation, her voice crying out though muffled from her mouth being gripped. Seeing her fearful expression brought a wide smile to Monokuma, he began to cackle, savouring the moment.

However, the moment did not last very long, hearing a rush of footsteps Monokuma turned his head only to dodge a blazing fist that slammed to the ground, creating a small smokescreen. The dragon came out unscathed, but he had to let go of his hostage in order to avoid the attack. Within the smoke Monokuma saw the shadow of his attacker, but what shocked him was what he saw after the smoke cleared…

The one who had attacked Monokuma, was unsurprisingly Makoto, but there were some obvious differences about him. For starters: Makoto didn't act like himself, he was letting his arms hang in front of him, growling like a beast; his teeth had become sharp like fangs and his nails has also grown out mimicking claws and his eyes were just the whites, no pupils; the most obvious change, however, was the black and white scales that had grown to cover both of Makoto's arm and his neck.

"_What happened to him?" _Monokuma thought a small bead of sweat slowly dripping down the side of his face.

When Monokuma threw her away to avoid the attack from the dragonslayer, the impact rendered Junko unconscious for a very short amount of time; by the time she came to, the first thing her eyes landed made them widen in shock, was Makoto in a trance and his eyes locked on the dragon full of bestial rage.

Slightly crouching in place, Makoto then propelled himself towards Monokuma his fists ignited with black and white flames. Unlike before, the former lucky student's was now much faster, to the point that his launch left small craters behind. Not having enough time to dodge, Monokuma crossed his arms to defend which worked to a certain extent since he managed to minimise the damage of the attack but judging from the slightly pained expression he gave, he still took some slight amount. Makoto then raised his broken arm and forced it to fix itself, one could hear the bones inside churn and grind which normally would have brought a ton of pain to a person, but due to the trance he was on Makoto thought nothing of it as he ignited his fist and landed a hit on the side of the despair dragon's head, causing him to fly and then roll several times, though before he could hit a wall Monokuma stopped himself by using one of his hands to act as a brake.

However once he had halted himself, Makoto was now in front of him, ready to hit him with a flaming kick, quickly acting Monokuma raised an arm just in time when the kick had landed, because of his defence, the dragon only skidded rather than being sent flying again.

Monokuma looked at Makoto slightly nervous, the development the dragonslayer went through was tremendous, and the dragon didn't know why. But that wasn't the time to be lost in thought, Monokuma raised his guard, readying himself for any attacks.

Not long after, Makoto charged at him fists ablaze as he swung his arms at the dragon, Monokuma, now more focused saw that the boy was only attacking wildly so it was quite easy to dodge and block his attacks, countering was also quite effortless still that meant nothing when Makoto took the attacks head on not caring for any damage that was inflicted on him.

Junko watched in worry, her hand on her chest, tightening as the fight escalated to a brutal beat down. The light mage wanted to stop her friend from continuing since he no longer had any regard for his own state, but her body wouldn't move, her legs shaking in fear.

Why?

It's because she didn't see two humans fighting, what she saw… were two dragons.

After some time, Makoto had become exhausted, breathing heavily with his body covered in bruises. Meanwhile, Monokuma was not as damaged, but was getting tired.

Fire began to spit out of the corners of Makoto's mouth, Monokuma seeing the obvious build up of an attack, raised his guard. The dragon was aware that the upcoming attack would be dangerous, considering the increase in the former luckster's power, using his flames Monokuma managed to form a pair of wings and began to fly away. Seeing his prey get away angered Makoto to the point the flames on the sides of mouth began to overflow into a stream.

With a loud roar, the dragonslayer let out a massive spiral of black and white flames at Monokuma, who was shocked at the sheer size of it, as the flames swallowed the dragon it also escaped the cathedral and burned through the ruins which got the horsemen and team Natsu's attention.

"_Guh, this magic, its mimicking the same power as those of dragons. Just what the hell happened to him?!" _Monokuma thought as he tried to endure the flames; unlike the roar from before, Monokuma felt the flames actually burn through his clothes and skin.

When the attack had finished, the dragonslayer collapsed his mouth and fists burnt from his own flames which died out. Junko crawled over to Makoto and pressed her ear against his chest, she then breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his heartbeat. On the other hand, Monokuma had began to descend, his clothes mostly burned. Junko saw that the dragon was still alive and instinctively held her comrade close to protect him.

"Jeez that packed more punch." the dragon complained as he landed, he then looked at Junko who was glaring at him, though from what he could see, Monokuma knew the light mage was afraid just from her shaking legs.

"Hey blondie! What's hope boy's magic?" Junko refused to answer.

"_Stubborn brat, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that hope boy there became a fire mage, an average one at that. But when those scales grew, the properties of the magic changed from regular fire magic, to that of a dragonslayer's; not only that, its output power was close to that of a dragon; that roar was the biggest indicator. This useless, boring kid, somehow managed to take on attributes of a dragon. How?!" _Monokuma had suddenly become frustrated with his own deductions that he decided to charge at Makoto and snatch him away from Junko.

"Let's make sure this one doesn't ruin my plans any more." Junko cried out to Monokuma, but it was too late, the dragon ignited the entire boy's body with his flames before tossing him roughly to the floor before leaving the cathedral.

Junko quickly forced herself to stand up and ran to Makoto, who was now charred! His skin, black as soot and bits of purple embers still living on his skin. Not caring for her own safety, the light mage proceeded to hug the boy and cry as her own skin was being slowly burnt by the remaining embers.

* * *

When he was out in the open, Monokuma called for his horsemen with a loud yell, "My horsemen! Come to me!"

Upon hearing their master's voice, all the horsemen (or rather the ones that could move) quickly made themselves known to his presence by going to his side.

When they had arrived, Monokuma noticed that only Mycra and Skardigor were there, he scanned the entire ruins until he saw that Emora was captured by Gray. Monokuma promptly went to work, launching a fireball at the ice cage, freeing Emora from her frozen prison, when she had realised that she was free, the illusion dragon made her way to her master and apologised for the fact that was captured by a human.

"My lord, what about Irana?" Skardigor asked, Monokuma glanced at the unconscious dragon and merely huffed at her state.

"Leave her, she is of no use to us if she was rendered unconscious by a couple of human beings."

"But what about Emora? She fell for a human's trap." Mycra mocked with a huge grin which earned him a glare from the female dragon.

"True but at least she actually managed to damage the human and tire him out to a large extent. I don't see that with Irana's enemies at all, so she's nothing more than deadweight." the other dragons wanted to protest, but they knew that defying their master's wishes would be foolish, so they held their tongue.

"Listen here you pests! I am Monochrome, the Dragon of Despair. Soon this world will fall under my rule, so I suggest you all start preparing my coronation and welcoming ceremony. Oh, as well as enjoy these last moments you all will have together, because once I rule these lands, you humans will become nothing more than my mere slaves!"

The mages of Fairy Tail could only listen in horror at the declaration of the despair dragon, they felt their hopes being shattered right in front of them when Monokuma looked down on them; everyone had placed their hopes on Makoto, and now he was lying in Junko's arms damaged to the point where it will be difficult to heal. Even Hina, who had woken up after being knocked out by Monokuma, felt the despair in her heart grow when she saw her fellow survivor.

With a satisfied smile Monokuma surrounded him and his horsemen in purple flames, when the flames finally died out the mages saw that the dragons were no longer in the ruins.

Quickly realising they had not seen team Naegi yet, all of the team Natsu rushed to the cathedral, every single one of them hoping that their juniors were fine. Yet, the world was not kind to them that day, because the sight they saw was the remnants of a fierce battle and two of their juniors gathered in the middle sobbing whilst hugging the fallen dragonslayer.

Truly that was a grim morning for Fairy Tail, despair had won and hope had lost.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

_**A quick thank you the guest NewxD for answering my question, I suppose I understand that if I did just make all of the Danganronpa characters a mage then it would make for a boring story since they are all against Monokuma. Which is why I thought of introducing the horsemen, they are to a certain extent new characters I made its only the fact that they are possessing Hiro's, Kyoko's, Togami's and Fukawa's bodies that makes unoriginal and I'll admit that.**_

_**If any of you are wondering, why don't I just give them new bodies like I did with Monokuma, then my answer just literally boils down to not knowing how to design them from scratch so I bypassed their looks and focused on their magic and their contribution to the story.**_

_**Ok time for some news:**_

_**My only news is that I will not be uploading this fanfic in a while since I want to focus on forming the second half before I actually make it in a document then publishing it, I still have loose ends which have not been answered. Such as the power scaling problem, which after this chapter will probably attract more attention (whether its negative or not, I don't know). So I'm gonna take a break and think over what I'm gonna do before I return, worry not I do plan on finishing for better or for worst, just not now.**_

_**I don't know when I'll return but I'll make sure to inform you guys in one way or another.**_

_**If there are any other problems regarding this chapter, please feel free to inform me and I will make a note of it for when I am making the next half, any unanswered questions or even problems on character depictions, tell me all of them, so I can improve on them and hopefully fixed them.**_

* * *

_**As usual thank you all so much for reading this fanfic, I am sorry if it was not up to par or if it was a mess, any problems, questions or comments feel free to voice them. I enjoy reading through all your comments, both good and bad, I am truly grateful and I hope you will all continue to tune into future chapters.**_

_**That's all, see you all later!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Sleeping Dragon

A week has passed since the mages of Fairy Tail fought Monokuma and his four horsemens. Their encounter ended in defeat as one of their comrades, Makoto, was put in a coma as a result of his fight with the dragon of despair. In order to let him heal, the group stayed in Arama but after a week, the young dragonslayer was still stuck in a slumber.

During that time period, Junko stayed by her friend not leaving his side once, only ever leaving to clean herself; the rest was dedicated to making sure Makoto was safe as he slept.

Team Natsu also stayed in Arama to heal up, but they were mostly there to give emotional support to Junko, who after the events that took place was filled with despair. Asahina also did her best to support her teammate, but unlike the hopeful boy, she did not have enough optimism to bring the light mage's mood up.

"Do you think Makoto will wake up anytime soon?" Happy asked worried.

The group of mages (apart from Junko) were all sat around a table in a restaurant, they had just finished some miscellaneous tasks around the city for some quick cash in order to pay for both food and the room they had rented to keep Makoto in.

"Maybe, its been a week already. He should be waking up soon." Lucy responded, though her voice had no hope in it.

"When I find that Monochrome bastard, I'm gonna beat him for hurting Makoto this much." Natsu said, smashing a fist on an open palm in frustration.

The rest of team Natsu only sat in silence, they were all frustrated, that was clear. Fairy Tail had been through so much in the past, losing was not rare for them; neither were grave injuries or broken spirits. What frustrated them, was seeing one of their own in a critical state and they couldn't do anything other than wait.

Over at Makoto's room, Junko was sitting beside the sleeping dragonslayer her eyes void of any emotion. As for the dragonslayer himself, he was lying on the bed peacefully, but after he had lost control fighting Monokuma his body was now covered in mixed white and black scales.

"Junko." Hina called from behind the light mage yet her companion didn't move from her position.

"Um, you should go get something to eat. You haven't had breakfast yet, I'll look after Makoto." once again Junko did not move.

Hina looked at the floor in sadness, she then turned to the door and began to walk away from her friends dejected. When she was outside she saw that team Natsu was approaching their door, all she needed to do was shake her head and they immediately knew that nothing has changed inside.

Meanwhile with Junko, she wearily looked at a nearby clock before standing up from the chair. She then sat Makoto up and took his shirt off, revealing the many scales that had grown after his fight with Monokuma.

Junko then placed her hands over his torso as she what little magic she could muster leak out in order to get rid of the scales. However nothing happened afterwards, the scales were still there, in fact all it did was drain Junko even more than she already was.

Seeing that her efforts were fruitless, Junko crashed back on the chair with a despairing sigh. She then leaned forwards on the luckster's bed and rested her head on her arms.

Her eyes travelled to the sleeping boy, as a feeling of guilt washed over Junko before her eyes started to collapse from the fatigue that had built up in the past week.

_"If only I could have been better, then maybe Makoto wouldn't be in this situation."_

When Hina returned to the room, she saw that Junko had finally fallen asleep, so she summoned her wings and flew over to a nearby table where a folded blanket sat. She unravelled the piece of cloth, then placed on top of the sleeping Junko.

She then flew over to Makoto's side, glancing to see whether there had been any changes to his state. Unluckily for her there were no signs that the boy was going to wake up any time soon.

* * *

Back in the ruins some mages were scouring the abandoned place, 2 boys and 2 girls. An orange haired male led the group through the old town, a twisted grin plastered on his face.

"Lookie, lookie ruins. What sort of treasures do you think are in here?" the leader questioned, glancing through the abandoned buildings for treasure.

"Doesn't look like its full of anything, just junk." the other male mage said as he kicked a rock into a nearby window, shattering it into a million pieces.

The group then made their way further into the town, eventually finding their way to the cathedral where they found the lilac haired Irana sleeping peacefully, whilst leaned up against a wall. Glancing at each other the two male mages, smirked at each other before slowly approaching the sleeping girl, however both were halted by their female companions.

"What are you doing?" a glasses wearing, raven haired girl asked.

"Getting paid, that's what. There's nothing in these dumb ruins, at least maybe someone will pay for her to be a maid or something." the leader barked before continuing to walk to the sleeping girl.

As the leader reached out to the girl, a hand quickly snapped, grabbing his out of nowhere. Shocked, the leader quickly tried to pull away, but the girl's grip was too strong. Struggling to pull his hand out, the leader then noticed the overwhelming bloodlust that was emanating from his target.

Irana rudely awoken by the mage, was not glaring at the human, she then stood up and eyed the group of mages who were now starting to back up while sweating in fear. The dragon first sent a fist to the leader's face launching across the room before disappearing out of thin air, she then re-appeared in front of the group, striking the other male mage. The two female mages quickly sent a volley of magic towards her direction, but Irana only had to lift her palm up in order to stop their attack with her own.

Now panicking, the two girls tried to run away, but their efforts were futile when Irana merely appeared in front of them, then grabbed both of their faces; gripping their skulls like she was going to shatter them.

"Humans, leave this place." she ordered, letting a little bit of her bloodlust seep out to scare the mages out.

"We're sorry we're sorry, we will leave just have mercy on us please." the raven haired girl begged as she tried to escape the dragon's grasp.

Irana was about to let the girls go, only for her to hear a whistling noise coming her way. Instinctively, she turned her head to inspect what the noise was, the noise was a fireball that now crashed on the lilac haired dragon, which caused her to drop the two girls, who then proceeded to run to a safer place as to not get caught by the dragon again.

Dragging his feet closer to the others, the leader wore an expression of pure fury, his teeth gritted as he held a hand out, ready to strike the girl once again. Irana re-appeared behind the leader, telling him that his companions already gave up, but the leader was too stubborn to admit his loss and proceeded to attack Irana wildly. Though fending him off was an easy feat, the dragon did not like the unnecessary energy that she was wasting, dealing with weaklings. Not wanting to entertain the fool any longer, Irana charged at him and struck the man at the throat. Falling to his knees, the leader clutched his throat in pain, but his attention was then turned to Irana who grabbed him by his hair, then tossing him to the entrance with no effort at all.

"Leave humans! Unless, you all want to suffer." the dragon warned with venom in her voice.

Seeing that they lost, the two female mages took their companions away from the cathedral, despite the leader opposing the idea, shouting at them to let him fight, yet they didn't and just continued to run away. Once they were out of sight, Irana sighed to herself before sitting back down, she stared at the ceiling in sadness, she began to look back at how she woke up after the fight with Fairy Tail alone. She returned to the cathedral in hopes to find her fellow dragons, but she was just met with an empty building with no signs of her companions. Ever since then, Irana had just been roaming the ruins, hoping that Monokuma or any of the dragons were to return for her; though that didn't seem to happening soon considering she's been there for a week.

_"Maybe they don't want me anymore… I did lose to humans after all_." Irana sighed and closed her eyes, returning to what was an interrupted slumber.

* * *

Elsewhere, the young fallen dragonslayer found himself in a familiar place, Hope's Peak Academy.

He didn't know how he got there, but he was sure he didn't want to be back in the hell hole that he escaped from. Walking around the vast halls only filled his head with scenes full of sadness, as he remembered the lives that were taken within those walls.

The brown haired boy continued to walk down the dimly lit halls until he found himself in the school's gymnasium. In the middle of the large room sat an all too familiar black and white teddy bear.

"Upupupupu." the bear's lightning bolt eye then began to glow before a surge of purple flames began to spiral around the bear.

When the flames died down, Monokuma in his human form appeared in front of Makoto with a twisted grin plastered on his face. Meanwhile, Makoto merely stared at the man in front of him, though his fists were tightly clenched and he shook in fear.

Monokuma then charged at Makoto, fist ablaze. However just when the dragon was about to make contact with the former lucky student, Monokuma dispersed into flames, disappearing into thin air. When he took his arms down, Makoto noticed he was now in a dark place, pitch black with not a single entity in sight; or so he thought. A couple of spotlights were then suddenly lit, blinding Makoto for a couple of seconds. When he had regained his sight he saw that the spotlights were shining on the four other survivors of the Killing Game, with their backs turned to him.

"Guys?" he called out, relief laced in his tone.

Makoto then began to extend his arm to grab them, but when he was just about to reach them, the four combusted into four pillars of purple flames. Out of the flames came four massive dragons, which then merged into one dragon with four wings. Once the new dragon formed, it raised its head and opened its mouth before thrusting its head forwards, sending a torrent of flames to Makoto.

With the fire searing his skin, Makoto fell to his knees covering himself as he writhed in pain, screeching on the top of his lungs. During this, Makoto was unaware that black scales were starting to grow all around his body and that one of his eyes' pupil had changed from the circular shape to a slit, similar to that of a reptile's.

"That pain you're feeling is not true." a soothing voice said to the burning Makoto.

Eyes shooting open, Makoto noticed that the burning pain was now gone from his body. He then turned his head around and his eyes landed on two familiar reptiles.

"Solei, Luna!"

* * *

_**Hello dear readers! Fallen Dragonslayer is back on with its second half. Thank you all for your patience and for being supportive of my decision to stop for a little bit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know its a little on the shorter side, as well as probably really detailed less since I am slightly rusty, so I am sorry about the lower quality, its currently the best I could do unfortunately that will also help my narrative. However I am going to try and get you guys better chapters in the future, so I hope you all stay tuned for that. I will also try and get as much character development into the story as possible, especially with Junko and Irana as well as Makoto himself, these next few chapters might focus on said development just in time for the final showdown with Monokuma.**_

_**I have no other messages for you guys, I'm just glad to be back writing this story, I really do want to finish it as well as give you guys a good story, I'm going to be racking my brain. **_**_Anyways, I'll see you all next chapter and don't forget:_**

**_Any questions, reviews, complaints and whatever else you guys have in mind, are welcome. So don't be shy place your thoughts down! Bye bye :)_**


	8. Chapter 8 - To become stronger

The young man stared at the two giant dragons in shock. He never expected to see the two dragons ever again, in his mind Makoto thought that the two had left his dreams and wouldn't return until he had finished his mission.

With flames engorging their beastly bodies, the two dragons quickly turned into their human forms. Solei then charged at the dragonslayer, engulfing him in a tight bear hug. While in the bear hug, the former luckster greeted the angel dragon despite having to choke his words out. Though rather than receive a greeting back, Makoto heard sniffling coming from the woman.

"Solei?" he asked worried.

Solei pushed herself off of Makoto and looked into his eyes, tears had now overflowed out of the corners of her eyes. "What's wrong Solei? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry Naegi-kun. I sent you to a fight not properly equipped, I should've trained you, told you more about your magic and not just send you out there with nothing." Solei kept on rambling about how she had failed.

Makoto could sense the remorse and guilt that escaped with the angel dragon's words. He didn't like the view of a crying Solei, so he pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing her back whilst whispering comforting words into her ear. He then pulled himself back, giving the dragon a reassuring smile before wiping the tears that had fallen out of Solei's eyes. He voiced how he did not blame her and that it was his own recklessness that had sent him there.

Solei was about to argue back but was quickly silenced when Luna's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Solei why don't I explain to him." Luna suggested that her fellow dragon agreed with a nod. Solei separated from the two to calm her emotions, while Luna began to converse with their dragonslayer.

"Naegi-kun, when we gave you these powers we didn't tell you something important and it was because of that, you can't grasp the full potential of your powers. Let alone control it." looking at Luna, Makoto saw guilt scattered on her face as she kept on explaining his powers.

"Dragonslayers, when they gain their powers they are also subjecting themselves into becoming dragons after some time of using them. Usually this takes years, however with you its much quicker. My guess it could be due to the fact you hold two different dragon slaying magic. Look half of you is already turning into one."

Quickly touching his face, Makoto didn't feel anything wrong. That was until he looked at his arm and saw the black scales that had covered it. His eyes were rather calm for someone who was turning into a dragon, lightly running his fingers at the back of his scaled hand.

"I have been dealing with scales growing on me for the past months." the boy admitted, remembering all the times Junko had to seal parts of his power away in order to delay the transformation.

"Do not be afraid though." he heard Luna say.

"Even though you are turning, I think this particular transformation is different." the dragon added as an attempt to assure the boy.

"Different? I haven't seen any other dragonslayer grow scales." Luna nodded and continued to explain the situation to Makoto.

The devil dragon explained that the transformation into a dragon should be quick, almost instant even for a dragonslayer, but Makoto's was slow and gradual. She then mentioned that his transformation may have been a form of dragonslayer magic, one that only took on the properties of a dragon. When asked if there was such a technique, Luna nodded with a small smile.

"This phenomena, a human gaining properties of a dragon is known as… Dragon Force." Makoto's initial reaction was silent, though the tilt of the head was a clear sign he had no idea what Dragon Force was to begin with.

"Dragon Force?" he asked and Luna nodded in response.

"Dragon Force, is a form that a dragonslayer can take that grants them the strength and power of an actual dragon. Normally dragonslaying magic gives the user the ability to damage a dragon when no other magic can. But even with the magic, they are still human and therefore cannot fight toe to toe with a dragon."

"Let me guess? Dragon Force is what closes the gap between physical strength." Luna smiled bobbing her head in glee at the fact that the boy quickly filled in the blanks himself.

Now that Makoto was all caught up, or at least for the most part. Luna decided that he should train in the void they were in, which brought up the question… What was the void?

Solei jumped in back into the conversation, now that she had calmed herself down. She explained the void as a ground where their spirits rested while their bodies are locked away. Luna added that dragons know of magic that implants them into another creature, normally this was a preventive measure for dragonslayers especially (which she decided not to go into), but in Makoto's case it meant nothing since they were just spirits.

Now that they have established everything they needed, Luna immediately proceeded to teach Makoto more about Dragon Force: First was teaching him to access it; for dragonslayers like Makoto this meant consuming something with high magical properties. However the dragons failed to take into consideration one thing, the fact that Makoto never once consumed any flames before! Due to his unique condition of having powerful magic, Makoto never once needed to consume any magic to recharge himself. So they were off to a good start.

* * *

Back in the real world, Junko had woken up from her nap. Rubbing her eyes, Junko sat up and noticed the cloth that was hanging on her back, she quickly deduced it may have been one of her friends who probably came in to check up on them. Appreciating the gesture, the girl cuddled into the cloth, taking its warmth in before glancing over to her sleeping companion. She watched his sleeping face, peacefully breathing in air as if he really was just asleep and not in a coma.

After some time, the light mage noticed that her stomach had been grumbling which prompted her to leave the room to get some food. Luckily for her, Arama was lively even at night so finding somewhere to eat was no difficult task.

Walking down the orange lit streets, Junko watched as people walked by her with their faces full of smiles. Ever since they had freed this town from Monokuma's clutches, everyone had escaped their prison of despair. Looking down at the ground, Junko lamented over her own despair, they may have helped this town; which was nice. But the events that unfolded afterwards, scarred her heart to the point that a shadow of Monokuma haunted her mind.

Her stomach grumbled once again, snapping her out of her thoughts. She then looked around for any sort of food, before her eyes landed on a small stand that was serving noodles. Not caring for what she eats, Junko made her way to the stand and ordered a simple bowl of ramen. Once served, Junko took small servings from the large bowl, savouring the taste of the noodles as it slid down her throat, reminding her of Earth. She then took a spoon, filling it with soup to drink. Like the noodles, the soup made her remember her homeworld and how it was a staple of her past culture.

Tears began to well at the corners of the blonde's eyes, but she held any more from forming as she continued to feed herself the ramen.

"_I wish Makoto could taste this." _was all she could think about as she feasted. Being from Japan as well, Junko truly wanted to share the moment with her fellow other worlder, but at the moment it was just a distant wish.

Returning to the room, Junko sat by Makoto again not saying a word as she held his hand and waited once again in the silence.

* * *

When the next day rolled in, Junko went out to grab breakfast only to meet the rest of her Fairy Tail friends, plus Hina, in front of the room, clearly waiting for her.

"What is going on?" she asked raising an eyebrow,

"We're going to train you!" Natsu said with a toothy grin. Though this didn't clear things up with Junko, who turned to the rest of the mages for a much clearer answer.

Erza explained that Hina was worried that she would just continue to stay in the room and blame herself for what happened to Makoto. So the cat asked them for help in regards to bringing the blonde member of Team Makoto out of despair.

Junko was about to refuse, but she was quickly grabbed by Natsu and dragged out of the inn. Despite her protest, Natsu didn't listen, so she turned to the others for some support but unfortunately she couldn't find it with the rest of team Natsu or even Hina.

After much of her arm being stretched across the entire town, Junko was brought to a field just outside of Arama. She then began to complain and question the others, but team Natsu didn't argue back, they knew that she's been through a lot in the past week, therefore she had a lot to get out.

Once Junko lost her breath from all the complaints, Natsu invited her to a duel; explaining to her that the best way to relieve stress was to punch something. An odd request considering the situation the light mage made, but at that moment Junko didn't refuse; rather she was glad she got the chance to punch the dragonslayer after he forcefully pulled her across town.

Hina watched as Junko readied a whip made of light, while Natsu ignited his fist. Junko then swiped her whip, trying to hit Natsu at his side but the male dragonslayer only needed to jump back in order to avoid a potential hit. Junko continued to slash several times at Natsu, though none of the attacks actually hit since the pink haired mage was quick on his feet.

In order to get a good hit, the light mage changed her tactics creating spikes of light emerge from the ground to charge at Natsu. In response to the attack, the dragonslayer tried to dodge, but couldn't since the spikes protruded around him. So setting his fists ablaze, Natsu broke past the strike and lept at Junko with his fist ablaze.

"Light Make: Barrier." Junko chanted as a dome of light surrounded her.

Natsu began to bash through the dome, but Junko stood her ground managing to hold the dragonslayer back. Unfortunately, the strength of her senior still proved to be too much for her as Natsu broke through the barrier.

Falling on her butt, Junko looked at Natsu and felt a chill run through her spine. What she saw was a beast, standing over her. Her mind then snapped back to when she watched Makoto go berserk against Monokuma. The mage remembered how her friend was no longer human then, but a raging dragon whom wanted to hunt down the enemy in front of him.

When Natsu began to raise his hand, Junko closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her out of fear, but that was unnecessary since Natsu wasn't going to hit her, rather he was just extending his hand to help her stand up. Noticing this Junko calmed down, realising that the mage was still himself and not a raging beast.

"You're not quite the fighter are ya?" Natsu asked, noticing she couldn't move after he got close to her.

Junko, ashamed at the truth, looked away and nodded. She told the pink haired mage, she never really had to fight before joining the guild, so she barely learned combat magic. Junko then began to beat herself up in her head, reminiscing on her failure of helping Makoto during their fight with Monokuma, which sent him into a coma.

"Well, that just means we'll have to teach you." Natsu said, causing Junko to look at him in shock.

"Teach me?" the girl echoed in a question and all she got was a nod from Natsu.

"Yeah, I mean I can teach you hand to hand; Erza will teach you swords and all that, while Grey can work with you on your magic." Natsu explained along with some cartoonish actions.

"I don't think I'll be able to learn all that." Junko commented, but she was cut off by Hina who began to berate her for doubting herself.

"You can! You can do it Junko, I know you can! Stop dragging yourself down just because you couldn't do anything before. I couldn't do anything before either, and its not just the fight in the ruins, but even during the time we were all stuck in Hope's Peak, I barely contributed to finding out who the mastermind was." tears had now begun to well up on the corners of Hina's eyes as her hands balled into fists.

"But if there's one thing I learned while in Hope's Peak, is that allowing despair to take your life will only create a hell for you. Instead, have hope, push forward with all your might and even the toughest, and most painful of challenges you can overcome!" Junko's eyes widened as the words of her friend pushed every despairful thought she had away.

Meanwhile the rest of the Fairy Tail mages, merely smiled at the speech, glad that Junko had a great friend to pick her up when she had fallen.

Letting the words sink in, Junko lifted her hands and slapped the sides of her cheeks as hard as she could, leaving behind red hand prints.

"Jeez, guess I've really been uncool this past week huh? Well no more, I'm gonna work hard so that I can help Makoto when he needs it." Junko then turned to her seniors.

"I'm in your care."

* * *

Back at the void, the young dragonslayer was practicing how to consume flames. Since he had no need for flames before he had thought that maybe it was an optional thing. But after he was informed by the devil dragon that consuming his element was a necessary thing, it only made him more confused, due to the fact the boy was adamant that he had not once needed to consume any flames whatsoever.

Luna muttered to herself whilst pacing back and forth, racking her brain for any solutions as to why the boy had not needed to take any flames into him. Meanwhile watching her from the side, was Solei who tried calling the girl, only to be ignored.

"Luna!" Solei bellowed, causing Luna to scream back at her.

"What Solei?!" Solei walked up to her fellow dragon before telling her that the answer was quite obvious, to which the devil dragon grabbed her and began to shake her around demanding how she knew the answer.

"If you stop shaking me then I'll be happy to explain." the angel replied, prompting the other dragon to stop.

"Thank you. Now, the reason why Makoto does not need to eat flames up is simple. He has two different dragonslaying magic in him, so it means he has a magic pool the same size as a dragon's!" Solei proudly explained, pumping her chest forward.

Luna merely looked at her companion with an eye twitching, she then bonked her in the head causing her to whimper. The devil dragon then began to berate the angel dragon, scolding her for suggesting such a ridiculous idea. However Solei challenged her, asking if she had a better solution to Makoto's unusual situation. Which the devil dragon didn't have by the way.

Despite her hesitancy in believing Solei's theory, she had to accept it since they had nothing else to go by. With that idea placed in their heads, they continued to talk Makoto through his magic.

"Even if he has a magic container that suits a dragon, it should still mean that he can consume flames." Luna said before turning to Makoto and ordering him to consume their flames.

"Eat fire?! I can't do that!" the former luckster stated.

"It's easy Makoto, it's kinda like inhaling for a dragonslayer. Just breathe deeply and the flames will go to you." Solei explained though this seemed questionable to Makoto. Nevertheless, the boy wanted to get stronger, and he was going to do everything he could to close the gap between him and Monokuma.

"Ok I'll try."

* * *

_**Hey everyone, back again with another chapter. Funnily enough I actually managed to finish this chapter early in the week, I even said it to myself, but I got so into it that I started writing the next chapter without realising I had finished a chapter already. By the time I realised it was already Friday and took both Saturday, plus this day to proofread everything (plus I was studying). Now its finally here, and I just managed to upload it before the night ends, so I hope you all enjoyed the read.**_

_**I planned the rest of the chapters, after the next we'll get the start of the conclusive fights, then hopefully just within the middle of April this book will finish. **_

_**Now I know, that for some of you, this has been quite the ride since its a different genre to what I had done over the past months, but as much as I like racking my brain trying to write this story, I also want to move onto my newer projects (which you guys can check in my profile). I've already done several chapters for those new projects and I am excited to release those. But until this book is finished, those will have to sit in the back because this is my top priority at the moment, in regards to stories.**_

_**I'm pretty sure that's all I have to I have to say, so as usual don't be shy to drop your opinions, comments and criticisms down in the comments, everything is welcome. **_

_**That's all from me, see you readers next chapter :D**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Training

_"People who are like the sun are nice since they shine for everyone, but don't be disappointed if you are not like the sun, but instead are more like the moon. Remember, the moon also shines and its glow is a calm, gentle light that guides us in the dark of the night."_

* * *

A heavy slash of a blade struck Junko's barrier causing it to shatter into pieces. Not wasting any time, the light mage jumped back at the moment that her defence was penetrated by her opponent, the strongest female member of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Junko quickly crafted a whip and waved it to make it wrap around Erza's blade, before pulling the weapon out of her hand.

Erza smirked before changing her armour, she now wore her black wing armour and using its wings, she charged at Junko, slashing the armour's partner sword in a cross pattern. In response to this, Junko crafted small daggers, crossing them in front of her to reduce the impact but Erza's attack proved to be far stronger than she had expected; it launched her high into the air, where Erza then chased her. Luckily, Junko managed to recover from the impact and quickly went on to make a barrier just in time to withstand a slam from which caused Junko to crash back onto the ground with a small crater left in her wake.

Junko groaned in pain as she rubbed the back of her head, however when she noticed that a shadow was growing on her she slung her head upwards only to see Erza charging at her. Picking herself up, the light mage then scrambled out of the hole before the sword mage could get her blade near her.

Turning back to Erza, Junko readied herself for another onslaught from the mage. Seeing that she has not yet given up, the red haired mage changed her equipment once again, this time to a set of armourless clothes consisting of: white bandages wrapped around her chest and red hakama pants with golden flames on the rims and her weapon were now two katana swords.

"You still gonna keep Junko? You look tired." Erza asked with a smirk.

She wasn't wrong though, Junko at this point was indeed tired from having to fight Erza for some time, plus the unfortunate bonus of not having as much stamina as the swordswoman. But she wasn't just going to give up there, what would be the point of training if she was just going to surrender?

Hardening her stance, Junko locked eyes with her superior, who saw the determination behind her gaze. With a small smile, Erza also readied her blades as she stared back at Junko with the same gaze.

Erza took the initiative, charging at Junko with her blades at her sides. The red haired mage swung one of her blades at Junko, who quickly crafted a small shield to stop the attack. Pushing Erza back, Junko then created a bow and fired an arrow into the air; from there the arrow then split to multiple ones before raining down at the red haired mage. In order to dodge the attack, the swordswoman zig-zagged her way through the dozens of arrows that were being hurled at her. When she finally got close enough, Erza swung one of her swords upwards, making Junko toss her body to the side just to dodge the blade by a mere centimeter. When they're eyes met Erza saw that her opponent was smirking.

"Light Make: Minefield." balling her hand into a fist, Erza immediately turned her head to search for where the attack was going to come from. Her senses then told her to look behind her, so turning around she then saw that the arrows that Junko hurled at her were stuck to the ground, glowing brightly. A series of explosions then blanketed the area, sending both female mages flying.

They landed with loud thuds, groaning at the echoing noise they were suffering from thanks to Junko's suicide attack.

Running to their side, the rest of the fairy tail members (who were watching them) joined them. They checked up on the two, asking if they were alright; in response both female mages just nodded to the group, before deciding to take a break.

Sitting out in the open, the group of mages began to debrief their student mage on her performance: Erza complimented Junko, stating that she had gotten more courageous, taking more riskier attacks. Gray mentioned how she had improved drastically with her maker magic, managing to now create weapons as opposed to just support based magic; Natsu was the only one who could barely add any input since his mind was occupied with the thought of sparring with her.

Afterwards, Junko and Gray began to train with their maker magic. Unlike her sparring match with Erza, the ice mage taught his junior more about the type of magic she had, which helped tremendously, since after a week of learning from him Junko managed to create weapons that would aid her in combat as well as new ways of supporting her fellow mages.

From afar, Natsu and Erza were discussing the light mage's progression and how they were impressed with how easy it was to teach her.

"How's she holding up?" Natsu asked the sword mage.

"A lot better than I had imagined. She learns things quickly and clearly you pulling her out the room last week made her more open to fighting in a more aggressive manner." Erza explained, Natsu then asked if she's more ready to handle the dragons they fought, but the redhead merely shook her head.

"She's improved no doubt, but I can't say for sure if she could. After all, those were dragons." the mage admitted, as she and Natsu continued to watch over Junko.

* * *

At the void, Makoto could be seen doing some breathing exercises. He was taking deep breaths, letting a large collection of air to enter his lungs before he released it back out. Watching him silently, were the two female dragons who for the past week have been training their dragonslayer in better grasping of his powers.

"Its been a week, how do you think he's doing?" Solei whispered to Luna.

"He seems ready, but I'm still cautious. The first time we did this, it ended with him being blasted to smithereens." the devil replied, remembering the time she blasted the young mage away in an attempt to consume her flames.

Continuing to observe the boy, the two were surprised to see that Makoto was taking in a fairly large breath, larger than any previous one he had taken before. However since it wasn't his element to consume, the air was just released normally afterwards.

Deciding it was good development, Luna called out to Makoto to test him once more, hoping it won't end up like before.

Standing across from the boy, Luna started out lightly, giving out a small ball for Makoto to consume. This was fairly simple, all the former luckster had to do was grab his teacher's flame and stuff it down his throat. As their practice went on, both dragons increased the intensity and power of their flames, while Makoto continued to consume each one managing to somehow survive the onslaught.

"Ok Makoto seems like you can handle a lot more flames now. Why don't we empty you out with a light sparring match." Makoto knew this wasn't as "light" as what the dragon said it was going to be.

However rather than complain about it, the boy got into a ready stance and awaited for one of the girls to start. Smirking at the boy, Luna dashed forwards, readying some black flames on her fingertips. When she got close enough, Luna began to slash at Makoto several times: starting with downward strike, followed with a horizontal one with her other hand, then an upwards diagonal slash. Makoto skipped back, dodging the attacks and when he found an opening with the dragon's third attack, he quickly pushed his palm unto Luna's side and blasted flames at her, making her skid back.

Igniting the soles of his feet, Makoto flew towards his opponent before sending himself above her. There, he then engulfed his feet fully in flames and sent a powerful burning axe kick towards Luna who caught the attack with both her hands. With a smirk the dragon then tossed the boy behind her, and while he was in midair roared black flames that charged at Makoto with great speed. To counter, Makoto released his own flames allowing it to clash with the devil dragon's roar.

Adjusting himself as he fell, Makoto managed to land on his feet but he didn't have time to catch a breather when he sensed an attack coming from behind him. Dropping to the floor, Makoto managed to avoid an oncoming attack from Solei, who had planned to kick the boy on the side of his head.

"I missed!" the angel dragon cursed.

Makoto then hooked Solei's foot with his own and pulled it forward, throwing the dragon's balance off, resulting in her toppling forwards. He then struck at the side of her head with his elbow, temporarily dazing her.

Standing back up, Makoto focused his attention on Luna who was patiently watching the fight between Solei and the former luckster. The dragonslayer then glanced behind him, when he heard that the angel dragon had stood back up after recovering from his attack.

"Ready for the next round?" the devil dragon taunted.

Makoto got into his fighting stance, steadied his breathing then locked eyes with Luna.

"Ready." he said and this set off Luna, who charged at Makoto with her fist ablaze.

She swung wildly at Makoto, aiming for his head. Blocking the attacks, the boy stood his ground, until he heard the running steps of Solei who also had her fists engulfed in white flames. When she took her first swing, the former luckster rolled out of the way, making the angel dragon hit her devil counterpart.

"Oh sorry Luna!" Solei pleaded, though Luna didn't really care.

"Quite the hit, that some quick thinking you did there boy." igniting her hands in flames once again, Luna charged at Makoto once again to clash.

Copying his teacher, Makoto also made flames cover his fist as he too ran towards her. The two then exchanged multiple punches, ignoring the pain any of them might feel as best as they could.

Watching the two beat each other up somewhat made Solei feel left out. Yes, compared to her partner she is far more docile, though its practically an insult to ignore her completely when the fallen dragonslayer is half angel dragonslaying magic.

Annoyed, Solei engulfed her hands in white flames. Then charging in between the two, Solei split them apart, engaging Makoto on her own.

"Solei?" a surprised Luna asked with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, the angel dragon began to interrogate the dragonslayer as to why he's been ignoring her. But its not like he could answer in the first place, since he was busy from blocking and dodging the flurry of attacks that the dragon was throwing at him.

Although not fully understanding the reason for her tantrum, Makoto knew it was still a better choice to calm her down rather than take her attacks. So when she retracted her hand to scratch him, the former luckster quickly acted: grabbing her wrist, Makoto stopped her in her tracks and looked her in the eyes.

"You know throwing a tantrum won't make it any easier for you." Makoto said in a scolding tone.

"Hmph, are you looking down on me?" Solei fired back, but this only served to confuse Makoto.

"What? Of course not."

"Good wouldn't want you to be burned alive now."

"_Since when was she this aggressive?"_ cutting him off from his thoughts, Luna tossed Makoto to the side, though the dragonslayer managed to land on all fours.

He then heard a battle cry, causing him to jump back, and luckily he did since he was dodging a massive strike from Luna. Once back on his feet, Makoto launched himself forward, throwing a flaming punch at Luna. Despite the dragon blocking the attack, she was pushed back quite the distance. Continuing his charge, Makoto then switched to using his feet to kick Luna causing her to stagger a bit. At the same time, the boy flipped midair landing on his feet, he then immediately roared a storm of flames at the devil dragon, consuming her whole.

Leaping out of the flames, Luna landed next to Solei wiping a bit of soot off her face. Luna then felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, prompting her to turn her head over her shoulder, where she met the eyes of a smirking angel dragon. Understanding what this meant, the devil stood up and together with her counterpart, they faced the dragonslayer who still had his guard up, but was visibly aware of the change in the atmosphere around them.

The two dragons then began to inhale deeply, catching the attention of Makoto who began to run away from them. However he couldn't run far enough to avoid the two storms of flames that rushed after him, moments after they've been discharged by the dragons.

Accepting that he couldn't escape, Makoto instead held his ground, letting the flames engulf his body in hopes that he could withstand it due to his dragonslayer attributes. Whilst inside Makoto got the idea of eating the flames in order to boost his own. Putting his training to work, Makoto began to inhale the flames, feeling them well up inside his stomach making it slightly burn.

Seeing their flames being consumed made Luna and Solei stop their attack to stare at the boy in amazement. Its one thing for a dragonslayer to consume their elements, but to consume so much is another, especially when they only very recently learned how to eat their element.

After the flames were fully devoured by the dragonslayer, the two girls noticed that something had changed about Makoto.

"What the-?"

"Guess eating that much made it fully activate huh?" Solei joked, but when she turned to her fellow dragon, she noticed that she had begun to silently laugh to herself.

"Hahahaha! Oh, to think that all it took was for him to have a full course meal." Luna bellowed with a hearty laugh.

"You never cease to amaze me Makoto." she commented with a grin.

Looking at his hands, Makoto's lips quivered at the sight of black and white scales covering the back of his hands along with his arm, up to his elbow. His nails now sharp as claws, he could feel the fangs that had grown in place of some of his teeth, his senses became far sharper than ever before. With his shaking hands he touched his face only to feel the very same scales had crawled up to his cheek. He lifted his face to look at the smiling Luna.

"This here is Dragon Force in its completion."

* * *

_**Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well and staying safe due to the pandemic that is the coronavirus. I hope all of you and your families and friends are all coping if you are isolating yourselves. Its troubling times but let's all stay positive, hoping that this will end sooner rather than later.**_

_**You may have also noticed the quote at the start, its just something I decided to put up as a little message to you guys. Take it as whatever you like, and feel free to disagree or agree with the quote as well.**_

_**Anyways, back to the story. I'm going to be honest, I didn't think that this training montage would take an entire chapter, but here we are. This means that the next chapter, which was supposed to be a part of this chapter will have even more detail than I originally planned, which is good since I can explain things in a clearer way and you guys get another chapter to read (Dunno if that's good or bad).**_

_**Speaking of stories, if this story doesn't finish before April then I will continue with my plan to publish my new fanfic alongside this, but this book will stay as a priority until I finish it. **_

_**Apart from those messages I don't think I have anything else to add.**_

_**Next chapter may be closer than usual, since I have no school anymore, due to this virus.**__** So I have all the time in the world to dedicate myself to stories, hobbies and some studying here and there.**_

_**With that I'll see you guys next chapter, remember the most important thing at the moment is good hygiene, just make sure to wash your hands and you should be fine. Stay safe everyone, bye bye :D**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Awoken

_"People who are like the sun are nice since they shine for everyone, but don't be disappointed if you are not like the sun, but instead are more like the moon. Remember, the moon also shines and its glow is a calm, gentle light that guides us in the dark of the night."_

* * *

Irana was rummaging amongst the ruins, looking for any food that she could eat. It may have been ruins, but the wandering animals that she could hunt were always abundant. She wandered the dusty streets peering over corners for her prey. When her eyes landed on a group of rabbits, her beastial instincts quickly took over her (most likely due to hunger).

She slowly crept up to the rabbits, trying her best to make as little noise as possible. When she was finally close enough, she lunged forward outstretching her arms to scoop up one of the rabbits, Unfortunately for her, the little creatures were much quicker, dodging her attempt to catch them before hopping away from the dragon, now face planted on the ground.

Her stomach then grumbled, which caused her to groan in annoyance. She slowly sat up from her position, cursing that her human shell had prevented her from catching a simple prey.

"_This dumb body, how do humans survive in these?"_ she then sighed tiredly, looking up to the sky longingly, wondering when she will be picked up by her fellow dragons.

"Is that the sight of a hopeful gaze?" a familiar voice rang in Irana's ear, causing her to turn its direction.

From the shadows of an alley, the face of the possessed Ultimate Writer came into view. A wicked grin plastered on her face, as she twirled a parasol in her fingertips.

"Hello again, my dear Irana." Irana was somewhat glad to see a fellow dragon, but knowing they're nature she wasn't too hopeful about meeting them under the circumstances she was in at that moment.

"Emora, you came back for me?" she asked hesitantly, sweat building up.

"Why of course, you are an important ally to our cause. Lord Monochrome needs you." upon hearing the final words escape Emora's mouth, Irana's eyes softened and the thought of Monokuma needing her clouded her thoughts.

While the dragon of negation was entranced with her thoughts, Emora took on a wicked smile. She picked on Irana in her head, laughing silently at her blind devotion to Monokuma and how she was a useful puppet.

"_How easily manipulated, this foolish girl. Heck, she'll probably die readily for Lord Monochrome." _

Emora grabbed Irana and pulled her up before telling her that they needed to meet with their fellow dragons, Mycra and Skardigor. Realising that it was just them two, Irana began to wonder where the other two dragons were, at first she assumed that they may be with Monokuma… but they were far nearer.

* * *

Back at Arama, Junko had just finished her training session with Gray. She was currently sitting on the ground out of breath, while Gray and the other members were all standing around her with smiles.

"Man, you guys sure have a lot of stamina." the blonde mage said out of breath.

"Well we've done lots of training compared to you, so its only normal that you can't keep up as much." Erza explained.

Junko then felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head, she saw Lucy giving her an understanding smile; before explaining that she shouldn't feel too bad since she was still leagues away from the monstrous trio and she took on training like they did.

Sharing a giggle between them, the group decided to call it a day. Erza helped the light mage up before they all headed back… or at least that was the plan. Before they could even take a step however, a large explosion blanketed the area causing everyone to duck to the floor. When the dust settled, the group eyed the crash and saw that it was caused by two familiar (but unwanted) faces.

Skardigor and Mycra.

"Aren't those two your guys' possessed friends?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Yeah, but right now they're the enemy." Erza replied.

"Oi, human mages!" Mycra cried out, gaining the attention of the fairy tail members.

Everyone stood up and stared at the two dragons, their guards up. Seeing them battle ready made Mycra grin sinisterly, as he felt the need of smashing the mages flow throughout his body. He turned to Skardigor for permission to go wild, but the other dragon shook his head, an indication that he needed to exercise self restraint.

Skardigor then stepped forward, he began to announce his desire for no fighting and that they only came for one thing… Makoto.

Without a second thought, the members of fairy tail began to question their need for Makoto. To which Skardigor explained that they just needed to ensure that he would not be an obstacle to their plans. Immediately getting ready for battle, everyone bellowed at Skardigor, asking what possessed him to believe that they would just readily give their friend to the enemy.

"Would you sacrifice your entire guild for one person?" at the mention of their guild, the members' eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do to our guild?" Erza interrogated with fury, her eyebrows furrowing as a killer stare stuck to the dragon.

"Do not fret, they are not alone. That entire town of… Magnolia was it? They have had the pleasure of being used as our lord's resting grounds." Skardigor announced with pride, but that fanned the flames of anger within every fairy tail member in front of him.

Seeing the effect he had on the humans, the dragon once again asked for the sleeping dragonslayer. However he was once again met with refusals, which shocked him greatly. He repeated his threat, but it had no effect on the mages; all they said to him was that they'll get their friends back without needing to give Makoto to any of them.

Realising that negotiations had failed, Skardigor calmly called on Mycra who didn't need another word.

"Ok." Mycra said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Get ready." Erza warned, making everyone stay on their toes.

With a burst of dirt, Mycra charged straight for the mages, fist at the ready. Out of the multiple mages, Gray was the first to act: he dropped to one knee and created a thick wall of ice to shield themselves from Mycra.

Coming into contact with their defence, the dragon's punch was stopped, but just barely as the ice was now covered with a large crack that could burst at any moment. If Mycra had enhanced his punch with magic, then that defence wouldn't have lasted.

Readying themselves, Erza equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armour and summoned several swords to float around her in a circle; while Natsu readied some flames on his fists.

Mycra then punched the ice wall again, this time causing it to collapse as well as causing a smokescreen to blanket their surroundings. Without a second wasted, Natsu charged straight for Mycra while the area was covered in smoke, throwing a punch in the process. On the other side, the dragon was not expecting an attack, so when the fire dragonslayer appeared out of the smog he had no time to react; taking a blazing fist straight to the face. Flung through the air, Mycra crashed with an audible crash and grunt. When he had picked himself up, the dragon sensed an incoming attack, making him roll out of the way. What Mycra dodged were the blades that were circling Erza, which were launched by the mage.

"It is nice to see you again human." Skardigor greeted Erza as he placed himself in front of Mycra.

"The feeling is not mutual."

"I can see that, considering your companion sent this blockhead flying."

"Hey!" Mycra interjected.

Erza pointed her sword at Skardigor with glare etched on her face. She then demanded for the dragons to release their friends, but Skardigor responded that they can't since they will be serving Monokuma. Knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him, Erza charged at Skardigor blade at the ready. On the other hand, the dragon merely sighed and summoned a wall of blades in front of him. Trembling upon contact, Erza's blade could not penetrate past the horseman's defence. The red haired mage then called for her other blades, and directed to attack from him behind. It was a good idea, though not enough to actually land any hit on the dragon, since all Skardigor had to do was summon yet another wall of blades behind him.

"How boring," the dragon voiced in a bored tone.

But not long after he then felt a dangerous presence coming at him, causing him to quickly jump out of the way. It was lucky for the dragon that he felt the attack, because if he didn't he would've been stabbed by multiple ice spikes, which sprouted from the ground below him. While airborne, a whip made of light then wrapped around Skardigor's body. Snapping his head to the direction of the whip's origin, he found Junko and Lucy, now ready for combat.

"You forgot about us!" Junko reminded, before pulling her whip downwards, smashing the dragon to the ground.

Mycra saw the whole thing unfold, but he couldn't rush over due to the fire dragonslayer. Natsu was constantly attacking him, closing off any possibility for the force dragon to escape his onslaught.

Getting somewhat annoyed with the pink haired mage. So to deal with him, Mycra ducked when Natsu threw one of his blazing punches and placed his hand on his stomach. Releasing his magic, Mycra sent the dragonslayer flying, giving him the time he needed to check up on his companion.

Seeing that the mages had overpowered Skardigor, Mycra decided to even out the odds by attacking them while their attention was away from him. Putting his hands on the ground, the force dragon covered the area around him with his magic before pulling bits of the ground up. Locking his eyes on his targets, Mycra then sent his collection of force bound soil (that he had shaped into balls) towards Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail.

Defending against the attack was easy for the group of mages, or at least for the ones surrounded by maker mages since they just made a dome.. Erza, who was at the front lines, had a much harder time since she needed to fly around to dodge them. Though this technique only worked for a couple of times before Erza was eventually struck by one.

Mycra laughed maniacally as he sent waves of his balls of soil at them. Normally, one would think that these attacks would do little damage, but these weapons had actual stones mixed into them, plus the fact that the force magic meant that Mycra could launch them at high speed making them give a powerful impact.

Inside an ice dome that Gray made, the mages were going on about how they needed to rescue Erza, but they couldn't agree on who.

Outside, Erza changed her armour to what she called her adamantite armour, which is a much heavy looking armour composed of several blue and navy plates. While in this armour the red haired mage managed to withstand the attacks, but seeing her manage to block his attacks only made Mycra more excited with crushing her, so he increased the amount of attacks that focused on her, cackling at the same time.

"Is that all you humans got?" taunted the dragon.

Picking himself up, Skardigor scanned the situation with his guard up, when he saw that Mycra was managing everyone with ease, he dropped his guard. However the moment he did, he felt a dangerous presence quickly descend upon them.

"Mycra!" he called out, before running to his friend and tackling him to the ground.

"What gives-?!"

"Stay still."

The moment their conversation ended a spiral of black and white flames flew past them, crashing nearby.

"Oops, guess I left a bigger hole than I thought." said a familiar voice from within the dust.

As everyone froze from the sudden arrival, a figure stepped out from the dust. That figure was none other than the recently awoken fallen dragonslayer.

* * *

Realising that the attacks had stopped, Gray dispelled the dome, yet everyone kept their guard up just in case that they were planning a surprise attack.

When the dome disappeared everyone readied themselves, only to see that everyone was no longer fighting but rather their stares were fixated on the figure at the very back, who was staring at them back with his now golden reptile eyes.

"_Guess that smell was coming from those two." _Makoto commented in his head as he gazed at the two dragons. His eyes then travelled to the other mages who had expressions of shock etched on their faces.

Makoto then calmly walked over to his senior, who was still processing both his appearance and sudden entrance to the fight. Kneeling on one knee Makoto, gave her a reassuring smile which made her face soften.

Mycra then snapped out of his trance, he quickly jumped up from the ground and rushed at Makoto, a fist covered in his magic ready to strike. However, his companion tried to call him back since he didn't think that attacking the dragonslayer was a good idea.

Unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears, as Mycra leaped towards Makoto and threw a punch aimed at his head. Though Mycra should've listened to his fellow dragon, for his attack did land, just not as he had intended. Rather than his head, Mycra's attack was stopped midway by the scaly arm of the dragonslayer.

Least to say this came as a shock.

"As much as I don't wanna hurt my friend's body. I can't let you just hurt my friends here either." Makoto quietly voiced, before grabbing the dragon's wrist and pulling him forward to give him a good flaming punch to the face, sending him rolling across the ground.

When Makoto relaxed, he began to massage his arm, due to the dragon's immense strength still managing to do damage to the dragonslayer even when he had scales. In his head Makoto even commented how he should still be cautious of their strength.

Picking his head up from being buried, Mycra was now understandably irritated at how he's been sent flying for the second time.

He once again ran at Makoto in a blind rage. He then began to scratch, punch and kick the boy around, who in retaliation blocked and countered everything that was being thrown at him.

Makoto then stomped his foot on the ground to stop him from being pushed back any further before igniting his fists, letting his flames form into gauntlets before meeting an oncoming punch from Mycra with his own. The two were now locked together, their eyes glaring at one another. Both then jumped back, gaining some distance before them, as well as giving them the opportunity to regain their breaths.

After a short break, the showdown continued. Makoto propelled himself forwards using his flames, then went upwards just above Mycra with one foot ablaze.

"_Fallen Dragon's: sickle tail!" _the dragonslayer chanted in his head, he then brought his foot down hitting Mycra clean on the head.

Instead of a thud to the ground however, Mycra managed to keep on his feet this time. He lifted his head with a smirk, then grabbed Makoto's ankle and tossed him away. Quickly dropping to the ground Mycra used his magic to capture the former luckster in an orb dirt. He then lifted a couple lumps of soil and with his magic reshaped them to spikes before launching them at Makoto.

Members of Fairy Tail then called out to Makoto as well to try to reach him. Junko tried to quickly cast a dome to protect Makoto, however it didn't seem like it was gonna reach in time. Fortunately for them just when the spikes were about an explosion from within the dirt prison shot out, eradicating any spike that was going to impale it.

Almost immediately afterwards, Makoto came out from the explosion and placed a hand on Mycra's chest, his eyes sharp as swords as he stared deep into his enemy's eyes. With an apology in the form of a whisper, Makoto then blasted a rush of black flames at Mycra.

"_Fallen Dragon's: Devil breath."_ was the chant that the dragonslayer recited as continued to burn the force dragon in his noir flames.

Screaming in agony, Mycra felt the flames tear his skin, as if the flames were claws slowly digging and dragging themselves across his entire body. When the attack ceased, the force dragon was clearly knocked out. His eyes rolled back, mouth hanging loosely and steam escaping his body due to the intense heat. Seeing his friend's body in such a bad shape made Makoto feel rather guilty. Placing his other hand on Mycra's shoulder, the dragonslayer then closed his eyes while a white flame began to cover the dragon. By the time the flames dissipated, his skin was now healed, despite still being knocked out.

"He won't get scarred but the pain will still be there when he wakes up, so you better get him out of here to get proper healing." Makoto advised turning to Skardigor, who oddly enough followed it and left, but not without a final taunt on how they still won't beat Monokuma.

"We'll see about that." said to no one.

* * *

After Wendy joined them, she began to heal Erza from the beating she took while the others began to talk to Makoto.

The former luckster informed them that when he woke up his first thing he saw was the two dragons that crashed. Thinking it was not a random meteor he quickly rushed to the scene, leaving Wendy behind who actually left to get something to wash the boy.

"So how come you're all covered in scales?" Natsu asked, rotating his finger to indicate all the scales that were on his body.

"Ah, this is dragon force or something like that." at the mention of the ability, every mage's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Th-tha-that's so cool!" the fire dragonslayer exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around his junior. He then went to ramble about how he managed to enter the dragon force state as well, though not on his own.

"Hehe, well it seems I got lucky. Since this is actually a mutation." the former luckster explained, confusing everyone.

"Mutation?" Erza questioned, to which the boy nodded.

Makoto began to tell them what his dragon teachers told him, that his dragon force may have been the result of having two different types of dragonslaying magic. They concluded that in order for his body to accommodate both, it had to give him a large magic pool hence the little need to eat any flames. This large pool of magic then led to power that would be closer to having dragon force activated than regular dragonslaying magic and since dragon force changes the body to that closer of a dragon's, his body reacted the same way; meaning while his magic pool is full, he'll constantly be in dragon force.

"Though once I drain myself to a certain point, dragon force will deactivate." the dragonslayer informed bashfully with a giggle.

Seeing the boy finally out of his slumber and laughing brought warm smiles on everyone's faces. Their friends back home may be in danger, but in that one moment they were just glad to be whole again.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, how's isolation faring you all? Still sane? **__**Hope everyone's still doing well, I've been finishing this chapter up for days, hope it was a good read. I don't have much messages this time around other than my plan now that it is April.**_

_**Only thing I have for you guys, is that probably next week the first chapter of my next story (which is based off the game Azur Lane) will be released. Hope you guys will look forward to that, if you guys haven't played the game, its fine its not following the game's storyline; or for the most part at least, so you guys can still enjoy it as a separate story. Also it'll be the first time, that I'll have an OC character as an protagonist, so its a new experience. **_

_**Feel free to give it a quick glance if you're interested, if not then still look forward to the conclusion of Fallen Dragonslayer.**_

_**That's about it, **__**remember the most important thing at the moment is good hygiene, don't want anyone falling ill due to corona.**_

_**As usual don't be shy to drop your opinions, comments and criticisms down in the comments, everything is welcome. **__**That's all from me, see you readers next chapter or in the Azur Lane story :D**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Return to Magnolia

The members of Fairy Tail had gathered in a restaurant after they got Makoto some new clothes. Which were: a black and white sleeveless hoodie, cargo pants and boots as well as gloves to hide the scales that were on the former luckster's hands. As for the ones around his arms they just took some black cloth and wrapped it around the arms. The only thing they couldn't cover however was the ones near his face, for that the boy just agreed to putting his hood up.

After they gained the necessary things to travel back home, the group rode the train back to Magnolia, much to the displeasure of the two male dragonslayers. On the way there the group began to inform Makoto about the dragons' proposal to them. He wasn't surprised that Monokuma would use such underhanded tactics, remembering how the time the despair obsessed dragon bribed them to kill one another through the use of their deepest secrets being exposed.

"Monokuma likes to play dirty, sacrificing anyone and anything to get what he wants… In fact that's what he did to Junko's sister." the boy said, whispering the last part of his sentence but the blonde light mage did manage to hear what he tried to hide.

"He sacrificed my sister?" Junko questioned, her heart tightening quickly.

Makoto merely looked away, not wanting to be reminded on how her sister was impaled by several spikes. It was the same for Asahina, she didn't want to describe what she saw the first time they gathered in that hell of a school. Seeing that her comrades won't talk, the light mage opted not to pry, instead she directed her frustration at Monokuma who had her sister's blood on his hands.

* * *

It was an ominous morning, the walk back to Magnolia. The skies were darkened by grey coloured clouds, winds roared across the fields as the grass and trees vigorously shook.

When the group of mages finally reached the town they were met with the sight of the city surrounded in a purple dome. Knowing it was definitely from the dragon of despair everyone steeled themselves and was about to go inside to free the town from his clutches but suddenly the world around them began to sway like waves.

"What the-?!" Natsu questioned in distress at the sudden changing scenery.

"It must be her." Gray deduced his eyes thinning in annoyance.

"Why you are correct there my dear."

Looking up the fairy tail members saw the floating Emora, giggling at their expense. Emora then told the mages that she had caught everyone in Magnolia within her spell and that Fairy Tail should be careful when they enter the place. Confused as to why the enemy was giving them advice, Gray questioned her intention to which the possessed girl just giggled and disappeared using her magic.

Though now unsure, the group still pressed on. When they reached the dome, Erza tested if they could enter it without sustaining any damage by pushing her hand through. Luckily it phased through without a hitch so they all went in one by one.

At first the town was silent, almost as if it was abandoned. Walking down the empty streets, the group looked around for any signs of life, but there was nobody. It gave them the same aura as when they were in the ruins where they first fought the horsemen and Monkuma.

"This is creepy." Happy shakily mentioned as his eyes darted from place to place.

"Where is everyone?" Natsu inquired.

Everyone stopped moving at the town square, they began to address their situation and planned where they were going to go from there. At first they thought of visiting the guild to see if everyone was unharmed before searching for Monokuma. However in the middle of their preparation the dragonslayers' attention was caught and they immediately went into a defensive stance.

Quickly asking what it was, Natsu said that he was hearing several footsteps heading their way. Eventually out of the shadows of the buildings, several people were now limping their way to the group. Recognising them as the citizens of Magnolia, the mages were now reluctant to hit any of them. Taking command, Erza told everyone to run to avoid any conflict, but their escape was blocked off when an iron pillar came crashing in front of the female knight.

When the dust from the pillar cleared, Erza saw that the attack came from a familiar face. Their fellow fairy tail mage, the iron dragonslayer Gajeel Redfox.

"Gajeel?!"

"What's the big idea huh?!" Gray bellowed but the other mage wasn't listening. Gajeel instead turned his arm into a large sword with spikes running down both sides of the blade.

He charged at them at full speed and was about to slice them, but he was stopped by Erza who manifested a blade of her own and locked their blades together.

"Gajeel, what are you doing its us?" The red haired mage tried to reason with her comrade, but her words only fell on deaf ears. Gajeel then broke the lock and was going to swing horizontally, aiming for the mage's waist. In order to save herself Erza jumped back, only gaining a small scratch on her armour.

Now trapped in a circle of people, the group began to think of ways to get out. Only for another attack to appear causing them to scatter. This time, it was several rays of lightning.

Pushing through the crowd, was a muscular blonde man with a fur coat resting on his shoulders. Not even five minutes after he had appeared, the man engulfed his hand in lightning and slammed it on the ground letting threads of electricity to rush at the group. Dodging once again, everyone now kept their attention on the two mages. Yet, the surprises weren't over. With her back to some of the crowd, Junko exposed herself to an attack in the form of a stream of darkness magic. By the time she realised the incoming attack, dodging was no longer an option for the light mage. To ready herself for the impact, Junko quickly made a shield made of light, but even she doubted that she could fully block the attack.

Then all of a sudden, Makoto jumped in front of her, taking the attack directly. Lowering her shield, Junko's eyes widened before berating the boy for his crazy idea. Though her anger quickly lessened when she saw what happened to the dark magic.

Separating into several smaller streams, the attack disappeared… into the dragonslayer's mouth.

"That sure was a nice snack. Thanks Mira." the dragonslayer said, wiping his mouth as he eyed the white haired mage who now looked like a demon.

Now surrounded by three powerful mages, the group was thinking of fighting back, but at the same time they didn't want to hit the civilians.

While everyone was trying to come up with a plan, Makoto noticed something odd about their opponents. In order to gain some confirmation however he called on the other two dragonslayers.

"Natsu, Wendy. Is it just me or do these guys smell burnt." Makoto mentioned which caught everyone's attention.

"Yeah I did notice that."

"Mm, so did I."

Wanting to test a theory, Makoto crouched down and ignited his feet. He then launched himself towards one of the people, then with one flaming sweep, sliced them in half. Watching the scene was horrifying at first, but when they noticed that the body broke down to ashes they instead became confused. As for Makoto, seeing that he was right, in that these people were fakes. He quickly told the rest of his group who then smiled at knowing they wouldn't have to feel guilty in beating everyone up.

After they did some quick cleaning with the ash clones, everyone regrouped and began to think about where to go next. Going to their guild was first priority and everyone seemed to agree to that. However, it seemed that Monokuma wasn't going to let them go that easily. Especially when his red eye appeared in the sky, which never served as a good sign.

"Upupupupu. Seemed like Emora's little trick didn't work, but I guess that's what I get for using fakes rather than the real deal." Everyone scowled at the statement, but they knew retaliating was useless against the dragon.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're all worried about your friends. Well guess what they're just asleep. If you wanna go to them, then go ahead! But… I want hope boy. You wanna go to your friends, then give me that hopeful, lucky herbivore right this instant!" they could all tell that he was quite restless.

Despite knowing that they'll be putting their friends in greater risk, the members of fairy tail still refused to hand over the fallen dragonslayer. Rather shocked at how quick they were to turn them down, Makoto was about to argue back but he couldn't. Not after the senior members told Monokuma that giving him up will be the same as abandoning him, and fairy tail never abandons their family.

Touched by their support, Makoto began to tear up but he quickly wiped them off before walking in front of the group to look up at Monokuma's eye.

"I didn't give up then. I'm not giving up now, we're going to end this illusion just as me and the others ended your game before." Makoto declared with confidence, his eyes showing his burning determination.

"As if I'll lose to a nobody twice." Monokuma's eye then disappeared, leaving the mages to pick up where they left off.

* * *

The group made their way to Fairy Tail, where they then found the entire guild members asleep. Their first reaction was to shake them awake but it was no use everyone who was there had been put into a deep slumber. Whilst making their way through every mage, the group then heard a soft giggling calling out to them from the entrance way. Turning their heads, everyone's eyes met the eyes of the four horsemen who were all blocking the front entrance.

With his rage boiling, Natsu demanded that they release the members, but Emora merely shook her head while maniacally laughing. She told the dragonslayer unless they give them Makoto, only then she will release her spell and they would leave Magnolia. However Natsu still rejected the offer, instead he offered another method of fixing the problem…

Beating them up.

Mycra guffawed at the proposition before asking the mage if he truly thought he could defeat all four of them. Though his taunt was not taken seriously by anybody in the room. With Emora even pointing out he got bested twice by both Natsu and Makoto. Though he's reasoning boiled down to: 'Not being in the flow of things'.

Accepting the proposal, Mycra then pointed at Natsu before challenging him to a rematch. Confident that he would win, Natsu accepted Mycra's challenge.

"I'm all fired up now."

* * *

_**I'm going to be honest I technically finished most of this chapter a week to ago. What kept me from actually publishing it was because I was arguing with myself how to end the chapter, and what I managed to pull out was just a cut off for the next chapter. What this means though is that the next chapters will be longer, since we are at the start of the climax. **_

_**Another confession I have is that I didn't expect to take this long finishing this story, I have a lot to more tell than I thought, but I will finish this since I'm so close to the end. **_

_**Anyways that's all I have for you all. Remember, **__**don't be shy to drop your opinions, comments and criticisms down in the comments, everything is welcome. See you all next chapter (whenever that is) :D**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Clash in Magnolia

A torrent of flames burst forth from Fairy Tail's doors along with the horsemen who quickly went out to dodge the attack. Following after them was the rest of the Fairy Tail mages who were all ready to fight them.

Natsu didn't wait any longer, he immediately charged at Mycra with a blazing fist, throwing a punch that the dragon had no time to move out of the way but to block it. It was no different for the other horsemen: Skardigor was greeted with multiple blades flying towards him, while Emora had to jump away from a rush of ice spiking up from the ground. Only Irana, who didn't seem to have an opponent at first, was going to try and aid her fellow dragons, but she was quickly stopped by an arrow made of light. Turning her head, Irana's shocked eyes met the serious ones belonging to Junko.

Before the fight continued however, everyone then noticed that ash began to gather behind the fairy tail mages. They then formed into people that charged straight into Fairy Tail, changing their attention to the ash people, the mages tries to run back to their guild only to be blocked off by Skardigor's blades.

"Your fight is with us." the dragon jeered at the mages.

The mages glared at the dragon, but their attention was then caught by Wendy who called out to them from the other side.

"We'll be fine over here Natsu, you focus on those guys." the younger girl informed.

With a grin, Natsu left the guild to Wendy, Lucy and Makoto while he and the rest focused on the horsemen.

He then crouched, igniting his feet in the process before launching himself at Mycra, just like Makoto often did. However showing that he was a much more experienced fighter, Natsu didn't just charge forward, after getting close enough to Mycra he then redirected his movement to spring himself behind Mycra. While still airborne, Natsu gathered a large amount of flames into a ball before hurling it at the dragon, burning him immensely.

Mycra rushed out of the flames and straight for Natsu, he then swung his hand horizontally with his fingers curled up like claws. He kept on trying to swipe at the dragonslayer, but was constantly just short of reaching him.

Taking his fist Natsu then slammed Mycra to the ground, but the dragon then caught his fall. He then pushed himself up into a handstand before bringing his foot down to strike Natsu. Although the dragonslayer managed to block it, by lifting his arms, he still felt the sting of the attack reverberate throughout his entire being. He then noticed that he had also slightly sunk into the ground, making him realise that the dragon had infused his foot in his magic, making the attack heavier than it really was.

Seeing that his tactic has worked, Mycra then twisted around to then hit the pink haired male at the side, sending him flying into a building.

Giggling at his handiwork, Mycra slowly approached the rubble where the dragonslayer was buried. However he quickly stopped and raised his arms when the debris exploded. With dust blinding him, the dragon had no window to see Natsu fly at him with a blazing fist, which struck him square on the face. Turning into a human wheel, Mycra tumbled for a few seconds before he managed to recover his footing, he then dug his hands on the ground to stop himself. Annoyed, Mycra then snapped his head up, only to witness the moment Natsu bashed him on the side with a flaming kick. Despite the strength of the attack, the fire dragonslayer was shocked when his opponent managed to withstand the attack, what came next was swift: Mycra grabbed hold of the dragonslayer's ankle with both hands prior to slamming him to the ground.

Natsu coughed out some saliva as he bounced on the ground. Though Mycra wasn't done with his assortment of attacks: once Natsu rebounded from the soil, the dragon quickly went to work, digging his elbow deep into the dragonslayer's spine, pinning him to the ground using his force magic. Meanwhile all Natsu could do was sputter and grunt at the pain being inflicted to him.

"I have to admit you mages aren't half bad. But here we dragons are stronger here thanks to lord Monochrome." Mycra watched amused as Natsu still tried to lift himself off the ground, so he used his magic to make his foot heavier and dug it deeper into Natsu's back earning him another grunt in pain.

Despite the pain, Natsu still forced his body to move. As sweat dripped down his face and teeth locked against one another. He slammed a fist onto the ground before slowly pushing up with all his might. Even Mycra was impressed by his tenacity. Natsu then ignited his fist, creating a huge explosion that consumed him and Mycra.

Naturally this caused Mycra to jump out of the blast zone, however he then quickly realised that it meant that Natsu was now free. Quickly using his magic to clear the area of smoke, the dragon tried to search for his enemy, but was shocked to see that the area was of anyone. Snapping his head around, the dragon scanned the vicinity but nothing, not a single sign of the fire mage was around. Moments later, he then sensed something above him. Immediately, he turned his head to look up only to see Natsu in the sky holding up a large fireball.

"Fire Dragon's: brilliant flame!" the boy roared as he tossed the ball of flames at Mycra.

Using his magic, Mycra dispersed the flames apart, however he couldn't do the same with the charging Natsu who was also being boosted by his own flames, allowing him to penetrate past Mycra's defense and crash straight into Mycra.

After the strike the force dragon laid on the ground seemingly unconscious while Natsu stood over him, slightly out of breath.

Unfortunately for Natsu the fight wasn't over just yet.

Feeling a strong tremor around him Natsu leapt away from Mycra who was then surrounded by stones that were ripped from the street itself. Mycra himself then also began to float in the air with the rubble circling around him. He then snapped his head at Natsu, glaring daggers at the dragonslayer.

"Screw what happens to this human. I won't be humiliated yet again!" the dragon roared. the giant stones he took then turned into smaller sharp stones.

Despite the scale of the attack Natsu kept calm. He then squared his stance before placing both of his hands to his side. Flames then covered Natsu's body before his flames engulfed his entire body.

"Fire Dragon Secret Art: Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" rotating his arms, chains of flames then began to charge at Mycra with explosions growing at every time the flames collided with one another.

Drilling past the stones, Natsu's attack rushed to Mycra who had no means of defending himself. At the end of the torrent of flames, yet another explosion occurred though now much larger and violent than any previous one before. With the speed of the flames being much quicker than he thought, Mycra had no time to dodge the attack.

As the flames ate away at his skin, the dragon screamed in agony. He fell to the ground unconscious, with his eyes rolled back, mouth agape and skin releasing steam from being exposed to too much heat.

Natsu then dropped to the floor, panting. He could finally drop his guard without needing to worry about being attacked again. The dragonslayer then grabbed the unconscious dragon and headed back to the guild with hopes that Wendy could heal him, also putting a mental note to apologise to Makoto for pretty much roasting his friend.

During the walk back Natsu noticed a tower of ice suddenly appear a couple of streets away.

"Woah Gray must have a strong opponent. This guy was good, but he clearly doesn't know how to use a human body, all that well."

* * *

Several spears of ice then rushed out of the ground, while Emora slipped backwards just letting the ice just barely miss her. Unlike her opponent, Emora was rather enjoying herself, she found the concept of toying with her opponent rather ecstatic as she continued to slither past his attacks. On the other hand, Gray was at his wits end with the constant game of cat and mouse they were playing.

Several times, the ice mage voiced the displeasure he felt towards how the dragon fought, yet she didn't care. She giggled herself away as she gave chase to the raven haired boy.

Running after her, Gray then found himself trapped within one of her illusions when he saw that several shadows had begun to rise from the ground. Gray now had to be more careful considering the previous things he fought, when they arrived at Magnolia. If Emora's illusions were just as real, then it could pose as a real problem.

That assumption was then confirmed to be true when the shadows began to attack the ice mage. Each one dealing a devastating blow to the surrounding areas as they tried to hit the boy.

Bringing his hands together, Gray crafted two swords then went on to cut up the shadows. There was no contest that the ice mage was far more superior in combat, but the sheer numbers overwhelmed him as time went on. Furthermore to his surprise the shadows were a lot more formidable than he thought, even managing to emulate the magic of his friends.

Jumping back from the crowd, Gray then made several ice spikes rise from the ground, impaling multiple shadows. Though this wasn't enough, since the shadows then mimicked fire magic and melted Gray's attack.

Leaping into the air using a pillar of ice, Gray went looking around for Emora but she was nowhere to be found. Remembering how their last fight went, the ice mage learnt that the dragon was physically weak due who she was possessing. Therefore, she had to rely on her illusions to cause any damage, and with their magic being boosted by Monokuma, it meant that she was potentially the strongest horseman. But it still begged the question, why didn't she just create a powerful illusion to beat him?

While Gray brainstormed on Emora's weakness, the dragon herself was watching the entire thing from a rooftop. She would be fine since her illusions were rather formidable, however it didn't mean they were unbeatable and if Gray found the glaring flaw in her magic, then all it could take is a single hit.

As Gray continued to hack through the shadows, he then created a large geyser of ice in order to clear out a large group of enemies. However what he wasn't aware of was that his attack also resulted in his solution. When the geyser reached Emora's height, she saw her reflection which made her panic, resulting in her dispelling her illusion on Gray.

With the shadows suddenly gone Gray quickly looked around only to notice that Emora was jumping away from where his geyser hit.

"Ice make: Ice Cannon." a large ice bazooka then formed in his hands, which Gray used to shoot several large balls of ice at the dragon.

Dodging the attack, Emora ended up on the ground where she was then met by Gray who now wielded a sword. She may have been weak physically, but she could still somewhat dodge the attacks. When she managed to get an opening she tried to use her illusions once again, however when the mage's weapon went over her face due to him drawing it back, Emora immediately jumped back without using her magic.

Surprised by her sudden action, Gray began to ponder as to why his opponent suddenly moved away when she could have attacked him at that moment. He then looked at his blade.

"Can she not use her magic when she can't see my eyes? No wait, if that was the case then she wouldn't be able to use it on the roof… Could it be that her illusions can be reflected back?"

Gray quickly tested his theory by charging straight at Emora, his face first exposed. He saw that when she looked at him, her eyes widened. Taking that as her activating her ability, the mage hastily covered his face with his sword, turning it into a mirror that the female used her magic on.

"Oh no!" she squealed the moment she saw her reflection. Her surroundings then began to swirl as the same shadows she conjured up for Gray appeared in front of her, but rather than fighting the mage the shadows instead faced her.

When her own illusion then became hostile she immediately dispelled it, only to be met with a large hammer swinging above her head. She tried to move out of the way, but the mallet was way faster than she thought when it swung down and slammed her to the floor, causing a small explosion in the process.

After the debris cleared out, Gray checked up on Emora only to find her unconscious body flat in a crater. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth was wide open, even Gray felt bad for her.

"Guess I better make sure she won't be able to use her magic if she wakes up." using his magic Gray encased Emora in a dome of ice before looking off into the distance wondering how everyone else was faring with their dragons.

* * *

Swords clashed as Erza and Skardigor fiercely danced along the roofs of Magnolia, weapon in their hands. The swordswoman was currently in her strongest armour, the Armadura Fairy.

A pink armour, covered in fairy shaped wings and a purple cape. She wielded twin swords, designed similarly to her armour. Meanwhile, Skardigor merely kept on creating swords for himself, since every time his blade came into contact with Erza's, they shattered.

After exchanging a couple more blows, Erza then exchanged her blades for a large spiked mace that belonged to one of her other strong armour sets: The Purgatory Armour. With a heavy swing, she blasted the dragon away while breaking his swords into shards.

"Is that all those blades of yours can do?" the mage asked, rather disappointed at how flimsy her opponent's weapons were.

"By no means." Skardigor replied bitterly. He then created a large greatsword that rivaled the size of the mace.

Gripping its handle tightly, the dragon charged at the woman with a battle cry. He raised his blade high in the air before swinging it down, with intention to shatter the mace. But Erza too, took action, swinging her weapon upwards to meet Skardigor's strike. With a loud echo of metal, the two fighters were now caught in a deadlock, straining to shatter each other's weapons and deal heavy amounts of damage to their person.

Breaking the lock, the two then lept backwards, only for Skardigor to realise the mace had cracked his blade. Shocked at the strength of Erza's weapons, the dragon decided to take a different approach. Crouching down, he then created a wave of blades that charged at Erza.

Jumping out of the way, Erza landed on another roof, but when she turned back to her adversary she was instead met with several blades flying towards her. So once again she needed to leap back a bit in order to avoid the attack.

"I must say, you've done well avoiding all that." Skardigor sarcastically complimented, though one could clearly feel his rage emanating. "However that's as far as your acrobatics will take you."

Several blades then began to form in quick succession before gathering onto Skardigor's arms. The swords then shaped into two large elongated arms, that when swung released a volley of blades.

"I'll teach you humans, just what a dragon can do!" he announced as he kept on sending projectiles at the crimson haired girl.

Erza had little problem with the projectiles, though this couldn't be said with Skardigor's speed. Since he suddenly went from attacking from a distance to close quarters. With inhumane speed appeared behind the mage, where he then proceeded to slam the woman down the house and to the earth below. However he wasn't finished, while the attack was still fresh, Skardigor then followed it up by sending tons of blades down to Erza, mentioning how his newfound strength was thanks to Monokuma.

Due to him being too focused on his praise, Skardigor just managed to dodge a lance that was launched at him. Erza then leapt out of the ruined house, wearing yet another new armour set. This one, rather revealing in comparison to her Armadura Fairy set: the armour consisted little clothing, but the ones that were there had patterns mimicking a cheetah's. She now wielded two new twin swords that resembled a rapier almost with its handguards.

Erza landed in front of Skardigor, who snickered upon laying his eyes on the girl. No words were exchanged between the two, but the mere act of readying their weapons then charging was more indicative of their intentions.

Once again clashing metal against metal, the two were ferociously hacking away at each other. One would think that Skardigor would have the upper hand due to the size of his newly made arms, however its size made the dragon less acrobatic, meaning he was stuck flat on his feet, whereas the mage both had speed and flexibility on her side. Thus even if her opponent could speed away from her, she could match him and deliver a swift counter of her own.

The fight soon escalated to the point that anything Skardigor threw at the woman, she would easily just dodge and attack from a different angle. This only served to frustrate Skardigor, who began to swing his arms wildly in hopes to hit his enemy among the swirls of his blades. Erza on the other hand, kept her composure, carefully looking for openings that she can exploit to get closer to the dragon. Plus the added bonus of her flexibility and speed, made it somewhat easier to even move through the riskiest of openings, where if she didn't have that particular armour would mean her getting struck by the blades.

Dodging all of the arms, Erza made her way to Skardigor where she then proceeded to throw a flurry of slashes with her twin swords. At the end of her combo she then thrusted her swords forward, making the dragon to skid back a couple of feet.

Glaring at the girl, Skardigor slammed his hands on the roof causing yet another wave of blades. Jumping up in the air, the mage then transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armour to send a couple of blades flying towards her opponent. Though this only served as a distraction, since she then dropped down and changed into her Clear Heart Clothing, slamming down her katana blade, which the dragon managed to block but the force alone made a small crater to form.

Pushing using her blade to push off Skardigor's arm, Erza flipped behind the dragon before slashing the back of his knees, causing him to fall to his knees. Quickly following it up, Erza then lifted her blade to cut Skardigor, but the dragon anticipated the attack so he quickly formed a wall of blades behind him. He then quickly made blades sprout from the wall, striking Erza several times.

Both were now on their knees, badly damaged. Yet they still had the will to fight, curious as to her driving force Skardigor asks why she continues to fight despite the odds being against them. Yes, they might be the horsemen but Monokuma was on a different level.

"Why do you humans try? Defeating us may seem simple but compared to our lord you are nothing but insects." the dragon spat.

"You underestimate what we can do. We may be humans, but we've had our fair share of battles that have helped us grow." the mage replied.

"Can you say the same about Makoto Naegi? A person from another world?" The dragon's question was meant to make Erza think twice about her involvement with the former luckster, but to his shock she was still on her comrade's side.

"Just because he hasn't been with us for a long time, doesn't mean he hasn't faced his own battles. From what I've heard the only reason he was here was because of your so-called Lord." Erza mocked, making sure that the last half of her sentence was loud enough to be heard.

Using her sword as a crutch, Erza picked herself up and went into a battle stance once again. "I don't plan on confronting your leader myself, I'll leave that to Makoto. So I will defeat you instead."

Rising to his feet as well, Skardigor shattered his wall and faced Erza. He covered one of his arms in blades, before going into a battle stance.

The two then stared at each other in silence, before charging at each other with a war cry. With a quick swipe of their weapons, the two exchanged their final blows.

After a brief silence, both collapsed with Skardigor fully unconscious while Erza merely fell to her knees exhausted. Once she gained her breath, the mage looked back at her opponent acknowledging his strength, before looking back to the direction of the guild, praying that everyone was safe.

* * *

Back at the guild, Natsu got Makoto's friend healed up. Gray had also returned to assist the others only to find that the enemies were gone, as well as Makoto who was left behind while they confronted the horsemen. When they consulted the girls as to where he went they explained that a red lightning bolt shaped eye appeared on the ceiling, it called Makoto to meet them in the cathedral so he went ahead.

"A lighting bolt shaped eye?" Natsu asked with his head tilting one way.

Wendy and Lucy could only nod in response before explaining that Makoto told them to not follow him. Of course Natsu retorted, telling them that he'll need their help, but Gray seemed to understand the intentions behind their junior's decision.

"Makoto probably said that because this is his fight, it always has been. He killed his friends, so I guess its only natural that he'll want to beat Monokuma himself." the ice mage explained, which made Natsu realise the weight of the fight, which then changed his mind to going after Makoto.

"All we can do now is hope that he'll be ok."

* * *

Elsewhere, Irana and Junko were staring each other down. Junko was glaring at her with such ferocity that it somewhat intimidated Irana, though the dragon didn't show it as she needed to keep her composure in front of a human.

Irana was about ready to fight, but was shocked to hear Junko ask her a question instead. "Why are you fighting for Monokuma?"

At first, Irana dismissed the question but Junko continued to prod the girl. She wanted to know why anyone would work for a crazed dragon like Monokuma. After much back and forth of denial then interrogating, Irana finally snapped.

"If you're so curious, then I'll tell you. Lord Monochrome saved us from humanity that destroyed our home, that killed my friends and family. That made us nearly extinct for hundreds and hundreds of years. We follow him because he will give us our justice." Irana declared, her voice rising as each sentence escaped her lips.

Junko could feel her anger bubble in her stomach, before she exploded. "Justice? Justice?! That bastard did nothing of the sort!"

"He stole my life, then used my name to ensue a world wide tragedy. He manipulated my sister then killed her when he finished using her! He placed a bunch of innocent people in a game where they were forced to murder each other. We weren't a part of your war, yet he decided to use innocent souls to satiate his lust for despair. Where in that, is your so called justice?!" Junko bellowed, tears rolling down her face as she remembered that her sister was now dead.

Irana could sense that she was indeed telling the truth, but even if she was, her loyalty to the being that saved her from when the dragons were in war with humans.

Deciding that it was best to shield her ears to what the mage had to say, Irana just went into battle stance, making her intentions known. Although she had seen it coming, it was still somewhat saddening to see someone so devoted to such a horrible monster. Following the dragon as an example, Junko prepared two daggers made of light then went into her own fighting stance.

They then charged at each other before locking in place, Junko was shocked that Irana was strong enough to withstand the attack without magic at all. Snapping her out of her thoughts was the dragon who broke the lock before burying her fist into Junko's stomach. This made the girl bend forwards and cough out saliva.

Falling to her knees, Junko clutched her stomach as she continued to cough out saliva. However this was an opening that Irana took, since she then kicked Junko at the side of her head, sending her flying a couple of feet away. Quickly crafting herself a bow, Junko then turned around to shoot a couple of arrows at her only for her opponent to make a small field that negated her arrows. Momentarily shocked, Junko decided to change how she went about the attack, rather than shoot directly at Irana she shot the ground near her. Stopping in confusion, Irana looked around at the arrows only for them to explode at the same time.

While covered in smoke, Junko then created a lance and charged in, thrusting her weapon forwards. The light mage felt the impact her weapon made, but when she witnessed the body of her polearm disappear, she quickly let go of it before creating two daggers and pushed deeper into the smog. When her eyes finally caught the lower torso of the dragon, Junko quickly cut her side, earning a small wince of pain from Irana.

Leaping out of the smokescreen, Irana went high into the air. She looked down to find Junko staring back at her. With her eyes locked on, Irana let herself land back down, but once her foot touched the ground, she flung herself straight at the mage, who panicked and created a wall to protect herself. However this had no effect on the dragon of negation, since all Irana did was merely hold her hand out to make the wall crumble. Once through, Irana noticed that her target was not behind the wall, so instead of actually hitting something she ended crashing into a building.

Getting out of the building, Irana began to then search for Junko only to find on top of a roof with a bow drawn.

"How did she get up there?" wondered the dragon.

Running along the rooftops, Junko sent several arrows towards the dragon only to have her make them disappear. Seeing this as futile, Irana used her beastly strength to make her way up the roof, However when she reached the blonde's location, she didn't realise that she had set herself up, since her charge had now placed right in front of the barrel of Junko's newly forged rifle.

Due to its quick movement, Irana had no time to negate the bullet that went through her right shoulder. She dropped back to the ground tightly clutching her shoulder, while gritting her teeth in pain. She then looked up only to see Junko descending from the roof using a chain she made out of her magic.

With her rifle aimed, Junko carefully approached the dragon. Without little knowledge of the weapon, Irana had no choice but to stay still. When Junko got near enough, Irana tried to grab the weapon, but the mage dropped it then made two new guns. This time revolvers that she used to shoot at the ground near the dragon to keep her in place.

"I'd just stay there if I were you." the blonde threatened

"You honestly think you can beat me in a fight?" Irana asked with a glare.

Shaking her head, Junko told her in a fist fight she would lose immediately which was why she had to resort to cunning attacks. "If I didn't fight like this it would be like fighting a bull and I was a mouse, so don't take it personally."

"You humans have no honour." Irana criticised, but Junko assured the dragon that it was just her.

Suddenly the two were interrupted by a large explosion that happened in the distance. Turning their heads, they then saw a large black dragon with four wings raise its head and give out a thunderous roar.

"Lord Monochrome?" Irana murmured in fear. Looking at her, Junko could see the shock written all over her face. "How could this be? Lord Monochrome returning to his original form."

Junko watched as Irana pondered the sudden appearance of the beast. She had a good idea that it was Makoto that had made Monokuma turn back into his original form, yet she still harboured great worry for her friend, recalling their last encounter with him.

"Please Makoto, stay safe."

* * *

_**Finally this chapter is done, I'm gonna be honest I wouldn't mind if you guys skipped this one since it is seriously just action sequence after action sequence. But if you did manage to finish this chapter from top to bottom, then you have my utmost respect because even I thought that it was too much. If I could have avoided writing it I would have but that would mean literally throwing away every other character in favour of just Makoto and Monokuma fighting. So ****unfortunately**** this had to be made.**_

_**That said, I had an interesting comment previous chapter that made me panic. Someone commented about a Danganronpa title that I had not even talked about but was working on, and I thought I may have given you guys the wrong chapter, until I realised that they may have read it from my profile. I didn't think anyone went into my profile so that was a shocker, anyways I know changed the title of that story since I changed the story's premise so now its just three questions marks. Its nothing massive but it was really out of nowhere so I had to share it with you all.**_

_**Next chapter is the final chapter, and I couldn't be any happier since this took way longer than I expected. I'll be putting all of my efforts to the final chapter so I hope you will all look forward to that.**_

_**Anyways that's all I have for you all. Remember, **__**don't be shy to drop your opinions, comments and criticisms down in the comments, everything is welcome. See you all next chapter (whenever that is) :D**_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Final Fight

Sitting on the podium of the cathedral, Monokuma waited in silence with a smirk. His invitation was already sent, knowing the boy as well, Monokuma knew that he would come alone and he was right.

Sanctuary doors swung open, to reveal the fallen dragonslayer looking rather calm yet the dragon felt his seriousness radiate of his person. He slowly approached the podium, stopping at the middle of the large room.

"Now ain't this a pretty sight. You're alive." the dragon mocked with a twisted grin.

Makoto stayed silent at the comment, which served to bore the dragon. "Really the silent treatment? Oh how despairing! Never thought you were so capable of hurting somebody's feelings."

"Stop this Monokuma." ordered the former luckster. Monokuma's reaction was to then change his face to a deadpan expression.

"Stop this? You honestly think I'll listen to you?" he then bent forward, before recoiling with his tongue out and fingers shaped into horns. "As if I'm just going to listen to some lucky nobody! I'm leagues higher than you, so you don't get to say a thing to me! All you have to

do is let me, kick your sorry behind then I'll be free to do whatever I want!"

"As if I'll let that happen." Makoto then went into a battle stance, as well as igniting his fists in black and white flames.

With a snicker, the dragon disappeared from in front of the boy, only to then appear behind him. However knowing he would do that, Makoto jumped away from the attack only to then launch himself at Monokuma with a blazing foot, before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Lifting his arms up, Monokuma blocked the attack but was still pushed back from the force of the kick.

"So you got stronger huh? Too bad its still not enough." Monokuma sneered, he then charged at Makoto and began to throw punches at him.

Mixing dodges and blocks, Makoto kept his eyes open for any openings. When Monokuma then threw a punch to his face, the boy ducked. With his torso now open to an attack, the dragonslayer quickly ignited his fist, the flames turning into a gauntlet, and with one heavy swing he dug his fist deep into the dragon's stomach before using his newfound leverage to toss his opponent back.

"_Fallen Dragon's: Smelting Claws!" _the boy chanted as he quickly released flames from his fingertips in a cross motion to follow up the previous strike.

Unable to block, Monokuma took the attack in all its entirety, resulting in a small explosion to occur within the church.

Catching his breath for a moment, Makoto eyed the smoke ready for his foe to charge at him. Instead of the dragon though, a purple fireball came out instead causing the boy to roll out of the way. As soon as the boy stuck the landing, he noticed a faint glow appear below him. Looking down, the former luckster saw the ground get brighter before a geyser of flames came forth from within the floor, launching Makoto into the air.

Once in the air, Monokuma jumped out of the smoke and appeared above the dragonslayer. With a burning foot, he kicked Makoto back onto the earth. The force of attack was so powerful that the impact made a crater as well forcing Makoto to cough out some blood.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Monokuma let out a rush of flames from his mouth.

Just managing to recover from the damage, Makoto witnessed the fire coming at him. His body still ached, so rather than move out of the way, the dragonslayer decided to let out a roar of his own which then clashed with Monokuma's.

Unbelievably Makoto managed to hold out against Monokuma, though just marginally.

When the battle of flames ended, the dragon landed back down while the boy picked himself up, then went back into a battle stance, ready for yet another round.

Bursting out of the cathedral, the two devolved into a brawl. Exchanging nothing, but heavy punches and kicks, not even caring about the pain that they were both accumulating at that point.

Even Monokuma felt the dragonslayer's punches to a much greater effect in comparison to their first fight. Makoto was also the opposite from their previous encounter, now managing to withstand more of the attacks, thanks to his newly acquired Dragon Force ability.

Hooking his foot on the luckster's ankle, the dragon tripped the boy off his feet. But reacting quickly, Makoto twisted his body as he fell, kicking Monokuma at the side of his face causing to fall down with him,

Both groaned as they picked themselves, where they then proceeded to momentarily stare at each other's bruised features.

Once their breaths were regained, the two continued to trade blows of all kinds: punches, to kicks and magic. They soon depleted most of their energy. Makoto had begun to lose some of his scales, while Monokuma could feel the fatigue start to kick in, with parts of his body becoming numb from being pushed past their limits. He may have had the stamina of the dragon, but in terms of a human body he was as scrawny as Makoto before he had a trained body.

This weakness was soon exploited by Makoto.

Due to the fatigue, when Monokuma pushed himself far too much, the aching muscles would disrupt his attacks, making openings for Makoto to counter.

"Not bad hope boy, but I ain't done yet." Monokuma announced, he then disappeared once again and appeared behind the dragonslayer like before.

However this time around, rather than dodge, Makoto caught the attack and using the force of his attack against him, slammed Monokuma to the ground. With his enemy pinned, the dragonslayer took it as a chance to deal some significant damage. He did this by breathing a gush of flames straight at Monokuma's face.

The attack lasted until Makoto ran out of breath, to which he then let the dragon go and took a couple of steps back to regain his energy. Their fight was longer than he expected since by the time Makoto had realised, his scales were already gone.

"Guess I expelled out all I had for the moment." he voiced out.

Makoto gave one more glance at the dragon before turning his back to him, only for a couple of giggles to erupt from the dragon. Turning his head in horror, the former lucky student watched as his enemy convulsed due to his giggles turning into full blown cackles.

"You continue to amaze me, Makoto Naegi! No matter what I do, you always seem to ruin." he voiced, in excitement. "Oh such wonderful despair. However, even though this feeling is great, I'd rather see you break."

Flames then erupted from Monokuma's body, swirling high into the sky. From within the fire, Monokuma declared his desire to see Makoto fall into despair and all Makoto could do at that moment was stare at the glowing crimson eyes that stared back at him in a glare.

* * *

From afar everyone could see the sudden explosion of flames, this resulted in all of the Fairy Tail rush over to the area, even Gray who was opposed to getting in between Makoto's and Monokuma's fight.

When they arrived near the scene, they were stopped with a thunderous roar. The roar was filled with cold malice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Still trudging forward, the group soon got close enough, they witnessed the horrifying beast that was now Monokuma.

His reptilian body was jet black in colour, with traces of purple scales. Four black wings spread across the rooftops where the multitudes of scars covered its flesh on the underside.

Panning across the area, the group's eyes then landed on their junior, who was trying his best to keep his composure in front of Monokuma. Making their way to him the group called out to him only for the boy to stop them in their tracks.

Since he was too focused on the other mages, Makoto didn't notice the dragon lift one of his legs. He was warned by the others but by the time he returned his attention to the dragon, he was slammed to the ground.

Deciding to give a little payback, Monokuma then proceeded to breath a colossal amount of purple flames at Makoto.

Enraged by the dragon, Natsu charged at Monokuma with a blazing fist. He then punched on of the dragon's legs in hopes to get him off Makoto. But his attacks barely hurt the dragon, though it did get his attention, since Natsu's constant hitting made Monokuma turn his attention to him momentarily, just to swat him away like a fly.

"Hmph, dumb human." the dragon spat before returning to breathing fire at Makoto.

Being one not to give up so easily, Natsu rushed out once again this time with a large ball of flames gathered. He hurled his fire at Monokuma, hitting him on the face and causing him to fall to a nearby building.

Quickly acting, the others grabbed Makoto away from the dragon. When Monokuma picked himself up, he saw the mages try to hightail it away from him. However before he could chase them, a stream of flames struck him again. Turning his head the beast locked eyes with Natsu who was glaring at him, ready to attack when needed.

Irritated for being distracted, Monokuma went on to give a blast of flame but the fire dragonslayer dropped down the building, dodging the attack.

Landing on his feet, Natsu then charged at Monokuma before leaping high in the air to strike him with a blazing fist. Unimpressed by the act, the dragon swatted the young man like a fly, sending him to crash straight into the street.

Worried at what just occurred, the other mages stopped momentarily with Gray and Erza contemplating to just let Wendy and Lucy escape with Makoto so they could help out Natsu. However they were quickly interrupted when an arrow made of light zoomed past them and knocked Monokuma at the neck.

Turning around everyone then saw Junko running up to them with a bow made of light.

"Junko?!" they exclaimed in shock.

"I've come to help out." the mage replied before readying her bow again.

"You've beaten your dragon too?" Gray asked with a smirk, but the girl shook her head. She explained that all she did was restrain Irana temporarily so she could make her way to them.

Monokuma eyed the girl in annoyance, before his attention was caught by the voice of Irana who managed to escape her shackles. Following the source of the voice, the dragon then saw one of his horsemen on a rooftop. Not wasting any time, the dragon ordered the female to stop the group from escaping while he dealt with Makoto.

Not questioning her orders, Irana leaped off the building and smashed the ground behind the Fairy Tail members, forcing them to move closer to Monokuma.

Cursing their situation, the mages quickly surrounded the body of their unconscious friend before readying themselves for a fight.

Monokuma was going to get closer, but a stream of flames suddenly blocked his path. Quickly batting his eyes to the ground, Monokuma's eyes met the fiery glare of the fire dragonslayer. Retaliating, the dragon then prepared a mouthful of flames before letting it all out in one powerful stream.

Leaping out of the way, Natsu managed to spare himself from the flames, but their heavy stream was now heading for his friends.

With no time to dodge to act, the group braced themselves for the impact. However before the flames could even touch them, they were redirected, going over their heads rather than straight for them. Turning around they now witnessed Makoto, breathing in the large of flames into him before giving a satisfied sigh at the end.

After wiping his lips, the young dragonslayer gave a small smirk before looking up at Monokuma with golden reptile-like eyes.

"Monokuma, I'm going to make sure you never plague another world. I swear to that." Makoto lowly growled, earning a scoff from the dragon.

"A lowly average guy like you cannot possibly do a thing." the dragon spat prior to giving a toothy grin.

"You've got that wrong. This isn't Hope's Peak. Here, I'm a dragonslayer!" he declared.

Black and white flames then began to burst out of Makoto's body: lacing his arms in legs, forming into claws and talons, along with horns, wings and a tail as well. Scales once again appeared all over Makoto's body, only covering all of his neck and most of his cheeks.

Everyone looked at Makoto in awe, speechless at his new appearance. Never have they seen a dragonslayer's Dragon Force get them to look like an actual dragon humanoid. This was especially true for the senior members, considering they've met dragonslayers who have tapped into that state, with Natsu being one of them.

Surprised by the development that just happened, Monokuma began to guffaw before taking to the skies. He hovered over the group of mages, then sent another wave of flames. But this time he managed to meet his match, when Makoto also sent his own roar of flames at Monokuma. Although smaller in size, the dragonslayer's attack had enough power to penetrate through the purple blast, spreading the flames so that it wouldn't hit his comrades. In addition to defending his friends, Makoto's flames reached Monokuma, striking him clear on the face.

A small groan of pain escaped the dragon's mouth, though he quickly recovered. He turned back to the mages, only to notice that Makoto was now charging at him using his flames to propel himself up.

Monokuma then took a shot at swiping at him, but Makoto proved to be much slippier than he had imagined, since the dragonslayer kept on maneuvering around his attacks, striking at every opportunity he could.

At the ground, Irana tried her best to deal with the mages. But even she was overwhelmed by their numbers: with Gray and Junko providing ranged attacks, while the rest bombarded her with close quarter combat.

On the other hand, while her opponents did indeed have an advantage they weren't exactly sure how to defeat her. She may have been alone, but she was sharp, able to detect any form of sneak attack. Furthermore so long as she had her hands free and magic thrown at her would just be negated.

As they continued to tussle amongst themselves, Junko thought of restraining her yet again but knew fully well the dragon wouldn't fall for it twice. Then she got an idea, so she turned to Gray for some help.

Unaware of what was going to happen, Irana continued to fight normally. So when a spike made of ice suddenly appeared out of the ground, her normal reaction was to jump out of the way. However this was only a distraction, since straight afterwards a vast amount of chains appeared around her and wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Looking towards the back she spotted Junko crouched on the ground. So she figured she pulled yet another restraining trick on her. At first she thought she could easily break out of the restraints just by releasing her magic, after all this happened before and there was no problem there. However what she didn't put into consideration was the fact she was alone, so before she could even do a thing she was quickly knocked out by Erza who struck her at the back of her neck knocking her out cold.

"Well that was kinda underwhelming, she was putting up such a good fight." Natsu chimed as he and the others walked nearer to the collapsed Irana.

"She may have had the stamina and strength of the dragon, but she still resided in a human body, so it only made sense she was susceptible to its weaknesses." Junko analytically mentioned.

They then turned back to Makoto who was still in the air with Monokuma. With a quick glance and nod, the group made their ways up to some roofs to get a better vantage point to aid Makoto. Once she had a clear view, Erza transferred into a golden, furry armour, where she then summoned a large spear to her hand.

Dubbed her Giant armour Erza used this armour to lift her spear and toss it straight at the dragon. Striking him at his face, distracting him temporarily.

Snapping his head to the side, Monokuma saw the group of mages, which then made him turn his attention down at the street where he saw the knocked out Irana leaned up against the wall. This enraged the dragon tremendously, not because one of his own was injured but because he now had to do more work.

"It's over Monokuma, you've lost." Makoto said, but of course this had no effect on the dragon.

Instead it only served to anger the beast even further. Who then proceeded to charge at Makoto. He first took a quick swipe at the boy, that was dodged easily by the mage, but he then took his other hand and swatted him into several buildings. Not wanting to pause his relentless assault, the dragon then gave a roar of flames towards the Fairy Tail members to get them out of his way, before moving across the sky to where Makoto landed.

Returning to the ground, Monokuma was then met by the dragonslayer who sent streaks of flames towards the dragon. Leaning to the side, the dragon dodged the slashes but he was then met with Makoto's blazing fist, which came as fast as a bullet.

Toppling onto his back, Monokuma crashed into a nearby building, leaving himself open for an attack. Not wasting this chance, Makoto dug his foot on the dragon's stomach before launching himself towards Monokuma to give him a kick to the snout. However Monokuma managed to recover while Makoto was still in the air, so he breathed fire that pushed the boy back.

Although the flames had little effect, thanks to being in Dragon Force, Makoto still felt the burn slightly. Steam even radiated off his body, and parts of his skin that had no scales were now covered in burn marks. Still Makoto stood firm, though he could feel that he was nearing his limit once again.

Unlike before where Dragon Force could be sustained, this continuously discharged magic to the point Makoto could no longer control his output.

Deciding to end it once and for all, Makoto humoured Monokuma's sense of theatrics. He knew the despair obsessed maniac wouldn't be able to pass up his proposal.

"Monokuma, I've got a proposition for you." the boy called out.

"Hmm? As if you've got something that can interest me." replied the dragon, but he noticed that Makoto had a small grin.

"It will because it involves me burning to cinders at the end of it." just as he predicted, Monokuma suddenly perked up.

Makoto then explained that he will attack Monokuma with all he's got, so in exchange Monokuma must attack him with everything he's got and the two will just have to clash to see which one burns to nothingness first.

Upon hearing this, the dragon couldn't help but guffaw at how ready the boy was in giving his life up. However seeing the one who ruined his plans turn to soot was an opportunity he wasn't going to walk away from, so he agreed.

Flapping his wings, the dragon went airborne once again. He was soon followed and passed by Makoto who went deep into the clouds, disappearing from the dragon's sight. Without any knowledge as to the boy's plan, Monokuma decided not to give him a window to attack.

Filling his lungs to the point it bulged, the flames inside Monokuma began to rapidly swell up, with some even leaking out of the dragon's mouth. With one heavy roar, the fire that gathered inside the beast all blasted out in a large wave that split the clouds apart.

Above said clouds, Makoto was momentarily outrunning the attack, before he then stopped to drop back down. During his descent, flames began to fully cover Makoto's person as he began to pick up speed in his fall. Then from his flames two dragons: a white and black one were born, they spiralled around Makoto closely, giving his attack an arrow-like shape when looked at from a distance.

With these flames around his body and the dragons, Makoto clashed with the blast causing a large bright light to cover Magnolia. From his view, the dragonslayer couldn't see a thing but he could feel the heat of the flames slowly eat his flesh, yet he continued to push through slowly penetrating the purple flames that opposed him. However the dragon wasn't going to give so easily either as he began to increase the size and power of his inferno.

The clash ended in a huge explosion that made Monokuma stay vigilant for the former luckster to still appear, since the area was now covered in smoke. After a short while, he saw a part begin to spiral, so he braced himself for an attack but what he realised too late was that Makoto's attack still managed to survive the clash, so Makoto still had flames spiraling around him and due to his size, dodging it was impossible. Therefore Monokuma took the attack full force.

Roaring in pain, Monokuma tried to endure the attack, but its force alone continued to push closer to the ground. Soon the two crashed with tremendous force, that the ground shook upon impact and a large, deep crater had now covered a part of the town.

* * *

Hazel eyes quivered opened into a familiar sight. The dark void was an all too familiar place for the dragonslayer.

Makoto sat up with a groan. He then snapped to his own body, checking to see if he was still alive, during his check he also noticed that he was no longer in Dragon Force so he figured that he must have put his all on his last attack. After confirming that he was still alive, Makoto stood up to check his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was alone, neither Solei nor Luna was around, which was odd since the two had greeted the boy first on both of his visits.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, the boy called out to the dragons. Not five seconds later, a rather annoyed voice screamed back at the boy for being loud. Turning around, Makoto was relieved to see that the two dragons were doing just fine.

"Well done Makoto." Solei said with a warm smile, confusing Makoto at first but he then realised they must've known he had fought Monokuma.

"Wait is he-?" Makoto began but the two merely nodded at him, to make a large ear to ear smile appear on the former luckster's face.

After letting the feeling sink in, Makoto then questioned what was going to happen now that Monokuma was defeated. Sharing a quick glance between them, Solei and Luna gave their student a smile that was mixed with a sense of melancholy and relief.

"Well, you'll return to your world." Solei informed, which brought a feeling of reassurance to the dragonslayer, though that didn't last long when Luna spoke up.

"But everything that has happened to you, will be erased." the dragon couldn't even look at the boy when she broke the news to him, all she did was gaze to the side while her hand quivered in place.

Questioning what that meant, Makoto turned to Luna for answers but she didn't have the heart, so Solei had to take over with a heavy heart.

Solei went on to explain that Monokuma travelling to their world was not intended, that he broke the natural flow of time. Things that were never meant to happen, happened and him returning to Fiore disrupted the flow once again. Since Monokuma left Fiore during the war between dragons and humans, his return to the present meant that he, through the use of magic, forced his existence into a point where he shouldn't be alive. However now that he has been defeated, he's not able to use his magic to combat nature itself, which will force everything to return to how they were, before the dragon of despair even meddled with the two timelines.

"Does that mean, I'll go back to a time where the Killing game and the tragedy never happened? And I won't remember it?!" asked the distressed boy.

"Yes that will be the case, everyone you have encountered will be forced to go into a time where none of these events occurred." Solei admitted before her expression dropped as well.

A wave of silence then went over the group for a couple of seconds before Makoto quietly murmured something under his breath. This prompted Solei to request that he say it louder since it was inaudible to them.

"I don't want to forget any of you!" the boy exploded, tears rushing out of the corners of his eyes.

"During my time in Hope's Peak I lost many friends thanks to Monokuma. I've always carried their deaths in my heart, but being in Fairy Tail, meeting you two… It made carrying such pain, lighter. I wouldn't have been able to achieve anything here if it weren't for all of you, I probably would have been stuck as an average guy with weird luck."

Two sets of arms then suddenly wrapped around Makoto, stopping not only his speech but also his tears.

"Do not despair, its not like you." Solei whispered sweetly as she caressed his head.

"Its painful, but remember those lives that were lost will now be brought back thanks to your efforts." Luna argued, which made Makoto's eyes widen in realisation.

She was right, if everything gets fixed then the tragedy would have never happened, which meant his friends from the Killing Game would be alive. Looking at everything objectively, then it was a small price to pay, but it still hurt to think about not remembering a thing, especially after all this time. It reminded Makoto that he had also forgotten everything he had done while in Hope's Peak.

However at the end of the day, everything that had been plunged into despair will be reverted.

Pushing away from the two, Makoto gave the two a bright smile. "I'm not a hundred percent into this plan, but not that I can do anything about it. So I'll just face these changes head on, with an optimistic view much like I always did."

Nodding at the boy, both said their final goodbyes and told Makoto that they cherished his presence as well as the fact that they are very grateful for what he has done for them, even when he could just easily have turned his back. Responding to that, Makoto told them he hopes to still retain his memories of them, before giving his own thanks for guiding him to become strong enough to defeat Monokuma.

Once all was said, the two told Makoto one last goodbye before his vision all went black.

* * *

Waking up to the blue sky, Makoto sat up and looked at his surroundings once again, seeing the damage he had caused as well the now unconscious dragon he was on. Looking at his enemy, Makoto could see he was out cold with the only the whites of his eyes appearing as well as a gaping maw.

"What the hell is happening?!" turning his head, Makoto followed the source of the noise only to see the rest of Fairy Tail staring at Junko and Hina who were glowing.

"Junko, Hina are you both ok?" Erza asked concerned but the two replied that they weren't feeling any pain whatsoever.

Noticing Makoto, the mages began to tell about what was happening to which he told them everything that the dragons had told him. Understandably, this shook them to the core.

"We won't remember you guys, this has to be a joke!" Natsu bellowed, frustrated.

"Please tell me this is a lie." begged the swordswoman.

All of them had something to say, but Makoto confessed that it was no joke. This caused all of the mages to fall into a state of despair, they clenched their fists and stared at the floor, trying to come up with any way to prevent them from forgetting Makoto and the others.

"Don't be so down. You guys may not remember us but we'll always be part of Fairy Tail." Makoto spoke up, garnering shocked looks from the mages.

"Even the lost can be found. Who knows, we might still remember you guys when we end up back in our own world. Its just a shame I won't be able to say goodbye to everyone in the guild." Makoto jokingly said.

Hina couldn't help but give out a small chuckle at this, since she got to see the ever so optimistic Makoto yet again.

Turning to his teammates, Makoto spotted Junko with a contemplating look and knew exactly what she was thinking about. So calling out to her, the boy told her that she may even see her sister again, which immediately made Junko radiate as a wide smile was painted on her face.

Understanding that there really was nothing they could do, the mages of Fairy Tail turned to one another and gave a simple nod. They all then began to exchange goodbyes with their juniors, as well as a promise to not forget about them. Of course Makoto stayed quiet so as to not give false hope, but he did hold onto some faith that he will remember them.

Soon the group began to float into the air, slowly leaving Magnolia behind. Meanwhile the mages at the ground were all waving and shouting goodbyes.

"Good luck on your new life!"

"Remember not to forget about us!"

"You'll always be a part of Fairy Tail!"

Hearing such words brought tears to the three but they held strong and responded with all their heart.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you all for everything!"

"We'll try our hardest to remember all of you."

With a glance and nod from his teammates, the three looked up into the sky, waiting to be flung back to their world.

As they continued to ascend into the sky a glowing light then suddenly appeared that engulfed them as well as the entirety of Magnolia. At the ground the mages also began to question what the light was doing however they could do nothing, except allow it to eat them as well.

When the shine had disappeared, after a minute of it just covering the town. The mages that were left behind uncovered their eyes, and were rather confused as to why they were just standing in the middle of the street.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Natsu asked scratching the back of his head.

"I felt like we were doing something here, but I forgot." Gray responded with just as much confusion.

The group then looked up to the sky, they all felt an emptiness in their hearts but couldn't pinpoint why that was the case. However, deciding not to let such despairing thoughts take over them, they all made their way to Fairy Tail, unaware that three members had been there not so long ago.

* * *

_**I'm gonna make a short epilogue chapter so it may come tomorrow (this could be different for those in other time zones). Its going to be super short and literally a single scene. However that's better off on its own since I think it'll be more meaningful than just sticking it here.**_

_**I won't say what I want to say here, that way I can give my overall thoughts in the epilogue but nevertheless thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I'm going to be very honest I could have done better, but with the way the story has been going ever since I returned from the hiatus I may have burned myself out.**_

_**Anyways that's all I have for you all at the moment. Remember, **__**don't be shy to drop your opinions, comments and criticisms down in the comments, everything is welcome. See you all in the end.**_


	14. Epilogue

As the sun shines high in the skies of Tokyo, a certain household was getting ready to start their day, with one exception.

Yes, while the rest of the world was now awake, a certain brown haired boy was still in comforts of his bed covers, snoozing without a care in the world. In order to wake him up, a girl with dark brown hair burst into his room and began to shout at him for sleeping in.

"Big Brother! Wake up, you've got classes don't you?!" she asked as she shook him lightly.

Groaning, the boy turned away from his sister which only served to annoy her, so she began to jerk his body around roughly while practically screaming at his ear. When that didn't work, she went onto his bed then proceeded to jump on him, forcefully waking him up by striking his stomach.

"Oh good you're awake." she chimed before going off to spread his curtains open, letting the sun's rays go into his room.

"Komaru, what did I tell you about using that method to wake me up?" the brother asked while rubbing his pained stomach.

"You wouldn't wake up, Makoto. I had to do something or you'll be late." Komaru scolded, shoving her phone at his face to show him the time.

After telling him to get ready, Komaru left Makoto to his own devices while she returned down to the dining room to grab her own breakfast. Deciding to get ready since he was already up, the boy went ahead and changed into his everyday clothes: a green hoodie, black jacket and jeans. Once done, he went down to join his family for breakfast before he and his sister left their house to walk to school.

Since the two went to different schools, they had to go different ways after some time. Now on his own, Makoto began to ponder a certain thing that has been on his mind, all morning. However before he could humour the thought further, a hand slapped his back, tripping him forward slightly.

Turning around, Makoto then saw the wide toothy grin of his blonde, model friend, Junko Enoshima. Beside her is the tanned, swimmer Aoi Asahina, looking concerned if Makoto got hurt from the slap.

"Morning Makoto!" the model chirped.

"Are you ok? I told Junko not to do that." Aoi softly said before giving her friend a tiny glare.

"I'll live. Morning you two."

The three then began to walk to their school together discussing their plans for the day. Their ensuing conversations then led them to discuss something that shocked all of them.

"Wait are you two serious? You guys had the same dream as me?!" Junko questioned with eyes wide open, a hand hovering over her mouth.

They then began to collate their dream and it all seemed like they had the same one: they were in another world where magic existed, they all fought against a giant dragon alongside mysterious people that they couldn't describe fully due to having hazy memories.

"That's freaky." Aoi said, her colour leaving her body.

Junko tried to comfort the swimmer, by telling her that it could have just been a coincidence, but Makoto was wondering if it really was just a coincidence.

As they continued to walk to the school, Makoto's thoughts were on the dream. For some odd reason, whenever he casted his mind to it, he felt a sense of unhappiness fill his heart.

Looking up at the sky, Makoto wonders… Was it truly just a dream?

* * *

**_Here is epilogue, kinda took longer since I ended watching anime yesterday, for a break I suppose._**

**_First of all, thank you all so much for, reading and sticking with this story. I was honestly did not think it would get the attention it got nor do I think it deserves the attention, because I am quite adamant that I did not make a good story. However if you did enjoy it, then I'm very glad because it did make someone happy._**

**_I don't think I'll be doing a crossover story like this in a very long time, or ever. If you are a writer and you do crossovers like this, then you have my utmost respect, because it was difficult, I was literally wracking my brain just to produce the most optimum way to present each chapter._**

_**Rant out of the way, my next message to you guys is regarding Danganronpa stories: First off, I'm going to take a break from writing Danganronpa stories, because I now want to focus on my Azur Lane story. Next, the Danganronpa story that will be published next is a new arc for Cryptid Investigations, so if you guys enjoyed that story then you've got that to look forward to. I don't have any other plans for any new stories past that point yet, so I don't think new stories will be appearing anytime soon.**_

_**That's should be all of it, so once again. Thank you all so much for reading Fallen Dragonslayer, even if you **__**liked or hated it I still appreciate it because you all went out of your way to read it and r**__**emember, **__**don't be shy to drop your opinions, comments and criticisms down in the comments, everything is welcome. **_

_**I hope to see you all next time :)**_


End file.
